Life with the Host Club
by Leo Darkrose
Summary: A girl had moved over to japan for she had a troubled life back at home, when attending ouran with Haruhi she finds out that she must repay the club for breack a vase but the girl starts to feel for two certian people within the host club.
1. First day in Ouran Academy

Life with the Host Club (Hikaru and Kaoru love story)

Chapter 1: - First day in Ouran academy.

Lauren's prov:

I was stood next to Haruhi at the gates of Ouran academy when suddenly I heard my sister shout 'Am going to be late home tonight so don't wait up for me ok' I just waved a hand at her to say 'alright', as my sister drove off me and Haruhi walked towards the doors of the school as we was walking all the rich kids was watching us, I really wanted to turn around and tell them to stop staring at us but Haruhi just shook her head to say 'don't' so I didn't.

As me and Haruhi headed towards our new classroom we heard the rich kids on the other side talking but as we opened the door it went all silent then the teacher came in and told the class to take their seats and then she told me and Haruhi to introduce ourselves to the class. "Hi my name is Leon Hemsley it's a pleaser to meet you," I said not wanting my new classmates knowing that I'm a girl.

"Hi my name is Haruhi Fujioka glad to meet you 2" She said to them bowing, the whole class looked at us for a bit then the teacher told us to sit down in the spare seats that are left, Haruhi sat in between a set of twins and I was in the seat near the window in front of one of them, the lesson went on and it was boring like hell plus all I could hear was the rich kids talking about what Haruhi was wearing for she was wearing a swat shirt and baggy trousers as for me I was wearing a black and red jacket, blue and purple track suit trousers, green shirt.

When the bell rang to say it was free time all the rich kids stood up and walked out of the classroom, which left Haruhi and me the only ones in the class. I stood up

and walked toward Haruhi, I could tell she wasn't happy about today so far and who could blame her "Come on lets go" she said as she packed her stuff "Where?" I asked her and she looked at me gone out "To the library of cause" she said just about to walk out of the class I followed her until I decide I really couldn't be bothered to go to the library "Hey Haruhi, you go ahead I'll catch up" I said to her walking the other way, she just nodded and went on to the library.

As I was walking through Ouran a couple of girls came up to me, I stopped so that they could talk "So your new here?" one of the girls asked "Sure am" I said with a smile which made the girls blush a bit, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, the girls then stuck around and asked me a lot of questions on where I came from and other things like that when suddenly I saw Haruhi walking up some stairs, I said goodbye to the girls and went after her.

"HEY HARUHI" I shouted after her, she turned around and smiled at me I catch up with her and started to walk with her "Did you get much studying done?" I asked her, she looked at me like I was crazy "This school has 4 libraries you would think, at least 1 would be quiet" she said to me as we walked down a corridor "You would think that the rich kids would just come here to talk then to study" I looked at her she had stopped in front of a window looking at the sky no doubt that she is thinking about her mother who died when she was a little girl, we carried on walking down the corridor until we came up to a room which said 3rd music room.

"An abandoned music room maybe we'll find a quiet place here to study" I said to her as she opened the door a bright light shined through the crack and then followed by flower petals my guess roses, as the light dimmed down we could see 5 boys standing and 1 boy sitting on a chair like he was the king or something, I looked at Haruhi she was trying to get out of the room as possible but then she heard "Welcome to the Host Club Mr honour students" the guy with glasses says, then the guy in the chair got up and said "You 2 must be Leon Hemsley and Haruhi Fujioka the scholarship students that I heard so much about" "How do you know our names" Haruhi asked after fighting with the door handle I just stood there watching trying not to laugh at the scene in front of me.

Then next minute I saw the guy with blond hair following Haruhi around the room saying something to do with being poor and how we are heroes to the poor people, then Haruhi was about to walk out when she was pulled back by a little blond boy he looked so cute but Haruhi scared him by shouting at him then the tall blond said something about being openly gay and started to introducing the types they had and which 1 me and Haruhi would go 4, Haruhi was shocked and was trying to explain that we was looking 4 a place to study in pace

But then the blond got in to her face and made her back up and bump into me making me knock something, I tried to grab it before it hit the floor but I was a bit to late for that, it smashed on the floor and Haruhi's face just dropped and I just looked over my shoulder and just gave them a sorry look.

That was when the guy with glasses picked up a piece of the vase and asked what should they do about it then the blond said me and Haruhi had to work 4 the host club as their dogs, now that was taking it to far so I blow "NO WAY IN HELL AM I WORKING FOR YOU WIRDOS" they all looked at me shocked "oh so you do have a voice Mr Leo" the guy with glasses asked "It Leon to you" I said back with an attitude.

When I looked around to find Haruhi I saw her on the floor passed out, "You seem to have an attitude" the blond said walking up to me "Yeah what about it blonde" he looked at me like he couldn't find any words to say back to me "LEO-CHAN" shouted the small blond boy "Do you want to eat cake?" he continued to talk "No thanks" I said back to him "Boy Leo is sure different then he is in class" the twins said to the rest of the host club "Because its boring in class and you guys are just total idiots" I answered back to them.

The club had opened and I was serving out coffee to the guests and the host club members and Haruhi had gone shopping for them it was like living in a nightmare, until a guest notices me "Hello Leo" the girl said "Hi there er…Rosie right?" I asked hoping I got it right "Yeah, I didn't know you was a member of the host club" she asked again "I'm not, I'm just helping out you know severing coffee" I said while placing the cups on the tray she looked at me like I was a prince or something like that.

"Well I better go now see you around Leo" she said I just gave her a smile and nodded she walked off while blushing, the guy with glasses which I have come to known as Kyoya smiled at what he had seen, I was putting down a cup of coffee at the twins table their names are Hikaru and Kaoru, they was doing some kind of brotherly love act until they saw me put the last cup down on the table "Hey Leo do you have a brother" one of them asked my guess Hikaru "Sort of" I said answering to their question "What do you mean sort of" the other one asked (which is Kaoru) "He is my friend but we act like brothers" I said walking off before they asked me another question.

Haruhi came back from the shops and handed the blond guy known as Tamaki a jar of coffee and there was a big scene about it, I didn't bother with it so I sat down on a sofa near by and fell asleep on it. When I woke up the club was still going on but the Host club members had disappeared and the guests was worried 'Oh great where did they go' I though in my head when 1 of the guests saw me and told the rest of the girls and they all came running up to me, I didn't know what to do so I just sat there listening to them and started answering their questions then Tamaki came out with a happy face on him then to a sad face when he saw me with all the guests.

"Why are all the guests around Leo?" he asked Kyoya "Maybe because we hosts left them and only saw Leo available to talk to" he explained to Tamaki "Well then not only Haruhi has moved up a rank but Leo as well" Tamaki said while saying something about rankings "So from now on Leo and Haruhi are the new host of the Host Club" Tamaki said in a high voice to the guests and the guests went wild, "This day can't get any worse" Haruhi said to me, I just smiled at her.

Haruhi was with some guests and I was just laid on the sofa watching the ceiling about to fall asleep again when Haruhi shouted to Mori to help her 'what the hell is going on now' I said to myself walking up behind Tamaki and next to 1 of his guests who looked very pissed off on what she is seeing 'she is going to cause trouble I know she is'.

It was lunch time and all the rich people went to the cafeteria as 4 me, I went out side and sat under a tree to have mine, while I was eating my lunch I was thinking of my friends back in England and how I miss them when suddenly I heard a splash, I went to check it out and it was a bag in fact it was Haruhi's bag, Haruhi came up behind me and we both got into the pond to gather up her things. We had collected everything but her wallet with her dinner money in it, I turned around and saw Tamaki watching us "you know skipping on the club like that wont help you pay off the vase you broke" "yeah sorry about that" I said to him "what happened here?" he asked while looking down at Haruhi's things "it's nothing, don't worry we got it" Haruhi said still looking for her money I just stood there and looked up at a window because I had a feeling someone was watching us "is this what you are looking for" Tamaki said walking up to Haruhi then said something about falling 4 him and stuff like that.

"We should head back to the club" I said to them they nodded, when we got back to the club the girl I saw earlier had requested Haruhi to talk to her, I just watched from a distance on what would happen everything seemed all right until I turned my head and a scream came out of no where then the twins pored water over Haruhi and this girl everything went silent I stood next to Tamaki as he helped the girl up and then I knelt next to Haruhi to see if she was ok.

The girl then ran out shouting Tamaki was an idiot, Tamaki helped Haruhi up after saying that she had to get a thousand requests, Kyoya gave her a spare set of clothes and she went to the changing rooms to change, the club had closed and Haruhi came out in a girls uniform and Tamaki freaked out, while Haruhi was talking about being a boy wouldn't be that bad, everyone totally forgot I was in the room.

As me and Haruhi got to the front gates and started walking down the street I looked at her "so Haruhi, you think being a boy wont be that bad" I said teasing her "nope anyway they only know that I'm a girl, when are you going to tell them that you're a girl?" she asked me while standing outside my apartment "in due time, in due time" I said while waving goodbye to her and shutting my door.


	2. The night Kaoru finds out

Oran Chapter 2:- The night Kaoru finds out

Lauren's prov:

It was another day at Ouran academy and Haruhi was late and the room was covered in things you would find on a tropical beach, the twins have been trying since this morning to get me to wear a tropical outfit but eventually they gave up and got ready for the guests to come in and then Haruhi came in I looked at her and she looked out of it, I just laughed a little, only Honey heard it and had a look on his face like he just figured out how to build a plane or something, once everything was sorted and the club opened, when all the guests came in, every one but me and Kyoya had requests, Hikaru and Kaoru was talking about some kind of dance that was going on and the host club was holding it, I just left it at that and went to sleep under a tree in the club room

When I woke up the club had finished and everyone was talking about the dance party "Hey guys, what going on" I said rubbing my eyes from my sleep "Oh Leo, you're a wake" Haruhi said to me "What gives?" Hikaru asked me "what?" I look at him puzzled "You falling asleep during class and during club hours" Kaoru asked this time "I get board so easy so I end up falling a sleep" I answered them back, then I heard Tamaki say something about Haruhi should act more like a girl then a boy.

Then the next thing I knew Tamaki gets a photo of Haruhi in middle school with long hair, then Haruhi was asked if she could dance or not, she panicked because she didn't really want to go to the dance but Tamaki said that Haruhi should master the waltz and show it at the dance party, I just laughed at this because this was going to be fun.

The next day the club was closed all day so that Haruhi could master the waltz I was just sitting on a sofa and watched until Kyoya came in to view "You should practise the waltz 2 Leo" he said while writing some thing down in his book "No, I don't need to practise because I all ready know how to dance the waltz" I said while putting my head on my hand then, I saw the twins walking up to me, I turned my head away from them as they got near to me, they both sat down next to me on each side with my head facing Kaoru and my back facing Hikaru (Kaoru left of me and Hikaru right of me).

"Hey Leo, what you doing this weekend" Kaoru asked me "Err… I was going to Haruhi's but she'll be busy so nothing really, why?" I said back to him "Because we was wondering would you like to come to our house" Hikaru asked me this time "Hmm…sure, I don't see why not" then the door opened and closed a boy had walked in with a box full of new cups and plates, the boy seemed lost in thought when he saw the girl that was dancing with Haruhi earlier, once the boy left Haruhi went up to the girl and said something that made her leave in a hurry.

That night in the hall where the dance was, all the girls stared up at us with hearts in their eyes, (Wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie) after Kyoya's introduction was done and Tamaki had said something that made the girls scream of excitement or even faint, the music started playing. Hikaru and Kaoru was complaining on how Haruhi should look like she was enjoying her self I just shook my head, then Kyoya said that they had some kind of spread then Haruhi looked at me and I looked at her then we both said "With fancy tuna."

That made a big scene Tamaki came down from where he was and told Kyoya to order some fancy tuna right away and the twins was hugging me and Haruhi saying 'your poor things, your poor little things' which made me blush a bit and Haruhi a bit embarrassed, once that was all over all the club members part from me and Haruhi was dancing with the guests when suddenly the girl who helped Haruhi practise the waltz asked Haruhi if she could have the next dance, Haruhi said she could but before they could get to the centre to dance Haruhi was taken by Mori somewhere I don't know, but the others had disappeared and left me and Tamaki to handle the guests then Tamaki went to see went was taking so long leaving me to deal with the guests.

Each guest had a short amount of time to dance with me for I was the only member that had not gone off somewhere, then I saw Kyoya and the others but not Haruhi and Tamaki, I told Kyoya that I was going to the club to change my jacket, just in case Tamaki was wondering where I went off to. Once I was in the changing room I knew the dance was nearly over so I got changed into my own clothes.

Kaoru's prov:

I was walking down the corridor towards the club room to get Leo for Tamaki said there was one thing he had to do before he could go home in other words before anyone can go home, then I reach the club room doors I opened them and went in I couldn't see Leo anyway so I thought to check the changing room just in case he was in there.

I opened the doors to the changing room and saw that the certain of one of the changing sections was drawn back he would be behind it, "Hey Leo, Tamaki wants to speak to us before we go home so I would think of getting changed just…yet" I said drawing the certain back a bit then saw Leo with his no her top off and just in a pair of jeans.

Lauren's prov:

"Kaoru…erm…can you just…erm" I tried to say for he could see that I was actually a girl "sure" he said while pulling the certain shut again, once I finish changing I opened the certain and saw Kaoru staring at me while blushing.

Kaoru prov:

I was just staring at Leo not believing in what I just saw but I had to get it from him no her "so Leo you're a…girl" I asked "yeah sorry you had to find out like this Kaoru" she said back to me "so is Leo your real name?" I asked a stupid question "no it's Lauren" she answered back, 'boy this feels wired why can't I stop looking at her and why am I blushing' I thought to myself.

"Kaoru" she said "yeah" I answered back "don't tell the others" she asked me "why?" I asked "because it more fun this way and I get to see the faces they pull, like yours Kaoru" she said getting a bit closer to me, 'why she doing this oh man why can't I stop blushing' I thought to myself again.

Lauren's prov:

I watched as Kaoru was thinking about something, something that was making him blush a lot "hey Kaoru let's go before the others come find us" I said snapping him out of thought, he just nodded and followed me.

'Boy what a night this turned out to be, Kaoru finding out am a girl' I thought to myself.

Kaoru's prov:

I was still blushing at the thought of seeing Leo was actually a girl and her name was really Lauren, I was going to ask her why she would rather have a boy name then her own, it was a nice name and it suited her just fine but I snapped out of it when I saw my brother and the others in front of us.

Lauren's prov:

As me and Kaoru got near the group, as we got there Tamaki was talking about what we was going to do tomorrow for the host club but I didn't really listen for I was daydreaming out of the window.

Kaoru's prov:

Tamaki was talking to us but then I realised Lauren wasn't really listening to Tamaki, she was just standing there looking out of the window like she was daydreaming or something I could feel my brother looking at me from the side of me but it didn't really bother me that much, for I was to busy watching Lauren.

Lauren's prov:

Looked over to my right and saw that Kaoru was watching me when he saw me looking at him he turned his head back to the other and what I think I could see was that Kaoru was blushing again, I just gave him a little chuckle so only he could hear and not the others.

As everyone went home, me and Haruhi started to walk down the street to my apartment "well, tonight has been a wired night" Haruhi said signing at the nights events, I gave her a chuckle and she looked at me like she was missing something.

"It sure has," I said turning to her with a smile when we reached my apartment door "what's with the smile?" she asked me while I was unlocking the door, I turned around to face her and said "oh just that, Kaoru found out about me being a girl" "really" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

I nodded my head to her as an answer "well I'll see you tomorrow then, Lauren" she said with a wave, I wave back to her and went into my apartment.


	3. The day Kyoya finds out

Chapter 3: The day Kyoya finds out (Phycial Exams)

Lauren's prov:

Another day at Ouran Academy and another day in the host club but this time the host club was outside, we was dressed up in kimonos or waiters costumes, I was a waiter of course.

I was giving out coffee to the guests when Kyoya came up to me and told me that I had 3 requests waiting 4 me, I nodded at him and walked to my guests "so ladies, what would you like to drink?" I said not really looking at my guests "a drink of hot chocolate please, Leo" 1 of them asked me but the voice sounded a bit familiar so I lifted my head a bit and saw 3 smiling face, "Sarah…Nat…Kai" I said looking at each one of them "Yeah" they said with a puzzled face wondering how I knew their names, I signed and lent forward to Kai and said "it's me Lauren, bro" then I lent back and saw her face "Oh my god, Leo, am so sorry I didn't realise it was you" she said hugging me then Sarah and Nat clicked on.

Kaoru's prov:

I looked over to where Lauren was and saw 1 of her guests hugging her, she looked so happy then usual so I got up and went over to her. "Hey Leo, what going on here?" I asked her she turned around with a smile on her face "oh Kaoru, I would like you to meet Sarah, Nat and Kai" she said to me "hi there" I said back with a smile and what I could see 1 of them blushed.

Lauren's prov:

"Hey Kaoru" I started to get his attention, "yeah" he said turning to me "you know when you and Hikaru asked if I had a brother" I asked him again "yeah" he said wondering where this was going, "well, you see Kai here is my brother" I said finishing off my explanation.

"What?" He said with a confused face, then I saw Haruhi standing on her own then I saw Tamaki talking to her, 'boy he doesn't give up does he' I said to myself.

Kyoya's prov:

I saw standing from a dissents when I saw Leo talking to his guests and Kaoru at the same time, it was turning out alright and Leo seems to enjoy the company of Kaoru, I was about to think of something when a couple of guests came up to me and asked my a couple of questions about the latest event of the host club.

Kai's prov:

I was standing next to Lauren talking Kaoru while the others went off to their next class, I was kind of enjoying the company of Lauren being here and enjoying herself in the host club.

"Hey Kai, what class are you in?" Lauren asked me "oh erm…class 1A, why?" I said tilting my head at her "oh really, I didn't see you in there" she said turning to Kaoru he just shrugged his shoulders "well now you know, well I better be off so I'll see you later" I said turning on my heels and walking off.

Lauren's prov:

"Bye Kai" I shouted after her, then I was grabbed from behind it was Hiakru, "Hiakru, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked his brother "nothing just trying to scare Leo here" he said with a grin, "well it didn't work" I said turning in his grip and pushing him away but didn't work.

"Let go, Hikaru" I said to him "no" he said back, I turned in his grip again and stretched my arms out to Kaoru for some help thankfully he clicked on "Hikaru, let go of him please" Kaoru asked his brother "why? You jealous Kaoru" Hikaru said teasing Kaoru "no, it's just that Leo doesn't want you to do that" Kaoru said back not to course a scene with Hikaru with me in the middle.

I turned my head and saw a lot of girls watching "so much for coursing a scene" I said to Hikaru and Kaoru they both looked and saw the girls to, then the next thing I knew, I saw Kaoru walking up to Hiakru and me putting his hand under my chain and lifted my head up a bit and leaned forward, I just stood there not moving at all my heart was pounding like mad 'what's going on' I thought to myself.

Kyoya's prov:

I stood watching the twins with Leo, they was doing some kind of love act and the girls seemed to like it for they all couldn't keep there eyes off the 3 of them, even some fainted at the sight of it, maybe now's the time to stop them before it gets carried away.

"Hikaru, Kaoru that enough" I said to the twins, they looked at me like they really wanted to carry on but I could tell the Leo didn't want it to carry on, I shock my head at them and they left Leo alone and moved on to Haruhi who was talking to Tamaki.

Kaoru's prov:

Kyoya had told Hikaru an me to stop flirting with Leo but we was enjoying our selves and entertaining the guests as well seen they was all watching the love act, so Hiakru thought we should going and talk to Haruhi about what subjects to take next.

Lauren's porv:

Thanks to Kyoya I was able to get free of the twins grip for they went to talk to Haruhi about something, as I was about to sit down a couple of guests came up to me.

"Hey Leo, can we ask you something?" 1 of the girls asked "sure go ahead" I said about to drink some tea that I made, "we was wondering if there was something going on between you and the twins" another girl asked me I just looked at them and shock my head to say no "we are just friends nothing more" I said when I found my voice to speak "really because it looked like there was" the girl asked me again "they were just messing around with me, they do that a lot" I explained to them, they seemed to understand what I was saying.

The club finished for the day and then we returned to the club room to change back into our normal school clothes, as I finished getting change before the others I went out of the club room an went to my class room to find Kai, as I got to my class room a group of girls was talking but I didn't bother listening I walked past them and saw Kai sat at her table drawing in a book, I went over to her and stood in front of her desk.

She looked up and smiled at me "hey you ok?" I asked her "yeah fine but those girls are really doing my head in" Kai answered me back "why?" I asked her again "because they keep following me around the academy" Kai said sounding a bit pissed off "that's because you are dress like a boy and they think that you are one" I explained to her "yeah but I would really like my own space sometimes" Kai said again "hey why don't you come with me" I suggested to her "where?" she asked me "you'll see" I said walking off, she followed behind me and caught up.

Haruhi's prov:

When I got out of the changing room I could see anyone in the club room in other words the boys must be still getting changed 'stupid rich people' I thought to myself I looked around to spot Lauren but she was no where to be seen, my guess she went to class to catch up with some friends of hers that I haven't met yet.

I was walking down the hall to the library to look up some things in some books then it was time to go home but I couldn't just quiet go home yet, I had to go to the club room to find out about tomorrows event.

Lauren's prov:

I as out side with Kai talking about college and other things over in England when the bell went off "home time finally, you coming Leo" Kai asked me "what? No you go ahead I'll see you tomorrow, I have to be somewhere" I said waving my hand to her "let me guess the host club" she said looking at me disappointed "yeah sorry" I said to her "its all right, I'll caught you tomorrow then" she said as she walked off to the gates.

Once she turned the corner I walked back to the host club, as I was walking to the host club I saw Haruhi up in font of me "HEY HARUHI" I shouted to her, she turned around and smiled at me, I caught up to her and we started walking back to the host club together.

Kaoru's prov:

Tamaki and the others was talking about the physical exams and how Haruhi was going to pass it but me I was thinking on how Lauren is going to pass it without being found out, Kyoya kept looking at me wondering why I was so deep in thought 'if only he knew' I said to myself

Lauren's prov:

As me and Haruhi walked through the doors of the club room Tamaki suddenly attacked Haruhi making me back up into Kaoru, I turned around to say sorry but Kaoru just grabbed my hand and dragged me into the changing rooms for some reason.

Kaoru's prov:

I had dragged Lauren to the changing rooms so that I could speak to her without the others hearing, "Lauren" I started once we was in the changing rooms "Yes" she said to me "are you aware of the physical exams tomorrow?" I asked her "I wasn't until now" she said to me back in a 'do I care' tone of voice.

Lauren's prov:

Kaoru had told me about the physical exams that would be happening tomorrow, I wasn't really that bothered with the whole thing but Kaoru said that if I was to be found out, that I wouldn't be able to stay in the host club anymore but yet again I really didn't care.

Kaoru's prov:

"Lauren, listen" I ask her "I am listen, it's just that I don't really see the point in the whole physical exam" she explained to me "what do you mean?" I asked again not getting what she meant "I mean I don't really see the point in having a exam in school when you could just get one at home or something" she said again explaining, "because it's the schools policy" we turned around and saw Kyoya.

Lauren's prov:

Kyoya had walked in on mine and Kaoru's conversation, "so why have you 2 come in here to talk am pretty sure the other wouldn't mind" Kyoya said thinking this conversation is not important "well you see Kyoya, this conversation is important" Kaoru answered back, "why's that, Kaoru?" Kyoya asked as he put down his black book and looked at us.

Kyoya's prov:

Leo and Kaoru was keeping some thing from the group and wanted to know what it was, "Leo, you telling him or am I?" Kaoru said to Leo who was being very quite, in fact he has been quite since I entered the room.

I turned my head to him and he turned his away from mine and turned to look at Kaoru with I strange face, Kaoru just nodded like he knew what he meant, "Kyoya, there is some thing you need to know but don't tell the others" Leo finally said to me.

Lauren's prov:

"Am a girl" I said to him, his face looked shocked but I carried on with explanation "My name is Lauren Hemsly, Leo is just a nickname I call myself when I feel like acting like a boy" I said finishing off my explanation to him.

"So you 2 was talking about how to get pass the exam without getting noticed as a girl like Haruhi?" Kyoya said picking up his back book again, "yeah" Kaoru answered him back "well then I'll have something planned for you tomorrow and let you know first thing tomorrow morning" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "thanks Kyoya" I said when going out the door to find Haruhi and go home.

Next morning, I was walking into the gates of Ouran academy when I saw Kyoya waiting for me, "hey Kyoya" I said walking up to him "hi Leo" he said while all the girls where around. "So, where is Haruhi?" he asked looking behind me "she is taking a slow walk here" I said remembering that her dad was following us towards the academy and Haruhi had stopped to talk to him and told me to go a head "ok, anyway here" Kyoya said snapping me out of my flash back.

"What is it?" I asked him while we was walking to the academy doors "its where you will have your exam and don't worry the doctors here are from 1 of my families hospitals, the doctor has sworn to secrete and wont tell anyone in the report that you are a girl" Kyoya said explaining to me, I just nodded my head and walked to my class.

As I walked in Kaoru and Hikaru was talking to some boys in the class I just walking passed them and walked to my desk, then I nonsense Kai sitting at hers so I thought to go and talk to her for a while. "Hey Kai" I said standing next to her, she looked up at me like she was a bit sleepy "god Kai you look tired" "because I am, thanks to Nat and Sarah phoning me all night" she said putting her head down on the desk I looked sorry for her then I thought of something "hey come with me a second" I said to her grabbing her hand and walking out of the class room door, we still had time before lesson so it really didn't matter.

Kai's prov:

Lauren took me out of the classroom to different room, I looked at her gone out, and even tho I was tried she knew I was looking at her gone out. "You can stay here some a couple of minutes and after lesson you can come back to have some more rest ok" Lauren said to me as she sat down getting out her DS, I didn't say anything, walked to the nearest coach and laid on it then finally fell asleep.

Kaoru's prov:

I had seen Lauren come in to class and was talking to Kai then the next minute they left the classroom, I looked at Hikaru who was busy talking to some guys in class then I saw Haruhi walk in so I went to talk to her.

She looked very pissed off about something "hey Haruhi, you ok?" I asked her, she turned around with a fake smile on her face and said "yeah am fine, where's Leo?" "He went out of the class a minute ago with Kai somewhere" I answered her, she just singed and started to unload her things out of her bag for lesson.

"You should go find them before they are late for lesson" Haruhi said after putting her bag a the side of her table, I nodded my head and went out the classroom to go find Lauren and Kai then I heard footsteps a girl was following me, I turned around to see if the girl was ok or if she was lost but the girl looked like she was looking for someone "can I help you miss" I asked her "yeah can you tell me where Leo Hemsley is please" she answered me.

"You friends of his" I asked her "sort of" she said back to me "well I am going to get him for lesson if you want you could come with me" I said to her, she nodded her head and walked beside me.

Lauren's prov:

I looked at the time it was nearly time 4 lesson so I switched off my DS and walked up to Kai and woke her up to go to lesson, we was exiting the room and walking down the hall when I saw Kaoru walking up it.

"Hey Kao…ru" I said then noticing a girl beside him, a girl that I hate so much her name was Sandy, Sandy Rainfall, "Hey Leo, you coming it nearly time 4 class" Kaoru asked me "Kaoru, why is she with you" Kai asked Kaoru knowing that the girl next to him wanted to kill me so badly.

"You know her Kai?" Kaoru asked her "no but all I know is that she hates Leo's guts and Leo hates hers" Kai said explaining her side of the story. "What are you doing here, Sandy?" I asked her "I'm here to learn just like you" she said to me giving a smirk, "what do you want?" I asked again "oh to say hi and to say watch your back Leo or your secret will be out" she said and at that point it hit Kaoru "all right you said what you wanted to say now go" Kai said backing me up "oh and who are you?" she said to Kai "am Leo's brother now get lost" Kai answered her back "why should I?" she said teasing me to the max.

"Because you should" Kaoru finally spoke up, Sandy looked at Kaoru in shock because she was just starting to like Kaoru "come on lets go" I said walking pass her with Kaoru and Kai behind me, she was standing there in the hall way shocked at what just happened.

The bell rang and the speaker said that all students should go to their exam rooms I on the other hand slipped away and went to the secret room Kyoya had ready for me. Once my exam was done I saw the host club run pass me to another exam room not far from mine so I followed and peek my head through the door and saw that there was a lost man in there talking about his life story and Tamaki helping him and then the host club came out and saw me standing there shaking my head at them and walked off towards the clubroom.

Hikaru's prov:

"I guess that means Leo is staying in the club 2" I said to Kaoru "Yeah sure does" Kaoru answered me back we both smiled and ran after Leo to the club room with the rest of the host club part from Tamaki who was waiting for Haruhi to finish her exam.


	4. Meeting Renge

Chapter 4: Meeting Renge

Lauren's prov:

It was another day at the Host club and everyone part from me and Haruhi was some how crying I didn't really care like but Kaoru was acting a bit strange around me lately, anyway we was doing our usual thing in the club when suddenly a new guest arrived at the club.

She seemed to be shy hide behind the door frame like she was, then the twins went up to her to invite her in but then Tamaki tried to do it, that's when it all started the big scene of calling Tamaki names and the starting point of hate that was growing in side of me, Haruhi and Kaoru could see that I didn't like this girl and Kyoya could tell that I knew she was going to be trouble.

Kaoru's prov:

Lauren is acting like she hates the girl all ready, is this girl got a very bad area around her or something then I felt Hikaru nudge my arm "Hey Kaoru, this girl really looks like she is going to cause trouble with the Host club" he whispered to me "Your not the only one who thinks that" I whispered to him back.

He looked at me, wondering who I meant, I point to Lauren and he soon click on "Oh I see now" he hispered again before going over to Lauren to see if she as ok.

Hikaru's prov:

I went over to Leo to see if he was alright but I could clearly see that he wasn't, the girl that came in saw Kyoya and clings on to him saying he was her long prince, Kyoya looked shocked at this point and who would blame him.

Lauren's prov:

Hikaru was stood next to me looking at girl clinging on to Kyoya and then we all sat down on the sofa and the girl introduces her self to us "My name is Renge Houshakuji".

I just stood next to Hikaru and truned my head away from her, then she said something about being the manger of the club 'I didn't think it was a good idea beside we don't need a manger we got Kyoya and he can handle it by himself just fine' I said to myself but only Hikaru heard it.

When Renge left the club room I was so relived about it "So what do you think about her being the manger" Kyoya asked Tamaki "Not sure I'll tell you tomorrow" he said walking out of the doors, Kyoya, Honey and Mori followed be hind, "You coming Leo" Haruhi asked me "No am going to stay a bit longer" I said looking out the window.

Haruhi's prov:

Lauren was looking out of the window so some reason, maybe rethinking about what happen today but she doesn't look like she is in a thinking mood, what's wrong with Lauren, I really wanted to know but I knew Lauren wanted to be alone so I just left with a nod.

Lauren's prov:

Haruhi left I looked around the room and didn't see anyone but then I looked in front of me and saw the twins, "Hey Leo, why do you look so gloomy" Hikaru asked me, I just turned my head and said "It nothing for you to worry about" "I think it is" Kaoru said after "Why should it?" I said sitting on the windowsill "Because we are your friends and you need to talk about these things" Kaoru said again sitting next to me "I don't get why I should?" I said back to him "Because it isn't good to bottle it up in side of you and keeping it to your self" Hikaru started to say, "Because you will end up hurting the ones who care about you by making them worry about you" Kaoru said finishing off the sentence Hikaru started.

I looked at the twins and then looked at the floor 'why are the twins so caring towards me and not Tamaki' I thought to myself, "Come on we'll take you home" Hikaru said walking up to the club room's door and walked out of it, Kaoru stood up and pulled a hand out to me, I accepted it and walked with him to the front of the school to catch up with Hikaru where there was a limo waiting for us.

We got to my apartment but before I went up to it, I turned to the twins and said "Thanks for everything you 2" "It was nothing like Kaoru said we're friends" Hikaru said back to me "I'll tell you guys tomorrow about today ok" I said turning away from them about the walk off but I was grabbed back into a hug by someone.

Hikaru's prov:

I had gotten out of the limo and grab Leo and pulled him back into a hug "Do you promise to tell us or call us if there is something wrong?" I asked him "Hikaru…yes I'll let you know if there is something wrong" he said hugging me back and started to cry.

Kaoru's prov:

I watched as my brother was holding Lauren and when he said something to her she started to cry so I got out of the limo and went to them and I put my hand on Lauren's shoulder she was defiantly crying, I looked at Hiakru then at Lauren and said "Hey Leo do you went to come and stay at our house for the night?" I asked her, she was still crying I hugged her to clam her down and it work a little.

Lauren's prov:

I was crying, crying in front of Hikaru and Kaoru then Kaoru asked if I would like to stay at theirs for the night I couldn't stop the crying to answer Kaoru's question then he hugged me and for some reason I was claming down a bit, once I clamed down a lot more, I looked up at Kaoru and said "But my sister would be home soon and if I'm not there she'll start to worry" "Don't worry about that we'll send some one over to your sister's work place and tell her" Hikaru said behind me letting me go. "Ok but let me go get some things first" I said still in Kaoru's hold "Sure but I'll walk up with you" Kaoru said following me and Hikaru on the phone getting some one to go to my sister's workplace.

I got a few things and left a message for Haruhi for in the morning to tell that I was at the twins house, "It's a nice place you have" Kaoru said looking in "Thanks we do our best" I said putting my shoes on "So who do you live with" he asked me "My big sister we moved here couple of months ago from England" I explained to him, we got in the limo and we talked about all sorts of things, when we reached the twins house, my eyes widened at the site of it, we got out of the limo and walked in all the servants welcomed the twins home and welcomed me for staying, I really didn't know what to do so I just stayed close to Hikaru.

Hikaru showed me to my room and said "This can be your room for when you stay, so your welcome to put what ever you want in here because we don't really use it for anything" "Ok thanks, Hikaru" I said putting my bags down on the bed, Hikaru was about to walk out of my room but didn't because he walked over to me and asked "Tell me what is worrying you Lauren" "I was just remembered something that's all" I said to him, I was turned to face him "Like what?" he asked again "Something to do over in England" I heard a voice over by the door it was Kaoru "Yeah, my mum is badly ill and my little sister is taking care of her by her self" I explained to them "Your worried about your mum" they said to me, I just nodded it was getting dark so we left it there and went to bed.

The next morning at school in the club room, "I've been thinking it over last night, you know having a lady manger might not be so bad" Tamaki started to say but when he said that I wasn't interested any more so I went of in to a daydream, then Renge came in with some cookies and then there was a big scene about it Honey ws hiding behind me and Tamaki was shouting at the twins, then Honey went and asked if Renge wanted some milk and then there was a big scene about our characters in the club.

'She is really doing my head in about this' I thought to myself then I was snapped out of it when she point to me and said "And you Leo, are the student who all ways skips class and bets up anyone who try to stop you from…" "NO" I shouted at her not taking it any more "What?" She asked me " I said no as in no way am I changing my character I like who I am and no one and I mean no one is going to make me do it even if it mean not paying off my debt alright" I said to her and then turning to Tamaki and Kyoya.

Hikaru's prov:

Lauren was mad and no one would try to stop her not even Haruhi then she walked out of the club room 'Leo' I thought to myself he really didn't like Renge one bit and that wasn't going to change at all.

Kaoru's prov:

It has been 3 hours since Lauren walked out of the club and the rest of us was doing some kind of film, it felt wired not seeing Lauren around and not even talking to her at break and lunch I really missed her and so did everybody else.

Lauren's prov:

I met up with Kai and we was walking around Ouran talking about me and the Host club and about Renge 2, Kai didn't really like Renge either, "She is to full of her self and thinks she can have every thing she wants" I said to her "Tell me about it, she kicked Kylie out of her seat last lesson" Kai said turning her head then saw some thing in her eye "Hey Kai what's wrong" I asked her then looked at what she was watching it was the Host club doing some kind of film.

"Great now she has them running around like idiots," I said to myself "What you going to do?" Kai asked me I just shrugged my shoulders and watch it a bit more but then I saw Hikaru looking at me.

Hikaru's prov:

I was talking to Haruhi, Kyoya and Kaoru about this movie we was doing but then I saw something in the corner of my eye I looked at the direction and saw Leo standing there with Kai watching, when he and Kai walked off my guess was that he could tell I was looking at him.

"Hikaru you ok?" Kaoru asked me "Yeah am fine just that I saw Leo over there with Kai but he walked off again" I explained to my twin.

Kaoru's prov:

After we made the movie Kyoya had sold it to the guests but deleted the scene where Haruhi and Tamaki was in some kind of fight thing I don't know.

"Oh my god the love scene between Hikaru and Kaoru was great I loved it" one girl said to us, the guests were really overjoyed of the movie then they all went to silent mode. "What's up my princesses" Tamaki asked them "What happened to Leo?" another girl asked "Yeah we didn't see him in the movie" another said to us, that is when Renge came in and said, "Because he isn't suitable for the host club" "WHAT? YES HE IS" the entire girls shouted at her but she ignored them.

When all the guests was gone Hikaru and I was walking around the school looking for Lauren, we checked every room in the building but she wasn't anyway to be seen so we left it there and went home.

Lauren's prov:

The next day I was in the classroom talking to Kai and then Renge came up to me and said "Leo you no longer a host club member" "WHAT?" I shouted out loud making the whole class look at me "You heard me, since I am the manger of the host club I have deicide that you should no longer be a host" she explains to me "AND WHY NOT, I HAVN'T DONE ANYTHING" I shouted to her again "Yes you have" I she with a smile "What?" I asked she "This" She said spilling water all over me, I was going to hit her for that but I restrained myself and walked out of the classroom.

Hikaru and Kaoru was about to walk in to the classroom as I was about to leave, they looked at me and I just carried on walking "LEO WAIT" Someone called after me but I just carried on walking.

Hikaru's prov:

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR" I heard someone shout it was Kai "BECAUSE HE IS A LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING POOR PERSON WHO DOES NOT KNOW HIS PLACE" Renge shouted back to him "THE ONLY PERSON WHO DOESN'T KNOW THEIR PLACE IS YOU, YOU SPOILT RICH BRAT" Kai shouted again making Renge about to go in to tears as she ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the clubs guest "Renge just tipped a jug, full of water all over Leo" the girl said to me "Why?" Kaoru asked "Don't know, Renge said something about him no longer being in the host club" she explained to him "I'll go find him," I said to Kaoru. Kaoru just nodded and so I went off to find Leo I looked everywhere for him until I saw him I a tree crying again, "LEO" I shouted up to him.

Lauren's prov:

I was crying again trying to hide from people but then I heard some one shout "LEO, COME DOWN" I looked down to see who it was and it was Hikaru "WHY SHOULD I?" I shouted back down to him "SO I CAN HELP YOU" he shouted back up to me "HELP ME WELL TELL RENGE TO LEAVE ME ALONE" I shouted down to him again "JUST COME DOWN WILL YOU, ITS GOING TO RAIN" he shouted up to me again looking at the sky "Fine" I said to myself as I was getting down from the tree.

As we was walking to the door Hikaru pulled me into him to keep me warm "We'll go to the club room and get you some dry clothes" he said while we was walking up some stairs, as we got to the club rooms changing room Hikaru passed me some dry clothes and some towels, as I was about to get undressed he opened the certain to pass me some more towels, "Leo…your" he tried to start "Yes I am a girl, Hikaru before you ask" I said walking up to him and grabbing the certain shut. Once I was finished I came out of the changing room and saw Hikaru smacking his head against the wall "Don't do that Hikaru" I said to him making he stop "Leo what I don't get is that you're a girl but with a boy's name" he asked me "You idiot, my name is Lauren Hemsley, Leo is just a nickname I use now and then" I explained to him.

"Hey Lauren, why did you and Renge have a fight" he asked me while walking out of the club room "She came up to me and told me that I am no longer a member of the host club any more" I said stopping in my tracks "And I think she's right" "No she isn't, you're a member and always will be" he turned around and said to me, I was sure about bit and said "Well I think she is because I don't hang around with you guys no more" "Don't let her get to you alright, you're a member and no one stopped you being one, just think about that, in the mean time stay happy with what you want to do" He said walking up to me and giving me a hug "Lauren your another secret princess" he whispered in my ear "Don't call me that please".


	5. The fight

Chapter 5: The Fight

Lauren's prov:

Recap: "No she isn't, you're a member and always will be" he turned around and said to me, I was sure about bit and said "Well I think she is because I don't hang around with you guys no more" "Don't let her get to you alright, you're a member and no one stop you being one just think about that, in the mean time stay happy with what you want to do" He said walking up to me and giving me a hug "Lauren your another secret princess" he whispered in my ear "Don't call me that please".

(End of recap)

The next morning I was hanging around with Kai, Sarah and Nat we was talking about all sorts of this like what Japan has that England doesn't and what England has that Japan doesn't, we also talked about that Host Club and why I wasn't doing it anymore.

"Hey Lauren, why listen to Renge your great in the Host Club and they seem to enjoy your company there" Sarah asked me "Because I don't want to cause a scene with her in the Host Club" I answered back looking down at my sandwich "Well you will be glad to hear this" Nat said to us "What?" we all asked "Renge is leaving soon to go back to France" Nat answered us "So that means Lauren can rejoin the Host Club" Kai asked Nat "Yeah if she wants to rejoin" Nat answered back looking at me.

I stood up to walk back into the school but I was stopped but a guest from the Host Club "Leo you got to come quick" The girl said panting from running all the way from the Host Club "Why? What's wrong?" I asked her "It's Hikaru and Kaoru their having a fight" she answered me back, I ran to the Host Club with Kai and the girl behind me.

When I got to the Host Club the twins was still fighting with each other, I walked into the club room and stood next to Kyoya and asked how all this happened, after Kyoya had finished explaining to me about how the twins fight started, the 1 person I really didn't want to see at the moment came out of no way and started a fight with me when she saw me standing next to Kyoya but I just looked at the twins and walked out with Kai following me.

It was the end of the day and I was walking through the park with Sarah we was talking about how was going to be like now the twins wasn't talking to each other and how Renge keeps starting fights with me. "Maybe Renge is starting fights with you because she fancies you" Sarah said to me I just looked at her gone out and said "You got to be kidding me right" "Its just a thought, anyway I got to go am meeting some 1, later" She said before walking the other way to me, I waved goodbye to her and carried on walking the way home on my way through the park I saw Kaoru sat on a bench by himself.

"Hey Kaoru, why are you sat here by yourself" I asked him, he looked at me before saying "I didn't feel like going home with Hikaru not after the way he is treating me at the moment" "I bet he is saying the same thing about you" I said to him.

Kaoru's prov:

Lauren was stood next to me as I was sat on a bench we talked about Hikaru and the way he is "Hey what you doing now?" I asked her "Nothing really just going home, why?" she answered back "Well would you like to hang out for a bit in town" I asked her again.

Lauren's prov:

'Did Kaoru just asked if I wanted to hang out, wait a minute we are friends so why not' I thought to myself "Sure why not" I said to him with a smile, he turned his head away from me and stood up "Ok then lets go" he said walking towards the town, we went into different kind of shops at tried on different kinds of things like hats, glasses and clothes it was fun and it was great to see Kaoru having lots of fun, it took Hikaru out of his mind for a bit.

We walked even more through town and then Kaoru started to tell me what happened in the Host Club "So then you came in and saw it all, am sorry that you had to come and try to sort it out Lauren" Kaoru said me "Why are you apologizing for, its not your fault" I said to him looking towards a café a head "But…"He tried to start talking about it again "Forget about it and just enjoy your self everything will be alright once you sort it out between you ok" I said stopping in my tracks "You think so" he asked me "Yes now come on lets get some thing to eat ok" I said pointing to the café ahead, Kaoru nodded and followed me into the café.

We ordered our food and drinks, as we waited for them to come Kaoru was being silent about something, "Kaoru what's up your being silent all of a sudden" I asked him, he looked up at me and said "Is it true that your thinking of leaving the Host Club?" I looked at him and said, "Let me guess Hikaru told you" he nodded his head at me "I don't know yet, so don't get your hopes up ok," I said turning my head towards the window, "Don't leave" Kaoru said before our food and drinks arrived.

We sat in silent eating our food when suddenly out of no where Renge turned up "What are you doing here?" she asked me after looking at Kaoru "Am here with Kaoru, why else would I be here" I said back to her, she really didn't want to say anything I could tell and the way she said "You are not allowed to be with any of the Host Club members at all" I just sat there not listening to her but before she could say or do anything, Kaoru got up, grabbed my arm and lead me out of the café after paying the bill.

Kaoru dragged me to a near by river bank and sat down letting go of my arm "Sorry about that I was sick and tied of hearing her voice" Kaoru said apologizing to me on why we left "Its ok Kaoru I know what you mean" I said sitting down next to him looking out at the river "Its nice" I said mainly to myself but Kaoru heard me "Really" he asked me "Yeah I would like to draw something like this one day" I answered back to him "I would like to see it" he said to me, it made me chuckle a bit but it was nice just getting to know Kaoru by himself.

"Hey Kaoru, you and Hikaru have always been together ever since you was little right" I asked him out of the blue "Yeah we even kept people out of our world so we wouldn't get hurt" he explained to me "Really" I asked him again "Yeah but now I feel like some one has opened them gates and entered" he explained even more "Oh" I said with a chuckle, it was nice hearing about the world him and Hikaru made to keep people out but to hear that a person had entered their world was a big surprise.

"Yeah, do you want to know that person's name" he asked me "If you really want me to hear the person's name then sure, why not?" I answered back to him "Its Lauren" He said not giving me the whole details "Really well I hope this Lauren takes care of you 2 in this world of yours" I said to him "She is" he said back to me with a little blush.

Kaoru's prov:

'Should I tell her how I feel right now, it looks like a good time, what if she doesn't feel the same way, oh man god help me' I thought to myself.

Lauren's prov:

"Hey Kaoru, this Lauren person do I know her? I mean was she a guest at the Club?" I asked him "Err…yeah you do know her and err…no she wasn't a guest of the Club" he answered back to me "Then who is she?" I asked again "She is…*sign*Lauren…" he starts to give me answer but stopped "Kaoru" I asked a bit worried "Lauren…Its you, you're the one who entered the world that me and Hikaru made" he finally said his answer and I didn't expect it to turn out to be me "Kaoru" was all I could say to him then he turned to face me "Lauren…I…I…I love you" he had confessed "What?" I said to him "I love you Lauren I have been for awhile now" he explained to me, I just sat there thinking of what just happened 'Kaoru just said he loved me, what am I going to do? Wait Kaoru is my friend right but I love him 2 I don't know my head hurts' was all I could think of "If you need time to think about it I understand but Lauren will you go out with me?" Kaoru asked me.

I didn't know what to do but some reason I was getting closer to Kaoru and he was getting closer to me then we ended up giving kissing then it lead to a make out session it felt wonderful, so wonderful that I didn't want it to end but it did when my cell phone rang it was my big sister I answered it and told my sister that I was out with my friends and that I was on my way home, I hung up the phone and stood up, I looked down to Kaoru, he looked up at me then he stood up "Do you want a ride home" he asked me standing a bit closer "Sure, oh and about going out with you do you mind waiting a little bit longer Kaoru" I asked him "Sure" he said giving me a kiss on the lips again before flipping his phone up to call a limo to pick us up.

The limo arrived out side my apartment and my sister was out side waiting for me, she saw me getting out of the limo and saying goodbye to Kaoru, when the limo went and I got up to the apartment she started asking me questions like who it was in the limo and when did I became friends with people with limo's, I told her not to worry because the Ouran is a place full of rich kids and that the person in the limo was my friend Kaoru.

When my sister went to bed I stayed up a bit longer thinking about the day I have had it was 6:00pm and my sister had work at 7:45pm so I rang up Haruhi, Kai, Sarah and Nat to see if they could come round because it was important, 5 minutes later they all came round and we all sat in the living room "So Lauren what's so important?" Sarah asked me "You girls are going to freak out about this but err…" I said after tailing off at

the thought of them gob smacked.

"Just tell us already" Nat said to me "Well…Kaoru…kind of…" I started to say "Kaoru kind of what?" Kai said getting impatient, "Kaoru confessed his love to me" I said to them and them were all gob smacked part from Haruhi "So it was true" Haruhi said under her breath, "What?" I said hearing her "Kaoru loving you" she answered back "That's not all that happened" I said to them "What?" they all said to me shocked "Well we kind of…well made out" I said to them while blushing "WHAT?" they all shouted at the time my sister was waking up for work "What is all the racket about?" She asked us "Nothing" we all said together.

When she left the others didn't take long to leave after her, once they were all gone I got in to bed and got my phone and text Kaoru saying 'Meet me after school to talk from Lauren' I shut my phone and went to see.

The next day me, Kai and Haruhi was in class talking about what happened yesterday "So what you going to do" Kai asked me "Am going to talk to him after school once everyone has gone and I mean everyone" I said to her making it clear to her not to hang around watching us "Well whatever you decide to do am always here" Haruhi said to me giving me support "Oh and make sure you don't tell the other club members about it ok" I said reminding them "You got it" they both said "Got what?" said a voice behind us we turned around and saw Hikaru with pink hair "Oh nothing Hikaru, anyway what's with the pink hair" I ask him "So that I don't get mistaken for Kaoru" He explained to me "Ok" Kai said turning towards the front "Hello everyone" Kaoru said walking into the classroom "Hi Kaoru" me and Haruhi said back to him "Why did you die your hair?" I asked him "Because I like it this colour better then pink don't you think" Kaoru said trying to get Hikaru angry and it worked "Oh brother" Haruhi said to me I just walked in front of them and they stopped for the lesson.

Then it was lunch time and a couple of girls asked me and Kai if we would like to join them for dinner and so we did as we entered the caffeine the twins was fight once again "Will they ever stop fighting" Kai said to me "Don't know but I feel sorry for Haruhi thro" I said back to her, we turned to the girls and asked them if they would like to sit out side with us and eat, so we did and we started talking about different things but some how it always ends up having the Host Club in it or the twins.

As the girls went to class with Kai I was packing up the lunch rubbish and putting it in the bin when suddenly Honey and Mori came out of no where dragging me to the club room, as I entered the room the twins was at it again but before I could do anything Haruhi jumped in and hit them on the head then they fond out that the whole thing was an act, me on the other hand was not very happy with the whole prank thing "LEO WAIT" Kaoru shouted after me as I walked out of the club room door "Go after her" Haruhi whispered to him and he did leaving the others confused about what is happening.

Haruhi's prov:

After Kaoru went after Lauren everyone looked confused at what was going on "Don't worry they need to sort it out them selves" I said them "Why? Has Leo and Kaoru fell out" Honey asked me "You could say that" I said with a chuckle.

Lauren's prov:

"LEO" Kaoru shouted out to me and caught up with me "What do you want Kaoru?" I said with a bit of anger in my voice "I'm sorry we did that to you" He said apologizing to me "Really" I asked him "Yes" he answered back to me "Fine but don't do that to me ever again with I'm going to stay in the Host Club" I said to him as I turned away from him "What?" He asked me "I said am going to stay in the Host Club" I repeated a bit of myself "Lauren" He whispered only that I could hear then the person who I really, really didn't want to see turned up 'Sandy' "So you staying with your precious Host Club even thro I told Renge to kick you out" she said walking pass Kaoru and in front of me "Get lost Sandy" I said to her "Why?" she asked me back "Because she said so" Kaoru said backing me up "Why bother butting in, on Lauren's fights Kaoru?" she asked him in a sweeter voice "Because she is my friend and I don't people like you treating them" Kaoru said walking passed her and grabbing me by the hand.

Kaoru stopped once Sandy was out of site and took me in to a class room that wasn't in use "Thanks Kaoru" I said to him "No problem besides I meant what I said back there" he said turning to me "Oh right ok" I said turning my head away from him he walked closer to me and said "Lauren look at me, tell me what you wanted to tell me today" I looked at him our lips not far from each others and I said "Kaoru when you asked me if I would go out with you and that you told me that you loved me, well I been thinking about it all last night and well it turns out that I love u 2 Kaoru, its just that I've been hiding it for so long it was hard to tell you yesterday and what you did back in the club room with Hikaru was…" "Shh it won't happen again not in font of you I promise" he said cutting me "Kaoru I…" I was cut off by Kaoru kissing me I didn't want to break away from him but we had to for the others would wonder where we was.

So I broke away from Kaoru and went to open the door but Kaoru stopped me "Just give me 10 minutes with you alone" He whispered in my ear making me shiver a little in his hold, I turned round to face him and nodded my head, he started kissing me on the lips and then it turned out to be another make out session, the 10 minutes was up and Kaoru wasn't very happy about it "Hey you're the one who said 10 minutes so I gave you 10 minutes" I said to him walking down the hall to the club room to go and tell everyone that I am coming back to the Host Club, "Yeah but we could have made it a bit longer" he said complaining to me "No because we are in school and if someone saw us they would think you are gay and eventually they will start looking into the relationship and end up finding out that am a girl and you wouldn't want that would you" I explained to him "No I wouldn't, I would like you to be my secret until we finish school here" he said to me "Well then if that's going to happen then we have to keep our relationship a secret even thro Haruhi, Kai, Sarah and Nat about us kind of know about this" I said turning to him "Well if they know at lest let me tell someone" he asked me "Like who?" I asked back "I don't know Hikaru maybe" he answered back to me "ok" I said while walking into the clubroom.


	6. New Hosts

Chapter 6: New Hosts

Lauren's prov:

It was my first day back at the Host Club and the entire guests requested me and no one else, it was so funny to see Tamaki sulking in his corner because no one had requested him.

Hikaru's prov:

Lauren was talking to her guests that had requested her, to see the smile on her face was nice to see, she seemed more relaxed now that she is back where she belonged "Hey Hikaru, come here a sec" Lauren shouted over to me, I went over to her to see what was up "Could you get some drinks for us please, I would go and get them myself but I really can't be bothered" she said smiling a lazy smile at me "Stop being lazy and do it your self" I said playing along "Please I'll make it up to you later" she said again with a very cute face "No" I said trying not to give in "Please Hi…ka…ru" she said falling a sleep "No and don't fall a sleep when you have guests with you" I said walking off.

Lauren's prov:

Me and Hikaru was doing an act in front of the guests and Hikaru told me not to fall asleep when I have guests with me so I didn't because he walked off after saying that 'Party pooper' I said to myself then heard the guests laugh at me for saying that, I just smiled at them "Could you do that to some one else it was so cool watching you do that" 1 of the guests asked me "Sure I could" I said smiling at her "Who do you want me to ask?" I asked them they all whispered to each other to decide on who I should ask and then they all came up with some 1 "Kaoru" they all said, I looked around to spot Kaoru he was talking with Haruhi and Tamaki about some thing.

"Hey Kaoru" I called him over, he looked at me and came over "Yeah" he said looking at me wondering if I was ok "Could you get us a drink please, I asked Hikaru but he is being a party pooper" I asked him with a cheeky smile "Why can't you get them" he asked clicking on what I was doing "Because I really can't be bothered to get up and plus I have these guests and since your not doing anything" I said with a cute sleepy face "No" he said turning so he couldn't see my face "But I'll make it up to you later I promise" I said with a sleepy/crying face, Kaoru turned around to say something but said the complete apposite "Fine, just don't pull that face again" he said walking off to get the drinks. "Wow you really do get away with things" the guests said in amazed at the result Kaoru gave.

The club ended and we was talking about the next event when suddenly I remembered I had to be some where "Hey could you fill me in tomorrow or later its just that I need to be some where" I said half way out of the door "Sure thing, Leo" Kyoya said writing in his note book, then I ran out of the room and to the place I had to be.

Kaoru's prov:

"Where does he need to be like?" Tamaki asked himself but everyone could hear "He's meeting up with his brother" Hikaru said answering Tamaki's question "His bother?" Tamaki asked in concern "What you didn't know? Leo has a brother in our class they always hang out" I said joining in on the conversion "What's his name?" Honey asked us "Kai Haslam" Haruhi said hearing us talking about Leo and Kai, "Well I would call them brothers through blood but they do tend to act like they do" Kyoya said finishing of the information to Tamaki that was when a knock on the door and opened it was a little boy.

Lauren's prov:

"Am so late" I said running through the halls of Ouran, when suddenly I reach the room I was meant to meet Kai and the others, I opened the door when suddenly a book came flying towards me and Sarah storming out, 'What was that all about?' I thought to myself "Sarah wait Renge didn't mean that really" Nat said walking after her, once the 2 of them disappeared I turned around to face Kai who was standing near the door.

"What went off here?" I asked Kai "Sarah started a fight with Renge about siding with Sandy to get you to quite the Host Club" Kai explained to me, "Well it looks like my job here is done" Renge said before walking passed me and Kai "Wait a minute, Renge" I said grabbing her arm she stopped and looked at me, "Listen we started off on the wrong foot, so could we start again for the club's fake" I asked her "Sure, if that's what you want, Leo" she said blushing at me 'oh brother what have you got yourself into' Kai whispered into my ear "Well then speak to you later then Renge and don't get in to a fight with my friends again ok" I said letting go of her and walking away with Kai following me.

"What was that all about, Kaoru?" Kai asked me "Nothing really, Hikaru" I answered back to Kai, we walked down the halls together and into the garden where we usual go to talk "Its been a while since we called each other Kaoru and Hikaru" I said to Kai with a chuckle in my voice "Tell me about it, ever since we met the real ones, we seemed to use our back up names" Kai said looking up at the sky, "You know Hikaru and Kaoru aren't that bad once you get to know them" I told Kai "True but you and Haruhi are the only ones who can get close to them then anyone else, mainly you thro since you are going out with Kaoru after all" Kai said teasing me about Kaoru and me dating without anyone knowing.

"LEO-CHAN" I heard someone call me I looked at the little boy running towards me, when he got close I could tell it was Honey "Hey Honey, what's up?" I asked him "Oh your with your brother" Honey said looking at Kai "Yeah, this is Kai, Kai this is Honey" I introduced them to each other even thro I knew Kai already knew who he was, "Tama-chan wants to see you and Kai in the Host Club right away" Honey said jumping up and down "Why Kai?" I asked him "It's a surprise" He said ranning back to the club room, me and Kai followed he shortly after "I wonder, why Tamaki wants to see you?" I said to Kai, Kai didn't say anything to me after that.

When we reach the club room the door was open and then a little boy came running out of it upset 'What happened now' I thought to myself, when I opened the door and entered it Tamaki jumped on to me giving me a hug but it didn't last long, when Kai broke it up and stood in the middle of it "What do you want?" Kai asked Tamaki, Tamaki was scared at first but then recovered to say "Kai Haslam if I am right" "Yes" Kai said looking at him bored "Since you are like a brother to our Leo here" he started off "Your Leo" I asked him and then looked at Kaoru, he just shrugged at that "Don't matter about that but hate to break it to you but I AM his brother" Kai said making it clear to the club that we are brothers and it wouldn't change.

"Anyway back to the subject, we of the Host Club welcomes you to join us in entertaining the ladies of this school" Tamaki said explaining why Kai was there in the first place "So you wanted Kai to join the Host Club why didn't you just come out with it in the first place" I asked the rest of the Host Club since Tamaki was to busy talking to Kai, "Because the boss likes to make a scene" Hikaru said while drinking some coffee "Well its easy to come out with it, watch, YO KAI" I said to them and shouted to Kai "Yeah" Kai turned to me away from Tamaki's drama talking "Want to join" I said back to her "What the Host Club?" Kai asked me "Yeah" I said to her "Sure" she said turning to a Tamaki surprised at how easy it was to get Kai to join the club.

"There you go, simple as that" I said turning to the others, they was gob smacked as well at the simple ness of joining the club, "By the way, why was there a kid running out of here crying" Kai asked them "Oh yeah I forgot about him" I said to myself, "Just a boy seeking help from us" Tamaki said to me and Kai, "And you made him run out of the club room crying, why?" I asked confused "Because he couldn't understand the meaning of hosting" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, every but Haruhi and Kai nodded, I couldn't believe they made a little boy cry just because he could handle the meaning of a host, as Tamaki was explaining to us what had happened it made me angry at them for making him cry so I walked to the door and shouted "YOU ARE TOTAL IDIOTS" and slammed the door behind me and walked down the hall.

Kaoru's prov:

"YOU ARE TOTAL IDIOTS" Lauren then slam the door, once she did that everyone was shocked at the reaction Lauren gave out, "What's his problem?" Tamaki asked again to him self "He said that because of the way you treated the boy earlier" Kai answered to Tamaki's question "But why?" Tamaki asked again "Your hopeless, Leo said that because if a kid asks for help you give it him but you don't do the things you did to make him cry" Kai explained to Tamaki what Lauren meant by calling us idiots.

While Kai was explaining things to Tamaki I went off to find Lauren to see if she was all right and had clamed down yet.

Lauren's prov:

I found out where the boy attends school at and where his class room was, I looked around to find his class to talk to him and see if he was ok, when I did find his classroom I found him crying on his desk saying he was going to run out of time and that he needed to make her happy, I knock on the classroom door to get his attention and I did he looked at me wondering who I was, "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked me "Hi my name is Leo and am one of the members of the Host Club, I came to see if you was ok" I answered him as I walked towards him "I'm fine and I didn't see you at the club when I was there" He said back to me "Well I as busy with other things but I heard what happened from the others, I'm sorry for what they did" I said apologizing to him for what the others did "That's ok, you seem nicer then the other members" he looked at me like he could trust me "Well some one has to be, anyway what did you want help with anyway" I asked him.

"I need help on how to please a girl, you see there is this girl in my class and she is moving away soon and I just wanted to do something before she does leave but its to late I've ran out of time" He answered me and looked down to the floor, I sat there looking to him and came up with an idea "When does she leave?" I asked him, he looked up at me confused and said "Next Monday, why?" he answered me "All right tomorrow go to your music room and wait for me there" I said to him while standing up "Why?" he asked still confused at what is going on "You'll see" I said walking to the door and down the hall.

I walked out side and saw Kaoru waiting for me, I walked pass him still angry at him for what he did with the rest of the club, "Lauren wait" Kaoru said grabbing my hand "Let go Kaoru" I said with a bit of anger in my voice "Let me explain, please" he asked me, I just wanted to go home and not listen but Kaoru just wouldn't let that happen, "Kaoru, I'm still mad at you and the others" I said with my head turned away from him "I know but hear me out, I'm sorry for making you angry, its just that…"he started but I butted in "Kaoru you need to know things about kids that are younger then you, they don't understand the things we do so you help them understand in away they would, just keep that in mind for next time ok and listen to them" I said about to walk again but was pulled back by Kaoru "Lauren, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" he said hugging me, I couldn't just leave him like this, so I took his hand and lead him to my apartment.

I give him a couple of wipes to clean him up a bit so it didn't look like he was crying "Lauren" he started again "Shh its alright, I've forgotten about it just next time you see the boy again apologize to him ok" I said putting the wipes in the bin "All right" he said to me "You know Kaoru, your like a kid sometime" I said teasing him "How am I?" he asked me "Easy you mess about with Hikaru and you cry like one when you do something wrong that makes me mad" I answered him, he looked away disappointed about the things I said but only made me chuckle at him "What's so funny?" he asked me "Oh nothing its just that, when you look disappointed about something it just makes me chuckle a bit" I answered him while sitting next to him "Oh really" he said turning towards me and leaning in "Yeah" I said to him to complete the touch, we ended up making out for a bit when my sister walked in and saw me and Kaoru.

"Lauren, what on earth is going on" my sister asked me "Oh hi Natalie, welcome home" I said looking at her shocked face "Who is this?" Natalie asked me "This is Kaoru my boyfriend, Kaoru this is Natalie my big sister" I said introducing them to each other, "Hi" they both said to each other "Well I better go, I'll see you tomorrow, Lauren" Kaoru said leaving to go home "Yeah see you tomorrow" I said back to him before shutting the door behind him, "I'm going to bed" I said to Natalie and so I went into my room, changed into my night clothes and went to sleep.

The next morning I was about to walk out of the door when someone knocked on it, I opened the door and saw the boy from yesterday "Good morning Leo-chan" he said to me "Morning but what are you doing here?" I asked him "I've come to pick you up nii-san" he answered me "Nii-san?" I asked confused "Yeah from now on you're my big brother, Leo" he said with a smile on his face "Ok then little brother" I said not wanting to upset him, so I said goodbye to Natalie and got in the limo to go to school.

As we got to Ouran, I got out of the limo and said goodbye to my now new little brother and went to class as I got in to class Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi was talking about some plan Tamaki was doing for some kid, as I sat down Kai came up to me and we started talking about things, at lunch time I didn't go to the club room instead I went over to my brothers school, as I walked through the school and came up to the music room I saw the Host Club watching through the window, "What are you doing?" I asked sneaking up on them "Leo what you doing here?" Tamaki asked me "I asked first" I said to him "We are here to see why the boy wanted help from us" Kyoya explained "Well spying through the window isn't such a good idea" I said looking through and saw that the boy saw us out side.

"What do you guys want? Oh hi nii-san" he shouted at the club but not me "Hi" I said back to him then the next minute I knew Tamaki picked up the boy and carried him off to the club room I followed of cause, we got to the music room and Tamaki started shouting at the boy "TAMAKI" I shouted at him, he looked at me then looked away thinking of something "Why am I here?" the boy held "Hey clam down, Tamaki why is he here?" I said sitting down next to the boy and hugging him "Because of this" Tamaki said after during the certain back to show a piano, then Tamaki played a tune on it "he will learn how to play this tune with me and during lunch time and then he will play it in front of the girl we saw him looking earlier" Kai explained to me.

The time came for when the boy had to play the piano in front of the girl he wanted to please, when the girl reach the music room and saw me and Kai standing out side, she came up to us and we bowed to her and said "Welcome princess" then we opened the door, that shown the other members then the boy sat at the piano, as she walked in she sat down not far from him and he began to play.

The next day in the club Kai was put to the test of hosting and she saw doing very well when suddenly we heard Tamaki shouting at Kyoya about a kid, I turned around to see the little brother that I earned over the whole drama "Nii-san" he said jumping on to my back "Hi" I said back to him "I didn't tell you my name and I didn't thank you for the other day" he said hugging me while all the guests was fainting or screaming at the moment "Its ok besides what are big brothers for but I would like to know your name" I said to him "Its Shiro Takaoji" he said with a smile "All right Shiro, you can let go now" I said putting he down on the ground as I stood up I could see in the corner of my eye Kaoru, pulling a face at Shiro "I guess we have a younger brother now" Kai said standing next to me "Who are you?" Shiro asked Kai "Oh this is my brother Kai" I said to him "Oh ok well you're my 2nd big brother" he said to Kai and walking off 'The Host Club keeps getting bigger and bigger' I thought to myself with a chuckle and watched over how things was.


	7. Pool surprize

Chapter 7: Pool Surprise

Haruhi's prov:

It was another day at Ouran academy well the end another day at Ouran, I was walking out side the gates to go home and do some homework and a couple of chose around the house but that all changed when suddenly out of no where Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed me and brought me to this random water park which I am not to fond about, everything looked wired.

Tamaki's prov:

Its was a great day for the host club to relax and not to worry about entertaining guests, as I looked around the park to see what the other host club members was doing, some thing came into my mind like I had forgotten some thing or some one but who, I kept thinking about what I had forgotten but I also was to busy watching the twins around Haruhi.

Hikaru's prov:

Me and Kaoru was playing in the water with a beach ball when we heard Honey shout over to us but we kept on playing, we eventually got out of the water to get some thing to eat or drink then me and Kaoru asked Haruhi if she would like to come on the water side but then I recognized that she was wearing a pull over on top of her swim suit, the boss's name was all over it.

Kyoya's prov:

As Tamaki and the other members was enjoying them selves at my families water park I couldn't help but notice that we had forgotten 2 members of the club, I pulled out my phone and dialled a number to call some one there wasn't any answer so I left a voice message for them so that they could call back when they got it.

Kai's prov:

I was walking with Lauren through the park talking about how the Host Club is very out going when suddenly Lauren's phone went off but we didn't bother answering it because no doubt it would be Tamaki calling us to get to the club room even thro school was over.

Lauren's prov:

As me and Kai was walking back to the club room we saw a couple of girl standing out side, we walked up and asked if we could be of any help the girls turned round and said "Is the Host Club on today at all" me and Kai looked at each other and told the girls to wait there for a moment, as me and Kai walked in we saw no one in the room the Host Club wasn't in the club room so I turned to Kai and said "Go tell the girls that the Host Club isn't on for the Host Club members are not here" she nodded and went out side to tell the guests that was waiting for the Host Club.

As for me I got my phone out to check it to see who was calling me earlier, it was Kyoya 'Oh great now I'm in for it' I thought to my self I checked my voice mail to see if he left one for me luckily he did, it said "Hi Leo it's Kyoya here, I was wondering where are you and Kai at this moment? Anyway call me back when you get this thanks" "So where are they?" Kai asked walking back to me "Don't know yet but the person who rang earlier wasn't Tamaki it was Kyoya" I said looking through my phone for Kyoya's number, once I found it I pressed the call button it was ringing "Hello" the person on the other side said to me "Hey Kyoya its me, about where me and Kai are well we're in the club room at the moment but where are you?" I said to him answering the question he left on my voice mail.

"Oh great, all right I'll get some one to pick you up and drop you off, oh before I forget have you got a swim suit with you?" Kyoya asked me "No why?" I asked back to him "Because you will need one" he said hanging up the phone, "What did he say?" Kai asked as I put my phone in my pocket "He is sending some one to pick us up to take us to where they are" I explained to her what was going on, as we got to the gates we saw a limo waiting for us, we got into the limo and looked out of the window.

Kaoru's prov:

Honey was taken by the whirl pool and we was on a look out for him as we was looking for him Kyoya had some kind a grin on his face like he knew some thing but knowing Kyoya he would wait for that thing to happen then to tell us what it is, then it was raining even thro we was in side a building but it was Kyoya's families water park so it didn't really matter, as we took shelter from it all me and Hikaru started to pick on the boss for being a pervert on Haruhi it was fun, it was that fun that we didn't even know that Haruhi and Mori had gone until Kyoya pointed it out to us but then I realised some thing wasn't right like some thing was missing in the group.

Haruhi's prov:

I had gone off after Mori to find Honey but the forest in the water park was a bit dangerous in certain areas, Mori could tell that so he picked me up and started to walk on so we could find Honey as fast as we could.

Lauren's prov:

As the limo stopped me and Kai got out and looked at the building the others was at "What the hell?" Kai said looking at the big build in front of us "This way Mr Leo and Mr Kai" the servant there said showing us where to go then when we went through some doors we saw a big water park and servant passed me and Kai some swim suits to put on, so we went to the changing rooms and I looked at my swim suit it was a black with a bit of red bikini I couldn't believe I was going to wear a stupid thing, anyway it will help Tamaki, Mori and Honey to find out that I was a girl.

Once I was changed and stepped out of the changing rooms to meet up with Kai, when I saw Kai she was wearing a black with a bit of purple whole in one swim suit similar to mine, then I looked around and saw no sign of the other members so me and Kai had a bit of fun before going to find the others, I managed to find a water gun and filled it up with water boy the fun I'm going to have when I see the others.

Kai's prov:

Me and Lauren was have a great time at the water park on our own and then Lauren saw a water gun then I saw one 2, so I picked it up and filled it and splashed water onto Lauren's back which made her jump a little because it was cold, we had a water gun fight then Lauren decided it was better to go and find the others and tell them off, forgetting about us and letting us sort out the guests that they promised to see after school.

Lauren's prov:

Me and Kai was looking for the others for about 10 minutes when I heard Tamaki talking about going to a beach, that was when I shot some water at Hikaru's back and Kai shot some at Kaoru's "COLD" they both shouted and turned around to face us "Kyoya you didn't say there would be other visitors around" Haruhi said to Kyoya "Because there isn't" Kyoya said with a smile knowing who we was and knew what was going to happen "Then who are the young ladies over there" Tamaki asked looking at me and Kai "Don't bother answering that one Kyoya" I said to Kyoya "How do you know Kyoya" Tamaki asked me "You are such an idiot Tamaki" Kai said looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi then realised who we was "Oh shit" she said standing next to Honey and Mori "What?" Honey asked her "You don't recognise them" Haruhi said turning to face them "Apparently not Haruhi" I said looking at her "They did forget about us in the first place anyway and leaving us to deal with the guests" Kai said finishing my line off, then it hit them "WHAT?" they all said part from Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Leo, Kai your girls" Tamaki said slowly walking up to us "Yeah" we both said at the same time then splashing him with some water, "But Leo is a boy's name" Honey said to me "Yeah about that Leo is just one of my nicknames that some of my mates call me my real name is Lauren" I said explaining to them, "We should of known it was you, Lauren" Hikaru said standing next to me "Well you didn't and since only one person REMEMBERED that we was part of the Host Club" I said shouting the 'remembered' bit to them which made them upset for making me angry.

Once everything was sorted out we got changed to go home, as everyone headed towards the limos Kaoru pulled me to the side and out of sight of everyone else to speak to me, "I'm sorry Lauren for not realising you wasn't here" Kaoru said apologizing for what happened "It'll all right now Kaoru it over and done with all right" I said about to walk off "But I'm your boyfriend I should of realised that you was around" Kaoru said again but blaming him self this time "Kaoru, don't blame your self about it ok, it was a stupid mistake at I took to be a bit dramatic" I said walking towards him "But…" he tried to say "But nothing, Kaoru" I smiled at him and we left it there but before we caught up with everyone, Kaoru pulled me in for a kiss which didn't last long for we heard Hikaru shouting for us.

"There you 2 are come on the limo is here, oh and Lauren your catching a ride with us" Hikaru said turning and walking towards the doors 'Hikaru you idiot' I thought to myself as I walked after him with Kaoru beside me, we got into the limo I was sat in between them, Hikaru looked out of it and wasn't talking to me or Kaoru, so me and Kaoru just sat talking until we got to my apartment "Thank you for dropping me off" I said as I got out of the limo "Not a problem" Kaoru said helping me out of the limo, I looked into the limo to bye to Hikaru but for some reason he was looking the opposite way to me.

"Hikaru you ok?" I asked him snapping him out of thought "Yeah I'm fine Lauren" he said with a smile and for what I think I could see he was blushing a bit, I left it and smiled back to him and said "Ok well see you tomorrow then, bye Kaoru" I said walking up to my apartment "Bye Lauren" Kaoru shouted back to me, as I walked into the apartment Natalie was watching TV for she had a day off work "Hey Natalie, I'm home" I said walking towards my room "Going to do homework" she said after me "Yeah" I said shutting my bedroom door.


	8. At the beach

Chapter 8: At the beach

Lauren's prov:

"The beach" Haruhi said to the twins "You said you would like to go to a proper beach" they said to her "I did" she said again confused "Yes Haruhi" they said then showing some designed swim suits to her. 'Poor Haruhi, she has to put up with them choosing her clothes' I thought to myself "Hey Lauren, what you going to do about the beach" Kyoya asked me "Oh so am part of the club after all" I said making sure the rest heard me, "We did say sorry about that" Tamaki said with a sad face "Yeah you did but you didn't tell us about this beach we're going to" I said giving him a death glare, which made him go in a corner then something made him hot the twins.

"So we're not going to the beach" the twins asked Tamaki "Who said we wasn't going to the beach" Tamaki said making me and Kai confused but I think Haruhi was the most confused one out of the three of us, "Fine but me and Kai need to go home to get our swimming stuff" I said signing and walking off out of the clubroom, Kai followed along with Kyoya "Leo wait listen don't bring a bikini or and swim suit that will show off that you are a girl" Kyoya informed us "Why?" Kai asked him "Because that guests are coming with us" he said walking towards his classroom.

At the beach, Tamaki was seeing his guests one at a time, Kyoya was helping him, Honey and Mori was doing some kind of warm up with their guests, Hikaru and Kaoru was playing volleyball with a beach ball with their guests, Kai was watching the sea from a cliff on her own, Haruhi was also watching the sea from the back of the beach talking to her guests, as for me I was at the beach house staying away from the sun "Hey Leo, why are you over here?" Honey asked me walking towards the beach house "Oh I just don't like playing in the sun much" I answered him and looked towards Kaoru and Hikaru, "Hey Leo, you seem closer to Hika-chan and Kao-chan more then anyone else here why's that?" one of Honey's guests asked me "Oh because I know what their kind is like" I answered back as simple as possible "Really" she said looking at the twins.

Hikaru's prov:

"Wow Lauren, sure is staying away from the sun" Kaoru said to me,, I looked at him and then to Lauren he was right Lauren has not came out into the sun since we got here, I put down my glass on to the table and stood up "Hikaru, where you going?" Kaoru asked me "Just to see if Leo is alright" I said walking off towards Lauren.

"Hey Leo, you ok?" I asked her "Yeah fine, why?" she asked back to me "Just wondering because you don't seem to have moved from here since we got here" I said to her "Well I don't really like the sun much so I tend to stay in the shad a lot" she said looking down to the floor, "Listen Leo, why don't you come play with me and Kaoru for a bit so that you aren't missing out on anything" I suggested to her "Ok" she said in a disappointed way.

Lauren's prov:

I don't know why I am so disappointed about going to play with Hikaru and Kaoru but I think its because I don't really like the sun at all, "Hey Kaoru, Leo is coming to play" Hikaru shouted over to Kaoru, Kaoru just waved to say 'Ok' but as I got near to him, he looked unhappy "What's up with you?" I whispered to him "Nothing, just that you look like you really don't want to play" he answered back in a whisper "I do, its just that I really wish the sun can turn down the heat a bit" I said looking up to it, the girls saw me looking at the sun and most of them fainted at the site of me in the sun 'Oh brother' I thought to myself.

We sat down once the game finished and I won some how, we was talking about radom things when Haruhi shouted something which I didn't catch, we walked up to her and Tamaki was holding a crab then a centipede crawled out of it and all the girls ran for it, when I looked around I saw Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru running 2 it made me laugh a little, I turned back around and saw Tamaki crying about it, then I walked up to them and Haruhi picked up the bug and throw it towards the rocks.

After Haruhi did that Hikaru and Kaoru went up to her and said something but I was far away to hear, then all the girls walked up saying how Haruhi was so brave and manly, Kai came up behind me wondering what was going on I shrugged my shoulders at her, the next thing in heard was 'And I have the prize" it was Kyoya "Prize, what prize?" Kai asked them "Oh nothing" they all said together "Hmm" I thought to myself and walked up to Kaoru "Hey Kaoru, what you doing?" I asked him to get answers from him "Nothing much" he said to me not giving me the answers, "Any luck" Kai whispered to me "No but I will" I whispered back.

5 minutes had passed and Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi and some guests was gone "Hey where are…" I tried to ask "They are cave searching" Kyoya said to me "Oh right ok" I said turning around to find Kai, "I asked Mori and Honey, for answers about what's going on but they didn't say anything" Kai said after talking with Honey and Mori.

20 minutes had passed now since me and Kai started to asked what was going on, it was really starting to get on my nerve a lot, then I saw Kaoru on his own in the water, I walked up to him to try again in getting answers "Hey Kaoru" I said to him as I reached him "Hey, what's up?" he asked me "Nothing much, just thought I come and speak to you" I answered back then we heard some screams it was the guests "Oh my god Kaoru and Leo" one shouted "What?" I said turning around "They look cute together like a couple" another girl shouted 'Oh great not this again' I thought to my self "I wonder if Hikaru knows" another one asked a different girl "Great, how are we going to get out of this one" I said mainly to myself "Like this" Kaoru said spinning me around and kissing me in front of them.

"KAORU" I heard some one shout, we broke the kiss and turned around and saw Hikaru running towards us "Hey Hikaru what's up?" Kaoru said smiling "Why are you kissing Leo, in font of everybody?" Hikaru said catching on what was happening "Well the guests think its cute, me bring with Leo" Kaoru said turning towards me who was still in his arms, "Didn't we say we wouldn't kiss in front of anyone, cause it makes Leo uncomfortable" Hikaru explained to Kaoru "I know but I can't help it Hikaru" Kaoru said lifting my chin up a bit then hearing the guests scream at the scene, after the guests screamed at the scene of Kaoru holding my chain up they screamed at the scene when Kaoru kissed me again.

"Right that's it" Hikaru said grabbing hold of me and pulling me towards him "Oh come on Hikaru, let me have a bit more fun with him" Kaoru said leaning down to me "No, Kaoru" Hikaru said turning me and walking away "Your only saying that so you can have him all to yourself" Kaoru shouted over to Hikaru, I stood there wondering what would happen then Hikaru lifted my chain and kissed me and all the guests screamed and fainted, once they did Hikaru broke the kiss and walked off 'Oh my god Hikaru just kissed me in front of Kaoru.

It was late, me and Kai didn't get to find out what was going on with the male members of the host club at all, so me and Kai headed back to Kyoya's families mansion to change on the way Kai had forgotten some thing and headed back, as for me I carried on walking towards the mansion then I saw 4 guys out side, they seemed like some people I meet before anyway they was up to no good for I went up to them and told them to leave but they didn't, I asked them again to leave and they stilled ignored me so I lost my temper with them and started a fight.

All boys left after getting their ass kicked by me, I walked towards the mansion, as I walked in I felt like something was wrong but I left it at that and went up to my room to change for dinner, I wore a red dress with black collar around my neck and a red rose in my hair, I walked out of my room and headed towards the dinning room I opened the doors and walked in everyone was there part from Haruhi, "Lauren?" Kyoya had turned around and saw me "Yeah" I answered back "Oh my god, Lauren you look so cute in that dress" Honey said jumping up and down "Yeah where did you get it from?" Tamaki asked me from behind a post "My big sister must off put it in when I wasn't looking" I explained to them why I was wearing a dress.

"Lauren" I heard Kaoru say in a whisper, I looked towards him and he blushed which made me chuckle at him a little at his response, "Hey Lauren, what's with the cut on your face and bruise on your leg" Hikaru pointed out to me "Oh that, well I kind of got into a fight with 4 guys not long back but I won of cause" I said with a smile "Why didn't you call us?" Tamaki asked me "Should you really be saying that, after saying it to Haruhi, boss" Hikaru point out to Tamaki about Haruhi, "It doesn't matter their gone now and wont be back, so nothing to worry" I said walking pass Hikaru and sitting down "But" he tried to say "No buts its do and dealt with, forget about it" and that was it Hikaru didn't talk to me for the rest of dinner.

Once Haruhi came in, a big scene kicked of between her and Tamaki, "What's the big deal?" I said to Kai "Nothing really" she said back to me "You made us worry, so you should apologize" Honey told Haruhi about apologizing, then Haruhi apologized and there was another big scene for that, Haruhi felt sick and went to the closes bathroom, leaving me and Kai with the others, "Lauren" Kaoru said coming up to me "Yeah, Kaoru" I said back to him "Can I speak to you?" he asked me "Sure" I said standing up, we walked out side so no one could see us "Why did you fight?" Kaoru started talking "What do you mean 'why'? Because the boys was snooping around the garden and I was there" I answered him "It doesn't mean to start a fight with them" Kaoru said holding my hands "I did ask them to leave 2 before I started a fight" I said looking down away from him "That's not the point Lauren, the point is that you could have called us" Kaoru explained that he would of come if I had called "It would of took to long Kaoru and besides I'm use to it" I said walking away a bit "What do you mean 'your use to it'?" Kaoru asked confused "I use to get into fight a lot when I was in England for people calling me small" I explained to him.

"Lauren" Kaoru said walking up to me then holding me "Don't do it again at lest not alone ok" he whispered into my ear "Kaoru" I said to him "It makes me worry seeing you like this" he said putting one hand on my face near the cut "I can't promise but I will try" I said to him and with that he leaned down to me to kiss me when suddenly Hikaru shouted for us, "Damn Hiakru" Kaoru said in a whisper "Its better if we don't" I said hugging him and walking towards Hikaru "Oh there you are?" Hikaru said after seeing me walking towards him "So you're talking to me now" I said to him as I got near "And you point is" Hikaru said looking down at me.

"What?" I said looking at him "Nothing" he said turning to look at Kaoru who was behind me, "Ok well I better go" I said walking pass Hikaru "Where?" they both asked "Bed, where else?" I said opening and closing the door.

Hikaru prov:

I watched as Lauren disappeared to her room, "Go talk to her properly Hikaru" Kaoru said behind me "Why?" I asked him "Because you haven't spoke to her during dinner" Kaoru said while we was walking to our room "Fine, see you later" I said to him "See you" he said walking down the hall, while I had to turn off at a corner.

Lauren's prov:

I was walking down the corridor to my room when I heard some thing out side the window it was thunder and a bit of lighting nothing to be a fared of, so I carried on down the hall until a heard something behind me, I turned around and saw nothing was there 'Ok my sleep is getting the better of me' I thought to my self, as I got to my room and opened the door something came flying out at me "Whoa" I shouted, I picked it up and it was a piece of paper with nothing on it, so I left it and went to bed.

Hikaru's prov:

I was walking down the hall to Lauren's room, thunder and lighting was strong as ever tonight but I carried on down the corridor, as I reach Lauren's room, I stood at the door wondering if I should knock or not but I had to or Kaoru would think am just stupid, so I knock on her door hoping she was a sleep and wouldn't answer but she did.

Lauren's prov:

I opened my door to see who was knocking and it was Hikaru "Oh hey Lauren, erm can we talk" he asked me "Sure come on in" I said moving away to let him in, he came in and sat down on a chair, I shut the door and stood in front of him, "Lauren, the reason why I wasn't talking to you was that I was mad at you for not calling for us" he explained to me "I'm sorry I made you mad Hikaru but when I am use to something like that, I can't stop and think of other ways for it" I explained to him as I walked towards the window "Man, what we going to do with you? Let forget about tonight and next time call us" Hikaru said walking up to me "Sure" I said with a smile, Hikaru turned his head a bit to hide his face but I already knew he had some kind of crush on me ever since he saw me in a bikini "Well…I…better go before Kaoru worries about me" Hikaru said turning and about to walk out of the door, "Hikaru" I said making him stop in his tracks "Yeah" he said still turned away from me "Is there something else you need to tell me" I said knowing well he need to get something of his chest.

"What do you mean? There is nothing else to talk about" he said still facing away from me "then why are you facing the other way, when your talking to me, Hikaru" I said walking up to him, he turned round and saw me a bit close to him but there was a gap between us "You and Kaoru" he started off "Yeah, what about us?" I asked him "You 2 are going out aren't you?" he asked me "Yeah we are but no one knows part from Haruhi, Kai, 2 other mates of mine and now you" I answered his question "Then it would be wrong to tell you" Hikaru said thinking it was to late to say what he wanted to say "No, it wont be wrong" I said turning a bit away from him but then looked back towards him with a smile, "But if I say it and Kaoru finds out he'll hate me and…" Hikaru said before he went off into thought of Kaoru hating him "Kaoru wont hate you, Hikaru. He loves you to much" I said snapping him out of thought.

"But" he tried to start of "No buts, just say what you want to say nothing will go out of this room I promise" I said to him making him more comfortable about what he wants to say "Well…ok, if you really need to know Lauren" he said looking towards me and then started to walk towards me wrapping his arms around me, "Hikaru" I said even thro I knew what would be coming "Lauren, I…I…love…you" he said stuttering in my ear, then turns me around to fully face him "Hikaru" I said acting a bit shocked "I love you, Lauren. But since your going out with Kaoru, we can't go out" he said looking down "Hikaru, you idiot" I said lifting his chain up "What?" Hikaru asked me "Kaoru knows you love me" I said with a chuckle in my voice "Am I that easy to read" he asked his self "No, but Kaoru yes" I said again with a chuckle.

Hikaru looked at me and said "Lauren" "Yeah" I said with a smile "What would Kaoru think if we going out?" he asked me "He'd think I was 2 timing but then again he might be ok with it, in other words Hikaru 'go ask him'" I told him, "I don't know" he looked at the floor thinking about it "Hikaru, he is your brother not mine" I said with another chuckle, "Fine I'll speak to him about it later" he said looking at me "What?" I said to him "When? When did he ask you out?" Hikaru asked me wanting to know how long we've been together, "When you and him had that fake fight" I said looking out of the window "Anyway we better go to bed before the sun comes up or we be both tired in the morning" I said about to go to bed "Yeah your right" Hikaru said to me about to turn to head out the door.

But before he grabbed my arm and span me around, making me face him then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips, he was about to break away before we went any further but we ended up going further so it turned out to be a make out session, "I better go" Hikaru said finally breaking away "You scared of what Kaoru would think?" I asked him "No, not when your by my side" he said leaning down to give me another kiss, then he walked out of the room and I went to sleep.

In the morning, everyone but me and Kai was saying something about Tamaki being a pervert but I didn't bother with it because I had my own troubles to handle, I sat in the limo with Haruhi and Kai then the twins and everyone else got in and we drove off without Tamaki because he was chasing after the limo saying something, 'Maybe this new life in Japan will work out after all' I thought to myself.


	9. To leave or not to leave?

Chapter 9: To leave or not to leave?

Lauren's prov:

Another day at Ouran academy, there was no classes because of something big was going to happen but I really didn't want to know about that, for me it was a day where I could just laze around and not do anything, "Hey Leo, long time no see" some one said from behind me, I turned my head to look and saw "Kirstyanna" Kai said standing up beside me "Hey Kai" she said turning towards Kai, "What you doing here?" I asked her "Oh from here on, am attending Ouran in class 1-B" Kirstyanna told us "Hey isn't that Sarah's class" Kai asked her "Yeah it is" she answered back to Kai.

"Hey Leo, what's going on?" a girl in the class asked me "Nothing much, just catching up with an old friend of mine" I said back to her with a smile, "Oh so the new girl is your friend" she asked me "Yeah" I said to her, I mainly spoke to different people in my class and people from class 1-B but I mainly spoke to Kirstyanna, Sarah and Kai, "Hey Leo, Kai hurry up" we heard to voices shout to us "Where?" Kai asked them finding out it was the twins, "To the clubroom of cause" Hikaru answered her "Why?" she asked again "Why else?" Kaoru said starting to walk towards us "There's a big event on, so why bother going?" she said turning to Sarah, Kirstyanna and me "Well Leo has to come because of a certain something" they both said together looking at me.

'Great, now what?' I thought to myself looking away from the twins "What do you mean?" Kai asked them "Its nothing don't worry, you catch up with Kirstyanna about thing, I'll go to the clubroom and fill you in late ok" I said before the twins said anything "That sounds good, see you later Leo" Sarah said dragging Kai outside with Kirstyanna behind them, "Well shell we go" I said walking past them towards the clubroom.

Kai's prov:

I was walking with Kirstyanna and Sarah around Ouran showing Kirstyanna where everything is, then we bumped into Nat she was in Class 1-C, we talked about lots of things like what Kirstyanna did over at England and if everyone was alright over there, then it was Kirstyanna's turn "So I heard your in the Host Club, Kai" "Yeah I am, what gave it away" I asked to tease her "What about Lauren what's her story?" she asked me "Don't know, we found out she was in the Host Club when we joined Ouran ourselves" Nat answered before me "In other words, god knows how she ended up there" Sarah said to her.

Lauren's prov:

I walked into the clubroom and Tamaki asked me to put some kind of soldier's uniform on. Once I did I walked back to the others in the other room, then I heard something about us having 2 new visitors and they was in a way taking the mess out of Tamaki's way of welcoming them to the club, then someone behind them was making a big scene throwing Haruhi to one side and back to the other, I felt sorry for her.

"Who the hell are they?" I asked Kyoya he looked at me then to them and then they started another big scene about their school then about their club once Kyoya mentioned their school's name then the next minute I knew Tamaki was passed out on the floor, Hikaru and Kaoru was laughing at the name of the girls' club name 'What the hell' I thought to myself, then Renge came up out of no where again and started talking about what the club is about and boy I wouldn't like to go there, "Oh and I see there is another girl here 2, you poor thing having to dress up in boys clothes just like your friend, you should join your friend and come with us" the one I believe is the oldest one out of them "Let me tell you something there is nothing wrong with wearing boys clothes because I prefer it then girls clothes, so no thanks" I said walking over to Haruhi.

"Is that what they put in your head, girl is someone who shows off the prettiness in her and…"one started "I really don't care, you wear what you want and I will wear what I want" I said to them giving them a death glare, "At least think about it" another one asked "No, I made my mind up, I'm staying here at Ouran" I said walking back to the others on the sofa, after all that the girls still didn't take my answer nor did they give up on Haruhi for there was another scene when Tamaki snapped out of his passing out dream, then the boys made Haruhi mad for selling her penile.

The girls had left and after a shortly after Haruhi walked out in a bad mood, "Now you've done it" I said to them they all looked at me shocked "What your the one's who sold her penile?" I said again walking towards the changing room, as I shut the door I heard the boys talking about what had happened, as I walked out of the changing room from getting changed the clubroom was empty, well part from Hikaru wait for me "Where's Kaoru?" I asked him "He went ahead" he answered me.

We were walking down the hall when we saw Kai walking up the hall, "Hey Kai!" I shouted to her "Hey!" she shouted back to me, "So what happened? Haruhi went home early today in a bad mood" Kai asked us "The idiots made a big hole" I said walking pass her "Oh right" knowing what I meant but Hikaru didn't get it, "Hey Hikaru what's happening tomorrow?" Kai asked him "Nothing really" he answered walking behind me and next to Kai "Oh ok, well Lauren you going to meet Kirstyanna and the others tomorrow at lunch?" Kai asked me "Sure" I said turning my head to her.

We got out of the school and met up with Kaoru "Hey, bout time" he said to us "Sorry" we said all together "Do you want a ride home" Kaoru asked me and Kai, we looked at each other and said "No thanks" "You sure" Hikaru looked at me "Yeah am sure besides me and Kai need the walk, right Kai?" I said looking at Kai "Yeah" knowing I would like to talk about something I wouldn't want them to hear.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" Hikaru said getting in the limo "I'll phone you tonight" Kaoru whispered to me "Sure" I said to him, they drove off and we started walking out of the school rounds and onto the streets "So Kaoru, enjoying Ouran so far?" Kai started talking "Yeah I am enjoying it, what about you Hikaru" I asked her "Same, now that Kirstyanna is here it well be even more greater then before" she said laughing "Yeah your right" I said as we arrived outside my apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru" Kai said before walking towards her apartment "You 2 still calling each other those names" I turned and saw Natalie standing there "Yeah its wired right, you think since we met the real Hikaru and Kaoru, we would call each other out other nicknames or by our real names" I said taking my shoes off the walking to my room.

The next day I was walking into Ouran and saw Haruhi walking behind me "Hey Haruhi" I said to her waiting for her to catch up to me "Hey" she said with a smile "Where you headed?" I asked her "The clubroom" she said while we started to walk towards the clubroom, on the way to the clubroom we bumped into those stupid girls again and they dragged Haruhi to the clubroom with me walking up behind them.

We got to the clubroom and opened the door it was pitch black 'What the hell is going on' I thought to myself, then suddenly some lights came on and 2 people stood up and shouted Ouran, then another set of lights came on and 2 more people stood up saying Ouran, I turned away and saw Kai standing next to me from out of no where, I turned my head when another person said Ouran and then the rest of the lights came on when the last person said Ouran and they all said Host Club.

'Oh my god' I said to my self, Kai and Haruhi was even more gob smacked then me then it clicked on it was the Host Club dressed as girls, then Tamaki was saying how Haruhi and me go for anything free in a super market and talking about if we stayed in the Host Club we wouldn't just get a club full of brothers but sisters as well, we couldn't take it any more and started laughing at the sight of the Host Club dressed as girls.

"I don't get what you are trying to do" Haruhi shouted out while laughing on the floor, I was clinging on to my stomach and Kai was holding hers which made us lean on to each others back for support "We did this so you wouldn't leave" Hikaru answered Haruhi's question, we stopped laughing at that point and Haruhi told the girls her answered and that she wasn't really going to leave Ouran for she set her self a goal and why she picked Ouran in the first place, they turned to me and I said "I already gave you my answer yesterday and I meant it" "Oh and I see there was another girl but I guess you are staying 2" the leader of the group asked Kai "Yep where Leo goes, I go" Kai said to her.

"Fine you have won this time but I warn you now, we wont give up maidens, we will get you and shut down the Host Club for good" the leader said as they left, "Thank god their gone" I said to Kai "Yeah but they'll be back" Kai answered back to me, then the twins came up behind us and asked "Hey Kai what did you mean 'where Leo goes, you go'?" "We are like twins at times" Kai said and walked up to Honey, the twins looked after her and I laughed at the sight of them being confused over it.

"Hey guys" I started to asked them "Yeah," the boys answered back "Could you take off the dress and make up now" I asked them and so they did 'Boy what we going to do with them' I thought to myself, the rest of the day went well and we even had a visit from Shiro but at the end of the day Shiro went home and so did the other members part from Me and Kai because we was meeting up with Nat, Sarah and Kirstyanna.

"Hey Kaoru wait up" Sarah shouted after me since I ran away from her "Why should I, Tamaki?" I shouted back to her "Don't compare me with that idiot will you" sarah said still chasing me "Well I would if you stop acting like him" I said while stopping and hiding behind Kai "Hikaru keep hold of her" Sarah shouted to Kai "Why?" Kai said holding Sarah when she got near to me, I laughed at that scene "Hey Lauren some one is watching us" Nat said standing next to me "What?" I said looking around and saw a certain some one I really didn't want to see 'Sandy' "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shouted at her "Nothing much just to introduce you to some one you might know" She said walking towards me "Why don't you get lost Sandy?" Kai said standing in front of me "But this person has missed you Lauren don't you want to meet him" Sandy said to me total ignoring Kai's question, Sarah was about to punch her but Kirstyanna stopped her, "Alright who is it?" I said from behind Kai "Lauren what are you thinking?" Kai whispered to me "Don't worry am standing right here, am not going any closer to her" I whispered back to Kai "Alright you can come out now" Sandy shouted up to where she was, then a boy stepped out from behind a tree "Who's he?" Sarah asked Sandy "You should ask Lauren that, right Lauren" Sandy answered her and then looked at me "What's he doing here?" I asked her "He wanted to see you" Sandy answered me back.

"Get him out of here" I said looking the other way "Who is he?" Nat asked me "A boy who doesn't get the hit I don't want to go out with him" I answered back to her "What's his name?" Kai said in an angry voice "Jamie Knight" I said walking off to my apartment, "Lauren, wait" he shouted after me "Go away Jamie" I shouted back to him "Why?" He shouted back to me "Because I don't like you and I'm with someone" I shouted back to him getting my phone out phone Kaoru to pick me up.

"Who is he?" Jamie asked me "None of your business" Kai said to him "Can we at least talk about it?" Sandy said making it worse "No we can't" Sarah said bluntly to her, a limo pulled up and Jamie wasn't impressed "Get over it, Jamie she's happy with who she is with" Kirstyanna said to him walking passed him with Sarah in her grip, "Hey Lauren, you ok?" the person's voice said to me from the limo "Yeah, thanks for picking us up Kaoru" I turned to him and smiled at him "Its alright, Lauren" Kaoru said to me getting out of the limo "Hey Kai limo's here" I shouted towards Kai making Kaoru look to see Sandy there with a guy next to her.

"Who's the boy?" Kaoru asked me "Some one who thinks I am his and no one else's" I said turning towards him "Oh really well I can't let him think that" Kaoru said grabbing me hand and pulling me towards him "Kaoru" I said wondering what was going on "Shhh…its ok" Kaoru said to me then leans down to me and then I click on, on what he was doing so just stood there and we kiss right in front of Jamie, Jamie ran at the sight of me and Kaoru kissing and sandy ran after him.

"Thanks Kaoru" Sarah said making Kaoru and me break away from each other "So you 2 are actually going out" Kirstyanna asked "Yeah" I answered her, "Well we wont be able to keep it a secret no more, since Sandy knows now" Kaoru said to me "Yeah well we better tell the others before she does" I said to him "Tell them tomorrow before school starts in the clubroom" Kai said to us "Alright" me and Kaoru said at the same time, we got into the limo and dropped everyone off at their apartments and Kaoru dropped me and Kai off at mine and that was another day over and yet with another problem to solve.


	10. Haruhi's place

Chapter 10: - Haruhi's Place

Lauren's prov:

I was walking towards Haruhi's house when I bumped into Kai "Hey Kai, where you going?" I asked her, "I was heading for the park to meet up with Sarah, Nat and Kirstyanna but I just got a phone call from Kyoya saying to go to Haruhi's for some reason" she explained to me "Ok" I said walking passed "You coming then" I said looking back to her, we walked all the way to Haruhi's and saw that the Host Club was standing out side making a scene about it 'Oh brother Haruhi isn't going to like this one bit' I thought to my self.

"Hey isn't that Haruhi over there" Kai said pointing towards Haruhi who was leaning against a lamp post, "Well its to late for that" Haruhi said shouting at the Host Club then there was a big scene about it, "Hey Haruhi what's up?" I said walking towards her "Oh hi Lauren, nothing just these guys" she said to me looking towards the Host Club, "Oh right" I said with a chuckle.

"Hey Leo, you came too?" Honey shouted to me while running towards me "Well yeah it is a Sunday" I said to him, we walked up to Haruhi's apartment and she told the guys they could have a little look but Honey had brought cake to eat so she out the tea pot on, Tamaki was acting wired when he saw the inside of the apartment "Its just like Lauren's apartment" Kaoru said quiet but only I heard him say it.

We was all sat around the table and the guys sat gym style around it "What the hell are you doing" I asked them "It's a bit crapped in here" Hikaru answered me,

I just chuckled a bit and sat there watching the Host Club look around the room of Haruhi's place, then the next minute Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki was acting wired "Why are you acting like that?" I asked them "Oh just so that we don't embarrass Haruhi on the way she lives" Hikaru said again answering my question "Wait a minute, I leave the same way as Haruhi and Kaoru you shouldn't be surprised" I said then turning towards Kaoru.

Kaoru's prov:

I totally forgot that Lauren lived just the same as Haruhi, so I just sat there not taking part of Hikaru's and Tamaki's game.

Lauren's prov:

"So what is for dinner" they all said to Haruhi "Will you stop looking so good lucky will you" Harhi said to them "Well it is dinner time so I better go" I said standing up "Ok, see you later Lauren" Haruhi said standing up after me and following me towards the door "Lauren do you really have to go" Honey asked me "Yeah since my sister is home early from work and we always eat a Sunday dinner together as a family" I said to him and walked out of the door and down the street towards my apartment.

Kai's prov:

Lauren left to go home and everyone didn't really want her to go, "Is it really a family thing" Tamaki asked me "Yeah to her it is, since it is only her and her sister plus they use to do it with their mum and little sister too" I said looking down, "So what country did she come from anyway" Kaoru asked me "To say you're her boyfriend, you don't know much do you" I said looking towards him "WHAT?" everyone part from Hikaru and Haruhi shouted (Yes even Kyoya) "Since when?" Tamaki asked Kaoru over the table "Since me and Hikaru had that fight long back" Kaoru explained to Tamaki "And thanks for landing that on me, Kai" he said looking at me "Am sorry" I whispered to me "Well it was obvious, since they did seem to be together all the time, right Hikaru?" Haruhi said looking at him.

We all finished talking about Kaoru and Lauren dating then we was going to the supermarket until Haruhi's farther turned up and saw Tamaki over Haruhi on the floor.

Lauren's prov:

I was sat at home with Natalie (My big sister) eating dinner, "Why don't you invite your boyfriend next time for dinner" Natalie started of talking "I don't think so it's a bit to early for that" I said eating the rest of my dinner, "You've been dating for about a month and you're saying its to early for him to come for dinner" she said confused at me "I just don't think its time for me to have a boyfriend round for dinner" I said standing up to put my plate in the sink "But its alright to have him round at night after school" she pointed out to me "That was once" I said walking towards my bedroom.

"Lauren forget about the past and move on" she said to me, making me stop at my door "Am trying, I really am believe me, I am" I said looking at my door handle, "Well start by bring your friends round and hanging out with your boyfriend too" she said walking towards me "But they have followed me here and they wont leave me alone" I said turning to her "Who Sandy and Jamie?" she asked me "Yes" I said turning towards my door and opening it, "I'll ring the school up tomorrow and tell them about them" she said to me turning off towards the bathroom "Fine but tell them not to use my name ok" I said walking into my room and closing my door.

Hikaru's prov:

Me and Kaoru was in the limo heading back home from Haruhi's after being to the supermarket when suddenly my phone went off, "Hikaru your phone" Kaoru said looking at me "Oh right" I said getting it out of my pocket it and answered it "Hello" I said down to the caller "Hello Hikaru" it was Lauren, "Hi Lauren, what's up?" I asked her "Could you come to mine please" she asked me "Sure" I said to her "Thanks" she said before hanging up, "What's up?" Kaoru asked me "Lauren wants us to go to hers" I said to him and picked up the phone to the driver "Could you turn off here please and take us to Miss Hemsley's please" I said to him "Yes sir" He said to me and turned off and took us to Lauren's.

Lauren's prov:

I hung up the phone to Hikaru and placed it next to my bed, I held my knees and started to cry, when suddenly I heard my sister shout to me that she was going to work, I didn't answer her and then I heard her talking to someone and then shout to me that it was Kaoru and Hikaru but wheni didn't answer she told them to go sight in.

Kaoru's prov:

Lauren's sister told me and Hikaru to go sight ahead to Lauren's room so we did, when Lauren's sister went out and closed the door Hikaru knocked on the door and said "Lauren its us" "Come in" Lauren said through the door so we opened the door and saw Lauren sitting on her bed with her legs in her hands.

Hikaru's prov:

"Lauren" I said she didn't lift her head up at us then we heard something from her "Lauren are you ok?" Kaoru asked her walking up to her and sat down beside her, she didn't answer and that was when we knew something was really wrong.

Lauren's prov:

Kaoru was sat next to me and Hikaru was stood up not far from us, when I didn't answer Kaoru's question they automatically knew something was wrong "Lauren, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked me, I lifted my head a little and said, "I can't handle it any more" "Handle, what?" they both asked me.

"Having Sandy and Jamie around school or even around Japan" I said tying to hold back from crying, "Did they do something to you?" Kaoru asked me "You could say something like that" I answered him not looking at him, "Lauren, tell us" Hikaru said to me while sitting down on the other side of me, "Is it all right to put it in a short version" I asked them they nodded and so I began telling them about why I couldn't handle Sandy and Jamie being around me.

Once I finished telling them I ended up crying, Hikaru was mad for what Sandy did to me years ago and even more mad at Jamie for what he did to me, Kaoru was mad at them about it but he just concentrated on what was happening now with me, so he pulled me closer to him and hugged me for me to clam down from crying, Hikaru watched and then walked out of the room to make a phone call.

Kaoru's prov:

I was till hugging Lauren since Hikaru went out of the room, "Lauren you clamed down yet" I asked her then planted a kiss on her head "Yeah a bit tanks Kaoru" she said lifting her head to look up at me, "Lauren, listen you need to tell your sister about all this and not just a bit of it" I explained to her "She has to much on her plate already, I don't think she needs more on it" she said looking down from me, I signed at her then I pushed her so that her back was laid on the bed and I was over her.

Lauren's prov:

One minute I was hugging Kaoru, the next he was looking down at me telling me I should tell my sister about the whole thing with Sandy and Jamie and now I am laid on the bed looking up at Kaoru for he was looking down at me, "Kaoru?" I asked him looking confused "Lauren you need help to forget the past and move on" Kaoru said holding my hand at the side of my head "Kaoru" was all I could say "Lauren, don't forget we aren't to far away, we're close then you think" Kaoru said leaning down to me and placing a kiss on my lips.

I did answer back for about 5 minutes then I answered back by kissing him, it felt great so great that I felt a hand go down the side of me and under my top, I gave a morn when he touch my skin, he smiled and started to kiss my jaw line and then to my neck, he then sucked on my neck, he moved back up to my mouth, he moved his hand a bit further up and then pulled it back out "Kaoru" I said in the kiss, "Shh…Its ok I wont do anything until your ready" he said in the kiss.

"Will you give it up already" we heard a voice from the door, we looked at the door and saw Hikaru standing there "You jealous, Hikaru" Kaoru said with a smirk on his face to his brother, "Just leave it there, will you" Hikaru said while walking towards us "Fine" Kaoru said sitting up, I sat up and looked at Hikaru "You better tell him Hikaru" I whispered to him "Fine, Kaoru about you going out with Lauren I was wondering…" Hikaru started off "If it was ok for you to go out with her 2" Kaoru finished his sentence.

"Well" Hikaru said looking towards me "Sure" he said also looking at me, "What?" I said looking at both of them "Nothing" they both said then smiled at each other "Ok" I said looking down at the floor, "So what you going to do?" Kaoru asked me "I don't know, go to school and come home sight after" I said standing up, the I walked towards a box that my mum gave me before I came to Japan, I pulled out 3 rings, a bracelet and a necklace "Lauren" Hikaru said standing up and walking towards me "Yeah" I said looking down at the objects "What you doing?" he asked me "These" I said moving out of the way to show Hikaru the objects, "What about them?" Hikaru said looking at me "The necklace is something Sandy gave to me years ago" I explained about the necklace.

"Why she do that?" Kaoru said from the bed, I looked towards him and said "As I said me and Sandy was family friends but we had a fall out over some stupid boys, before that she gave me this and said it would give me good luck for something I use to do over in England but I quit that year" "So you never wore it" Hikaru said picking it up "Yeah I did for weeks but then we fell out so I stopped wearing it" I explained it again.

"Why do you still have it then?" Kaoru asked walking towards me "Well I never got the chance to throw it away" I explained to them again "Well now is your chance, keeping something like this will make you remember the past, Lauren" Hikaru said holding it in front of me, I reach out for it and took it from Hikaru "How do I do that?" I asked stupidly "Come with me" Kaoru said taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom.

"Flush it" he said standing near the toilets I looked and the toilet then at him "I can't" I whispered mainly to myself, "Here" Kaoru said grabbing the necklace out of my hand and put it over the toilet and dropped it in, "Now you flush it" Hikaru said from the door way "But" I said looking down at the necklace "You can do it, Lauren, remember if you do then you will be able to forget about the bad things that happened" Kaoru said leaning in to my neck "You sure" I said turning to him, "Yes" he said placing a kiss on my head "Ok" I said before grabbing the handle of the toilet and flushed the necklace down the toilet.

"Now what else is there you need to get rid of" Hikaru said walking back into my room "What about the bracelet?" Kaoru said while leading me back into the room, "That was a gift from my sisters" I explained to them "Then keep them" Hikaru said placing them back into the box "And the rings?" Kaoru said facing me "1 is from my mum that is the sliver ring, the gold one is from my dad before he died and the bronze ring is from a very close friend of mine" I explained to them, "Keep them" Kaoru said looking at Hikaru, Hikaru placed the rings in the box and went over to the bed "Come on you need to rest we have school tomorrow" he said turning towards me "Ok" was all I could say "Why don't me and Kaoru stay here for the night?" Hikaru asked me, I nodded my head at him and got some nightclothes.

I went in to the bathroom to change, once I got out I saw Kaoru setting out 2 beds for him and Hikaru next to my bed "Kaoru where's Hikaru" I asked him making him jump a bit "Oh, he's gone to call our mother to tell her that we are staying out" Kaoru said finishing the beds off, I walked over to my bed and clamed in it and watched Kaoru finish on the last bed then he walked over to me and sat down next to me "Do you want to sleep here or between us?" Kaoru asked me "Erm…I'll sleep here, thanks Kaoru" I said trying not to blush "Alright but if you change your mind we're only there" he said leaning down.

"Mom said it was ok and that she was glad we are staying out at a friends house" Hikaru said walking in "Well I would blame her since we never actually made friend when we was kids, Hikaru" Kaoru said turning to face his brother "True" he said taking his top off in front of me, I hid behind Kaoru so they didn't see my blushing at what I saw "You know Lauren, is right here, Hikaru" Kaoru said making a point to his brother "Yes I know Lauren is right there Kaoru, that why I did it" Hikaru said turning towards me and Kaoru, "What was you trying to do Hikaru" I asked while hiding behind Kaoru still "Oh nothing, just to see your face when I did it" he answered me while walking up to us.

"Hey Kaoru, you should take yours off too, it'll get warm later" Hikaru said sitting down next to me and looking at Kaoru "I will when Lauren is asleep" Kaoru said to his brother while looking at me, "Oh come on, Lauren would love to see it, right Lauren" Hikaru said turning towards me and leaning down and whispering into my ear, I looked towards him and then to Kaoru I was still blushing, Kaoru gave a sign and then took his top off and that was it I was blushing like mad my face was like a tomato.

"Told you" Hikaru said to Kaoru "Whatever, now lets go to sleep" Kaoru said standing up and walking to his bed, "Fine, night Lauren" Hikaru said standing up and kissing me on the head "Yeah night" Kaoru said while laid down going to sleep, then not long after Hikaru fell asleep.

I stayed up a bit watching them sleep, it looked really cute on how close they was with each other then I started thinking about something else as well before falling asleep myself.


	11. Hunny's sweets

Chapter 11: Honey's sweets

Lauren prov:

I was sitting with Mori and Kyoya at a table drinking tea that I took the club for I didn't like drinking coffee, while I was drinking my tea I was watching Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru making a scene with Honey's bunny and dressing Haruhi up in a bunny suit.

"I don't mind you making noise while we don't have guests right now but be quiet you don't want to wake Honey up" Kyoya said to them while on his laptop, then there was another scene about Honey but I didn't really bother.

Then Honey woke up and walked over to his bunny "Who got Usa-chan wet?" he said turning to the twins, Tamaki and Haruhi even thro Haruhi wasn't as scared as Tamaki and the twins was "Mori help us" they shouted "He wanted a drink" was all Mori said to Honey, the club opened and Honey had guests he was eating cake as usual.

The Kyoya was writing in his black book, Tamaki was talking to Mori, Haruhi was serving coffee and cake, the twins was talking between them self elves and I was laid on the sofa watching, when suddenly Honey got a tooth ack, everyone part from me, Tamaki and Kyoya was trying to get a look inside Honey's mouth but he wouldn't let them so Mori grabbed him and took a look, it was what they feared Honey could eat sweets anymore.

It was the next day I Honey wasn't his self at all Mori was checking his bags for sweets each time, he made sure that he ate something that didn't have sweets in, I felt sorry for him. I also known Kyoya was acting more happier then usual it kind of freaked me out "Poor Honey" some one said behind me, I turned around and saw Kai "Oh hey Kai" I said looking at her then back at Honey "What happened yesterday?" she asked me "Well Tamaki has banded sweets from the Host Club because honey has a cavity and isn't allowed sweets" I explained walking to class "Oh I see" Kai said walking next to me.

"Anyway, where were you yesterday?" I asked clicking on Kai wasn't at school "I was at home ill" Kai told me, we reach our class and everyone was talking about Honey, the sweets and the Host Club "All right everyone quiet down please" the teacher said to us, we all went to out seats and started the lesson.

Lesson ended and everyone started talking but they wasn't talking about Honey but they was talking about me "If you have something to say about me then say it to my face alright" I said to the class, they all looked at me and 1 girl said "Is it true" "Is what true?" I said looking at Kai and then to her "About you and Kaoru?" she asked again "What about us?" I asked again really not clicking on "You 2 going out" she finally said to me "Oh er…" I said looking to Kai for help.

"Yes it is" someone shouted across the room, I looked around the round to find the owner of the voice but I couldn't see them, when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and said "Is there a problem of Leo and me going out" it was Kaoru who said it, I turned my head a little to see him there behind me "Aw you 2 are so cute together" the girls screamed out and the boys just looked away like 'OMG'.

We walked out of the class room holding hands all the way to the club room, when we opened the door Honey was trying his best to get some sweets from people, "I feel sorry for the guy" Kai said standing beside me "I know what you mean" I said looking at her "Oh and here is the lovebirds" Tamaki said looking towards me and Kaoru, I looked down and saw that me and Kaoru was still holding hands.

The day went on and Honey was still trying to get sweets to eat, 'Oh for crying out loud this is really doing my heading' I thought to myself watching Honey all day, "Hey Leo" he said coming up towards me "Yeah" I asked him "Why does god hate me?" he said about to cry "Aw Honey god doesn't hate you" I said looking towards him "Then why is he doing this to me" he said holding his cheek "Tell you what" I started which got his attention "I'll give you something but it will be our secret ok" I whispered to him "Ok" he whispered back, I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out a sweet, I gave him the sweet and said "It wont hurt your cavity so the other wont know about it ok but only eat it with out the other seeing ok" he nodded and hid behind me.

The day ended and the club was closed, the sweet I gave Honey was all gone but he wanted some more so he started walking in circles, "Poor Honey 3 days without sweets" Kai said looking at him "Can someone stop him he's freaking me out" Kaoru said holding my hand and looking at him "Well don't look" I said looking at Kaoru.

A door opened it was the door to where all the sweets was, when he found out that the sweets was gone and only saw Tamaki's teddy bear, he picked it up and throw it on the floor then walked back out and collapsed on the floor, "That's it he's given in" Hikaru said still looking at him "It wouldn't of hurt to give him 1 sweet" I said to them, Kaoru looked at me and looked at Honey who was eating Tamaki's arm off.

Mori stood up and told Honey to leave others alone but Honey got mad and throw Moi across the room then stormed out "Honey wait" Tamaki shouted after him, "Thought this would happen" Kai said to me "Yeah" I said back to her, Haruhi and the others was wondering if Mori was ok after the big scene between him and Honey, me and Kai we sat down and pulled out a sweet and ate it.

Honey came back in crying and ran towards Mori, I smiled and Kai saw it and said "And you knew that was going to happen 2" "What gave you that idea?" I asked in a cheeky way, once everything was sorted we all headed home.

I was walking with Haruhi and Kai when we bumped into Kirstyanna, Nat and Sarah, we all went to the park and started talking when suddenly Nat shouted "HEY HIKARU WAIT UP" Haruhi looked around to see if Hikaru was around a giggled at that "Hey Nat your not meant to say them names when Haruhi or the Host Club is around" I pointed out to her "Holy shit, I forgot" Nat said to me, " What was that about?" Haruhi asked me "Well you see" I started off "You and the other are famous over in England and we kind of named our selves at that as I am known as Tamaki" Sarah said finishing the explanation to Haruhi "Yeah am Kyoya" Kirstyanna said from behind Sarah, "Am Honey" Nat said then running after Kai for she was climbing a tree near by "What about you and Kai?" Haruhi said turning to me "Kaoru and Hikaru" I said with a chuckle in my voice "Ok which one is which" Haruhi said turning to watch Kai and Nat climb the tree "Kai's Hikaru and I'm Kaoru" I said finishing off.

Once we had finished in the park Nat and Sarah went off home and so me, Kirstyanna, Kai and Haruhi was walking towards our apartments "So you going to tell the Host Club?" Kirstyanna asked Haruhi "No I'll let Lauren or Kai tell them" Haruhi answered back "Ok well I got to go this way see ya" Kirstyanna said pointing towards the corner of the street "Ok bye" me and Haruhi said to her, Kai on the other hand was going the same way as her.

As me and Haruhi got to our apartment my phone went off it was a text message from Honey saying thanks for the sweets, I smiled and closed my phone said goodbye to Haruhi and went into my apartment.


	12. Summer 1

Chapter 12: Summer 1

Lauren's prov:

It was a nice sunny day for the summer break for me and Haruhi to catch up on studies, then we was told to come to this B&B and work how boring.

Haruhi's prov:

I was looking at the view of the village that I could see but I also saw Lauren staring off into space, she has been doing that a lot even since Sandy and Jamie started to show up out of no where but then again I haven't seen them in awhile wonder if they went back to England, I started to think about things when I heard shout my name.

Lauren's prov:

Haruhi was shouted by the owner of this B&B to do something, I was really bored working and doing nothing for myself so I decided to grab my art pad and walked to a near by tree where I saw Haruhi hanging out sheets on the line, I started drawing a couple of trees, then a field and then some flowers.

When suddenly some sheets went flying and landed in front or on me, I removed the sheets off me and looked at what caused it, it was the Host Club for some reason they had followed us.

I put my art pad down and watched them walk off to some place, then I saw Kai getting off the helicopter "HEY KAI" I shouted to her, she looked around and saw me walking towards her "HEY LAUREN" she shouted back "What you doing here?" I asked her once I got near her "Oh Tamaki went on a rampage about Haruhi and you" Kai explained a bit "Oh" I said not really wanting to hear the whole thing.

"Come on lets go find them" Kai said to me tapping on the shoulder "Right" I said walking off to find the others.

Kaoru's prov:

We was all in the B&B where Haruhi worked apparently but I wasn't interested in that, I wanted to know where Lauren was and I could tell Hikaru was wonder that 2.

Lauren's prov:

I opened the door to the B&B and saw the others around the owner, I didn't really catch his name so I just call him sue "What the hell are you guys doing here?" I said making them turn towards me "Oh Lauren you're here, thank goodness" Tamaki said walking up to me.

"Yeah whatever, Tamaki" I said walking pass him "Lauren you decided to help" Sue asked me "No" I said walking up to Hikaru and Kaoru, "Hey you ok?" Hikaru asked me "Yeah a bit" I answered him back "Well we're here now so don't worry" Kaoru said grabbing my hand "Thanks and I'm not worry but I think Haruhi is thro" I said turning to face Haruhi.

We was all outside talking about how Haruhi and I had our phones off then there was a big scene about a competition on who will stay in the B&B between Tamaki, the twins, Honey and Mori.

Kai wasn't really bothered because Kyoya said that she could stay at his families viler, the competition was on Tamaki was fixing a fence, Honey was watching him and eating cake, the twins was welcoming guests and Mori was fix old things, Haruhi was serving drinks out and talking to Kyoya and Kai, I was sat under a tree again drawing.

5 minutes later Hikaru and Kaoru are watering a watermelon and Tamaki had just finish fixing the fence but it went wrong poor guy, Mori was still fixing old things around the place and Honey I don't know where he is, "Hey Lauren" I heard Hikaru shout over to me "Yeah" I shouted back "Come over here a sec" he shouted again, I placed my pad down and walked over to them "Yeah what is it?" I asked them "Just wondering about something" they both said together "You better not be thinking of something stupid" I said turning and about to walk back.

"Wait Lauren" Kaoru said grabbing my hand and pulling me back "What, Kaoru?" I said getting annoyed with them "Turn round" Kaoru asked me, I turned round in his arms and looked at him "What?" I asked again, he leaned down to me and grabbed my chin, he lifted it up towards him and the next minute I knew he was kissing me "Kaoru" I said in the kiss "Shh, don't spoil it" he said back to me.

We kissed for quite some time now and Hikaru was enjoying it "All right Kaoru put her down, we need to clean up the leaves round back" Hikaru finally said to break Kaoru away from me, Kaoru broke away from me and looked at his brother and said "Fine" "You know you could do that later right" I said to him "Yeah but I just couldn't wait" he said leaning in again "No Kaoru" I said putting my fingers on his lips then walking off to where my pad was.

I picked up my pad and decided to go to my room, I walked passed the guests and all that while listening to Tamaki's music it was so nice to hear but I just carried on walking, once I reach my room I put my pad down on my dresser and laid on the bed, when suddenly I heard something smash from outside, I went over to my window to see what it was.

When I opened my window I saw sue shout out that the twins was the winners of the competition "Where to go you 2?" I shouted down to them, they looked up and waved at me with a smile, I shut my window and went back to lie on to my bed.

The next morning I was walking down the stair and went to help Haruhi out with the morning shifts in the B&B, it was so peaceful with out the Host Club around but as I walked into the kit hen Tamaki was there "What are you doing, Tamaki?" I asked walking up to him, "I'm learning to serve someone breakfast" Tamaki explained to me holding out a tray to be served "Ok" was all I said to him then turning away from him and walking out with him behind me.

"Hey Hikaru, Hey Kaoru" I said once Tamaki hit them on the heads and told them to behave "Hey Lauren" they both said to me with Hikaru still sat down and Kaoru standing up in front of me, "What?" I asked Kaoru wondering why he was standing up "Nothing" he answered back then leaning forward to me and kissing me "All right, Kaoru put her down" Tamaki told him "Why?" Kaoru said breaking the kiss and looking towards Tamaki "She is my girlfriend after all" he finished off looking back to me.

"Hey Hikaru, did you get the thing I asked 2 days ago?" I asked remembering something "Yeah its at mine, so you'll have to come get it" Hikaru said looking up from his breakfast, then we heard the door go "Special delivery" a boy said to sue "Oh right, Haruhi come up this in storage room please" Sue asked Haruhi "Sure thing" Haurhi said walking up to the boy "Haruhi Fujioka" the boy asked then his hat fell off "Adi" Haruhi said stopping half way 'Boy this is going to get interesting' I thought to myself.


	13. Summer 2

Chapter 13: Summer 2

Recap: The Host Club turned up at the B&B that me and Haruhi had gone to help out in, then some of the Host Club did a competition about staying at the B&B in the only spare room left, Hikaru and Kaoru won the Competition, A boy from my and Haruhi's past came.

End of recap

Lauren's prov:

A boy came in to the B&B on a delivery unfortunately it was someone Haruhi and me recognise from our old school "Haruhi Fujioka" the boy said to Haruhi "Oh hi Adai" Haruhi said stopping in front of him, they seemed silent for a bit until Adai spoke "So these your friends?" "Oh yeah this is Hikaru and Kaoru their in my class and this is my sem…an aquatics of mine" Haruhi said introducing them "Ouch that's got to hurt" I thought to myself and walked up next to Haruhi "Hey Adai" I said making him look straight at me "Oh Hi Lauren" he said a bit surprised "Come on in" I said walking to a table "And catch up" I said sitting down "I don't see why not" he said walking over and took a seat across from me an Haruhi.

The other members came 10 minutes after Adai came in and sat on a different table far from us "So kept in contact with the others lately" Adai asked us "Yeah some" Haruhi answered him "No I keep my distance" I said looking away from him, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru sat at the bar, Kyoya, Honey, Mori and Kai at a table and saw Tamaki in a corner 'Oh great more mess and why is Hikaru and Kaoru sat over there' I thought to myself.

"You guys are funny" Adai said while chuckling a bit 'Well at least it good in see someone from old times' I thought to myself again looking at Kai who was talking to Honey, then a big shock came out of nowhere "Its all right Haruhi, I did have a little thing for you but you turned me down" Adai said after Hikaru said something about him having a thing for Haruhi, everyone gathered around Adai for the story but I just went over to Kaoru and Hikaru "Did you know about it?" Kaoru asked me "No, I joined Haruhi's school 4 months before school finished" I said looking back at everyone, they was all sat round the table talking about Haruhi's past in middle school "Hey Hikaru, Kaoru come on this is the only time we get to know what Haruhi and Lauren was like in middle school" Tamaki said waving Kaoru and Hikaru over 'There isn't much to say about me' I thought to myself.

Next thing I knew after snapping out of thought Haruhi had slapped Hikaru across the face and had a go at him "I thought we were your friends are we or aren't we" Hikaru shouted back then legging it up the stairs to his room he was staying in, "Hikaru wait" Kaoru shouted after him "Hikaru" I said in a whisper "You should go up and see if their ok" Kai said walking up to me "Sure, talk to you later" I said running up the stairs and to the door of the twins room.

I knocked on the door and walked in "Hikaru, Kaoru you 2 ok?" I said standing at the door "Lauren" Hikaru said looking at me then to the floor "I'll let you talk to him" Kaoru said walking out and closing the door, I looked at the door after Kaoru shut it and then to Hikaru "Hikaru, why did you do that?" I asked him while walking to the bed and sat down next to him "I don't know, I'm sorry I made you worry" He answered back "You don't need to apologize for that" I said to him which made him look up towards me, "You always understand us Lauren" he said placing a his right hand on my face "Hikaru" I asked confused at the change of subject "Lauren how is it that you understand us" he asked me "That's because in away I was like that years ago" I said looking towards him.

Hikaru smiled at my answer and leaned in placing his forehead on mine "Hikaru" I whispered to him "Yeah" he said pulling away from me, "What do you and Kaoru see in me that made you fall in love with me?" I asked him knowing it was a stupid question to ask a boy, "Because your not like the other girls in the school" he said putting his left hand on my lap and moved his right hand behind my back to pull me in closer to him.

"Hikaru" I was all I could say "Not only that but you told us apart straight away without guessing" he continued with his answer, "But Haruhi can tell you part" I said pulling away a bit "Yeah but she not as cute as you" he said leaning in placed his lips on mine, I deepened the kiss and we stayed that way for a bit then I felt Hikaru's hand move a bit further up my leg "Hikaru" I said in the kiss "I'm sorry" he said pulling out of the kiss.

"It's ok" I said pulling him in for another make out session "Lauren" he said in the kiss "Yeah" I answered back to him "Let me carry on" he said moving his hand further up my leg "What do you mean?" I asked him "Be mine" he whispered into me ear "Hikaru" I was all I could say to him "Lauren" he said to me before laying me down on the bed, "I love you, Lauren" Hikaru said while standing over me "Hikaru, what if Kaoru walks in?" I said looking at the door "Don't worry he'll join in or leave you to me" Hikaru said leaning down to me and kissed my lips.

I kissed him back and he moved his hand to the side of me and behind my back to undo the knot of my apron, once he did he removed the apron by breaking the kiss and over my head and leaned back down to join our lips again, after him moved down to the bottom of my jaw line while he put his hand under my top trying to undo my bar "Hikaru" I said when he moved down towards my neck and found a soft spot, he stared to kiss in and then he lick it a couple of times before sucking on it.

As Hikaru undid my bar and took the ends of my top then pulled it off, he throw it on the floor and then sat up to take in the sight of my half naked body "Lauren you are so beautiful" he said placing his hands on my bar straps and pulled it off "Hikaru" I said looking at him, he smiled at me before he leaned down to my ear and whispered "Don't worry I wont go that far" he lifted his head and leaned down and placed his lips with mine, I felt his hand roman my upper body, massaging both of my breasts "Hikaru" I said again in the kiss, he moved down towards one of my breasts and started licking it then he took it into his mouth, "Hikaru" I said again biting my hand, then there was a knock on the door "One sec" Hikaru shouted to them and then got off of me and passed me my clothes "Go change in there" Hikaru said pointing towards the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and got changed then I heard Kaoru from the other side of the door "Where's Lauren?" "She is in the bathroom" Hikaru told him, I opened the door and saw that it was nearly noon already "Hey Kaoru" I said walking up to him "Hey Lauren, you ok?" he answered me "Yeah fine" I answered him back "Well I better go see if there is anything needs doing around the B&B later" I said walking out the door.

I walked down the stairs and saw Kai there "Hey Kai" I said when I got to the bottom "Hey" she answered back "So what's going off?" I asked her seeing Tamaki in a bad mood once again "Kaoru just asked Haruhi on a date" Kai explained to me "Really" I said looking at the twins room "Don't worry, I think he is up to something" Kai said looking at me, "Yeah your right" I said looking at her.

It was night time and Kaoru had came down to talk to me "Lauren did anything happen between you and Hikaru?" he said looking at the table "We made out like we do" I said to him putting the glasses on a tray, "I mean did you…" he started off "Yeah and no" I said knowing what he was on about "What?" he said confused at my answer "We did go a bit further then usual but not that far" I explained to him, "So did he see your…" he started again "Yes, he did" I said putting the tray on the bar "Oh right" he said looking down at the floor "Why do you want to look?" I said turning to face him "What? No. I mean. Not yet" he said blushing like his head was going to blow "Alright" I said as I walked towards him, as I got to the table and sat down next to him I asked him something "Are taking Haruhi on a date?" "Well, no am just going to get Hikaru to go instead because he needs to know things on his own" he said to me while grabbing my hand "But I'll take you out on one" said finishing his explanation "Of cause you would I am your girlfriend" I said chuckling at him.

"That's true" he said standing up "You going to bed" I asked him "No" he said looking down to me "Then why you standing up?" I asked confused "So I could do this" he said then he picked me up bridle style "Kaoru" I shouted a bit "Yeah" he said leaning in towards my neck "What you do…doing?" I tried to say for Kaoru had found another soft spot on my neck, "I'm taking you to bed" he said while he started walking towards and up the stairs, "I can walk" I said looking down to the floor "I know but I want to carry you" he said as he stopped at my door "Ok well you can out me down Kaoru" I said looking up at him "Ok" he said putting me down, "See you in the morning" I said shutting the door.

Next morning me, Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, Mori and Tamaki was in a café spying on Hikaru and Haruhi, Tamaki was strangling Kaoru so Kaoru had explain things to him on why Hikaru and Haruhi was on the date, we was walking through the town behind Hikaru and Haruhi that's when I saw Kai at a sweet shop "Hey Kai you not hanging out with us" I asked her "Well I do need space from them guys since am stuck with Kyoya all summer vacation" she explained to me "Oh right, I guess I'll hang out with you then" I said looking around noticing that the others had left me "Sure" Kai said handing me some sweets, me and Kai walked around town and exploded all the different kind of shops, when suddenly it started to rain "Oh great I hope Haruhi gets home fast" I said mainly to myself "Why?" Kai asked me, I pointed up to the sky and saw thunder clouds "That's why, Haruhi is scared of them" I said walking back to the B&B "No doubt Hikaru will bring her back" Kai said cheering me up from worrying about Haruhi "Yeah your right" I said as I entered the B&B with her behind me "Think of others for once" some one shouted "That sounded like Tamaki" Kai said following me to where shouting came from "Is everything alright" I asked wondering what was going on "Yeah everything will be fine" Kaoru said walking up to me knowing I would be worrying about Haruhi.

As Haruhi and Hikaru entered the B&B side by side Tamaki was shouting at him for what he did "Alright Tamaki he gets the point now shut the hell up" Kai said bring dry towels for Haruhi and Hikaru, "Here Haruhi" I said passing her a towel "Thanks Lauren" she said putting the towel around her head, "Lauren can the wait for another time" Kaoru asked me "Sure" I said smiling up at him.

The rain stopped and Adai dropped by to see if Haruhi and Hikaru was ok and he even brought a water melon, every one was down stairs part from Kyoya, me and Kaoru "Tell me, if your little plan worked would you think it would be possible that they might of ended up falling for each other" Kyoya asked Kaoru, I looked at Kaoru then hugged him "No it's to early for that" Kaoru said looking down at me and smiled, I smiled back "You 2 are full of surprises" Kyoya said looking down at the others "Are we?" I asked looking toward Kaoru "I guess we are" Kaoru said looking down to the other as well, I just shrugged my shoulder and hugged Kaoru a bit tighter then looked back at the others as well 'This is the best moment of my life yet' I thought to myself and closed my eyes 'Mom'.


	14. A day out

Chapter 14: A day out

Lauren's prov:

A day with out the host club but with Kai, Sarah, Kirstyanna and Nat, we was walking through town when we bumped into and old friend from England "Kat?" I said to her, she turned around and said "Hey, what's up?" "What you doing here?" Kai asked her "Oh I just moved here yesterday and will be attending school soon to" she explained to us, "Oh, which school?" Sarah asked this time "It's a secret" she said then walking off "Kat wait" Nat shouted and went after her.

Sarah went after Nat, so me, Kai and Kirstyanna was left behind "Ok, now what?" Kai asked turning to me "I don't know," I answered back to her then shrugged my shoulders "How about we look around in there for a bit?" Kirstyanna pointed to a building that was holding an exhibition of didn't things, "Alright" both me and Kai said and we all started walking into the building.

As me, Kai and Kirstyanna walked into the building Kai had spotted Haruhi looking around the different shops "Hi Haruhi" Kai shouted over to her "Hey you 3" she said when she saw me and Kirstyanna as well, "What you doing?" I asked her "Oh looking around some shops, am about to go up a level you want to come?" she said pointing to a board to see what was going on up there.

"Sure" I said shrugging my shoulders then looking at Kirstyanna and Kai they just nodded their heads, as we got to the next level Kirstyanna wanted to go in a shop alone and meet up later with us, so we just carried on up to the level above "Hey Leo, can we up to the top level?" Kai asked me "Sure" I said then turned to Haruhi "We're going up to the top level to see what's going on up there, you coming" I said to Haruhi after Kai went a head a bit "No you 2 go I'll catch up later" she said walking to 1 of the stores there, "Ok, see you later" I said catching up with Kai.

"Isn't Haruhi coming?" Kai said once I caught up with her "No she'll catch up later" I said walking to the lifts and pressed the button, as the lift came me and Kai got in and I pressed the button that took us up to the top level of the building, "So Kaoru you really going out with both twins?" Kai asked me "Yeah sure am, Hikaru" I said smiling at her "Hey, do you think Tamaki is jealous of you dating Kaoru?" Kai asked me watching the numbers go up on the lift.

"Yeah I do think she is but I can't help him falling in love with me nor can I help falling 4 him as well" I said looking down at the floor "Tell you what, what ever happens Kaoru will be there 4 you no matter what, even if you 2 are together or not" Kai said looking at me "And as your brother I will make sure he doesn't hurt you and that goes 4 Hikaru 2" she said finishing off her explanation then hugging me.

The doors open on the lift, me and Kai step out and saw that there was a stage ready 4 a show to start, a couple of rides 4 kids to play on then something caught my eye "Hikaru, Kaoru?" I said then looked at Kai, "What they doing here?" Kai asked me "I don't know, come on" I said walking to the marry go round with Kai following behind then saw something in the corner of her eye.

"Tamaki?" Kai had seen Tamaki with a dog licking him like mad "Kai?" I asked wondering who she saw "What the hell?" I said to her "Don't know but you better go see them I'll handle him" Kai said walking off "Ok" I said after her, I walked to the exit of the ride and as I reach it the twins was coming off.

As they was walking towards the others I was walking right behind them about 1 inch away, I started to run and then pushed Kaoru forwards a bit "Leo" Hikaru said surprised at me appearing out of no where "Yeah" I said smiling at him, "Where didn't you come from?" Hiakru asked again "I was behind you an plus I came here with Kai, Kirstyanna and Haruhi" I explained to him "Well you could surprised us a different way then that" Kaoru said walking back a bit "Like what?" I asked not really knowing what he was on about "I mean this" he said to me, then stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me and then kissed my neck "Kaoru" I said trying to get away.

"Stop moving or I wont let go" Kaoru whispered in my ear "Alright I get the point, so let me go already" I said turning to face him in his arms "I will when I get my kiss" he said smiling at me "Not going to happen" I said looking away "Oh really then I guess I'll have to keep hold of you" he said leaning down towards me, "Alright Kaoru that's enough" Hikaru said grabbing me and pushing me forward a bit "Oh come on Hikaru, I was only having a bit of fun" Kaoru said walking after his brother and me "Well you was about to catch a crowd with your scene" Hikaru pointed out to Kaoru.

As me, Hikaru and Kaoru found the others, Tamaki started to panic because we was there and that we was dragged into their day trip without me, Kai and Haruhi "Well Haruhi isn't here so basically it's just us you need to panic about" Kai said explaining even thro it looked like she had already told him so many times before, "But we didn't want to ruin your day" Tamaki said grabbing hold of Kai "Tamaki, when have you not ruin our day plans" I said standing behind Kai, Tamaki looked at me and then went into a corner.

"Tama-chan the show is about to start" Honey shouted towards us, the show started but me and Kai wasn't really bothered about the show so we decide to go look in the shops around until e heard Renge's voice that is, "Great she's here to" Kai said looking back towards the stage "She must be following us some how" I said looking towards the stage 2 "Hey wait a minute, where is Kyoya" Kai said looking towards the Host Club "Now you mention it, I haven't seen him with them at all" I said looking around to spot him "Do you think I should ask them?" Kai asked me "If you want" I said looking towards her.

Kai walked up to Tamaki and asked where Kyoya was, when Kai had asked that Tamaki stood up and started looking around and ran off to find him, "He doesn't know" Kai said once she got back to me "Really I never guessed" I said watching the other follow him, "Do you think we should follow them?" Kai asked me "I think we should to find out what happens" I said starting to walk after them.

When we reach them they was at a desk asking for some help "This is not going to be good" I said to Kai "You think" Kai said looking at me, 5 minutes later Kyoya showed up with Haruhi "So this is where you been all day Haruhi?" I asked her "Yeah and oh Kirstyanna said sorry but she had to meet up with some one" Haruhi answered back to me "Oh ok" I said turning to Kai.

"Well I'm going home, see you later" Haruhi said after watching Tamaki get attack by the dog again, "See you Haruhi" I said as she walked off home "So Haruhi isn't staying to have some fun" Hikaru and Kaoru said together then turned to me and Kai "What?" Kai said knowing the twins are looking at us, "You going to play with us?" they said standing each side of Kai "No" Kai said walking up to me, "You going 2" I asked her "Yeah, the boys didn't want us here in the first place so its better to leave" Kai said looking back towards the club "Yeah your right, lets go" I said walking off "Aren't you going to say goodbye to the twins?" Kai asked walking after me "No, I'll see them soon anyway no doubt" I said turning my head a bit to them with a smile and walked on home.


	15. The Lobelia girls are back

**Chapter 15: The Lobelia girls are back.**

Lauren's pov:

It's was a normal morning a day off school, day where I can have pace and quiet to myself without the host club, well that was what I thought until my phone went off "Hello" I said to the caller "Oh hi Leo it's Hikaru" the caller said on the other side of the phone "What's up Hikaru?" I said laying on my bed "Can you meet us out side?" Hikaru asked me "Why?" I said sitting up on my bed "Because we went you 2" Hikaru answered me "We?" I said confused "Yeah, me and Kaoru" Hikaru said on the other side "Then why don't you come in, you have a spare key," I said signing to him.

"Yeah we was thinking of that but then we got a call from Tamaki saying to meet him out side Haruhi's" Hikaru explained to me "Then why didn't you just come up and tell me instead of phoning me" I said to him hanging up the phone, I got up and got dressed then headed out the door "Right am here" I said walking towards the limo, "Hey Leo" Kaoru said standing out side the limo while Hikaru was sit in the limo "Hey Kaoru" I said walking up to him "I think it was stupid of you calling me to say that" I said getting in the limo.

"Does it really matter now," Hikaru said looking at me disappointed "What?" I said looking back to him "Your not wearing a dress" Hikaru said looking down at my clothes "I don't like wearing them, so am not going to wear them unless I have to, which I don't" I explained to him and turned to face Kaoru "Fine" Hikaru said facing the front, "Hikaru" Kaoru whispered looking at his brother and then at me "Don't you stick up 4 him 2 Kaoru" I said giving him the daggers.

"I didn't do anything" Kaoru said waving his hands in front of me to back off "Fine whatever" I said looking away from him "Boy this is going to be fun" Kaoru said to himself, "Oh by the way Kaoru, are you free tonight?" I asked out of the blue "Hmm…yeah last time I checked" Kaoru said looking at Hikaru who wasn't really bothered "Great could you come round later my sister wants you to have dinner with us" I explained why I asked in the first place "Sure but what about Hikaru?" Kaoru said pointing at Hikaru "Her sister only knows that you are going out with her Kaoru, I'll be fine don't worry" Hikaru said sitting back and placing an arm around me "Besides Leo will make up 4 it wont you, Leo" Hikaru said finishing off his talk while lifting my chin up.

I didn't say anything about that, then I felt Kaoru pull me away from Hikaru "Hikaru stop we're almost there and we don't want the others knowing that Lauren is dating both of us" Kaoru explain to Hikaru as we was about to pull up to Haruhi apartment, we got out of the limo and joined the other out side Haruhi's door.

"Hey Kai I thought you was meeting up with Kat?" I said looking towards her "I was but Tamaki here came out of no where with Honey and Mori who bragged me here" Kai said shrugging her shoulders "So you don't know why we are here?" I asked looking towards Kaoru "Nope" Kai said looking towards the door when it opened to see Haruhi's dad when we did the others walked off as I stayed there looking gone out "Hi Ranka" I said waving my hand up to him "Oh hi Lauren and get back here you lot" he said going after the others.

"Is Haru-chan here" Honey asked Ranka "No sorry she just went out with some friends" he explained, I looked at Kai and she nodded "Me and Kai are just going outside for a bit" I said walking outside behind Kai, "Where do you think Haruhi has gone?" Kai asked me when the others couldn't hear us "My guess is good as yours Kai" I said walking down the stairs from Haruhi's apartment then something caught my eye "Hey isn't that?" I pick it up and shown Kai, Kai took a closer look and said "It's Lobelia's logo, wait a minute you don't think Haruhi was taken by the Lobelia girls from a couple of weeks ago" "It looks like it" I said turning and started walking towards Lobelia academy school.

Hikaru prov:

"Well Haruhi does have the right to hang out with her old friends, so we'll be off" Tamaki said as we all walked out, "I would never thought Haruhi was friends with the girls from Lobelia but oh well" Ranka said walking back inside his apartment "Wait you didn't just say Lo…" Tamaki started off "Bel…" Kaoru said the next bit "I…" I said after Kaoru and then all three of us said "A" to finish off.

Kyoya prov:

While Tamaki and the others were being total idiots, I noticed that Lauren and Kai wasn't outside or at the bottom of the stairs where they would have been "I hate to disturb your little talk but Lauren and Kai have gone missing" I said informing them "WHAT?" Kaoru said looking over the rails "They must of found out and headed over to the Lobelia school to get Haruhi" Tamaki said to us then he said "Then we'll have to go after them" about to walk out when Ranka said "Oh brother Haruhi and Lauren sure do like to get in to trouble but yet they only tell each other about it" "What do mean?" Kyoya asked him "Lauren moved here from England not long back and Haruhi has always been doing things by herself until she met Lauren" Ranka started to explain "Can you tell us another time please we need to find Lauren, Haruhi and Kai" Hikaru said after he saw Kaoru half way down the stairs.

Lauren's prov:

"So this is Lobelia school," I said looking to Kai she nodded her head and started walking inside the school grounds, "It's so quiet" Kai said looking around the school grounds "That's because the students are in club sessions or something like that" I said looking around as well "Leo, Kai" someone said from behind us, we turned around and saw Kat "Kat, What you doing here?" Kai asked her as she walked towards us "I attend here" she said as she walked passed us "Oh really" I asked her then saw a couple of girls pop out of no where "What you doing here?" Kat asked me "We're here to get Haruhi" I said giving the other girls dead eyes "Haruhi? Oh the girl who is taking part in the show later today" Kat said thinking about who Haruhi is "What do you mean the girl taking part in the show?" Kai asked her "Well, well, well isn't this my lucky day" some one said from behind Kat, it was the girl from before "What do you mean?" I asked her with a bit of anger in my voice "Have you come to join Lobelia and band those Host club idiots" she said walking up to Kai and then looking at me "No we aren't here to join Lobelia" I said turning my head from her "Yeah and besides we wouldn't even leave the Host Club for something like this" Kai said walking away from her.

"Very well girls get them" she said then clicked her fingers "Shit, Kai run" I shouted and ran towards the gates but Kai didn't make it for she tripped over something, so I ran back and helped her up I managed to get her to the gates before the girls got me "LEO" Kai shouted to me "GO I'LL BE FINE JUST RUN" I shouted to her then I was taken into the school.

Kai prov:

Lauren was taken into the school and I could help her for I twisted my ankle from when I fell, I tried to walk and find the Host Club for help "God damn it, when ever we don't want the guys around their around but when we do their not" I thought to myself, as I turned the corner I bumped into the Host Club "Kai-chan" Honey asked questionably "Hey Honey" I said forgetting that my ankle was twisted and put all my weight on it which made me fall back on to the ground "KAI" they all looked at me worried "I'm fine" I said looking up to them holding my ankle, "It's your ankle isn't it" Kaoru said kneeling down to me "What? No, I'm fine really, I'm just tired of walking around the school looking for Haruhi" I said trying not to make them worry about it.

"Kai don't hide it" Ranka said to me and then I looked down to the floor "Fine, I tripped over when me and Lauren was getting chased by the girls here" I said giving up and explained to them, "Where is Lauren?" Hikaru said looking behind me "She was caught by the girls and they took her into the school, no doubt they will take her to where Haruhi is but that isn't all the girls here are putting on a show and Haruhi is in it, I don't know what the show is about but I think they might get Lauren to join in to I don't know yet" I told them the information I knew so far.

"All right boys we're going in, Kaoru look after Kai" Tamaki said pointing to me and Kaoru "Alright" Kaoru said looking towards me.

Lauren's prov:

"Alright Kat, what is this about?" I asked her since I was tided to a chair to make sure I didn't move "Your going to join the show and then join Lobelia school" the person said again "No I am not, besides I don't think you want me to for I'm going out with a member of the Host Club, so I wont be leave Ouran at all" I explained to them "That could all change by tonight" the person said as she walked out and Haruhi walked in "HARUHI" I shouted to her "Leo, what you doing here and why are you tided up to a chair?" she asked looking at the ropes "I here to take you back home and ask them why I'm tided up" I answered back then look towards the girls in the room, "Leo here is joining the show and we can't have her running out on us now" Kat said looking towards me "Thanks Kat" I said looking away, once all the girls was gone and it was only me, Haruhi and Kat in the room, Kat untied the ropes and told me to go along with it and so I did.

The show was here and Haruhi was on and 'Oh My God, what was she wearing, then again what was I wearing' I thought to myself when I saw Haruhi on stage and then down at me "Lauren your on" Kat said pushing me to the wing to enter the stage, as I got the stage and did my bit the person Haruhi was hold grabbed her and there was a bit scene about something the Ranka got in to the fight of some sort "Is this what it's always like" Kat asked me and I nodded and said "Yeah sometimes" "LAUREN" Kaoru shouted and ran up to me "Kaoru" I said once he got up to me "You ok, did they hurt you?" Kaoru said grabbing me to make sure that I was ok "Yeah I'm fine and no they didn't for my friends Kat here made sure" I said to him and pointed to Kat "That's good and thank you" Kaoru said to Kat after grabbing me and dragging me out of the school and into the limo "Kaoru you don't have to be so rough" I said to him as he got in to the limo and told the driver to take me home.

"Here" he said handing me a wipe to clean my face "Wait a minute where is Hikaru?" I asked him "Tamaki is dropping him off at home" Kaoru said turned to face me "You've missed a bit" he said again grabbing the wipe and started to clean my face, "Kaoru, I…" I started off "You don't need to say anything Lauren" he said butting in "Yes I do, I need to tell you about my…" I tried again "No Lauren you don't, sure I'm your boyfriend but you need your space and do something on your own but I am here for you" Kaoru said butting in again "Fine" I said facing forward

The ride was silent for the rest of the way, when suddenly me phone went off "Hello…yes…ok…right, bye" I hung up my phone and turned to Kaoru and said "That was my sister she said that she is going away for 3 days and that I had to stay over at Kai's" "Unless you want to stay at mine" Kaoru said with out thinking "But Kaoru hasn't your mum got people over to look at her designs" I said turning my head away from him "She wont mind and besides you are my girlfriends" he said putting his hand on my chain and turning my head to look at him "Kaoru" I answered hi back.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back "So you want this" he said teasing me in between the kisses "Don't push it" I said back to him in between, we was kissing a lot that it made Kaoru want to undo my dress that I still had on "Lauren, I want you" he said again in between kisses "Kaoru, get me out of this dress and quick" I said back in between kisses again "Sure" he said pulling back and move his hands behind me and started to undo buttons on my dress "Young master we are here" the driver said stopping Kaoru from finishing off undoing my dress "Alright thank you, come on we'll carry this on in side ok" Kaoru said and opened the doors and leaded into the house.

"Kaoru, why is Lauren here?" Hikaru asked as we walked into the house "Oh her sister is going away for 3 days so I was going to ask mum if she could stay here" Kaoru explained to him, "That's fine Kaoru" shouted a woman who just walked by "Thanks mum" Kaoru shouted back to her "Alright but you 2 better not start something to make mum wonder" Hikaru said walking off into the living room, "It's to late for that" Kaoru said looking at me and lead me to my room that I was using "Oh wait I need to ring Kai to tell her that I am staying here" I said as we got to my door "Alright here" Kaoru said handing his cell phone, "Yeah…ok…see you tomorrow…bye" I said hanging up the phone and giving back to him "Done" Kaoru said grabbing the phone and then picked me up bridal style into my room "Kaoru I can walk in" I said to him watching him shut the door behind him "I meant what I said back in the limo" he said while placing me on the bed, I just sat there looking up at him for a bit and then the next minute he lifted my chin up and started kissing me.

"Kaoru" I said in the kiss "Shh it's alright, trust me" he said pulling away, then he moved his hands behind me and finished off unbuttoning my dress and slipped it down a bit, so that it was showing my top half of my body "Lauren, tell me why, why don't you wear dress anymore" Kaoru said leaning down to kiss my neck then started to nibble on it "Because I don't like them and because of what Jamie did" I said looking away trying to hold in a moan "What did he do?" some one said from the door "Hikaru" I said sitting up "Hikaru you should really know when to knock" Kaoru said sitting next to me "I thought you would be busy but then I heard what Lauren said" Hikaru said while walking over to me "So Lauren what did Jamie do to you" Kaoru said placing a hand on my back and pulling me closer.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" I said looking away from them both "Lauren if he's do something to you we want to know" Kaoru said turning my head to him "But I" I started but Kaoru cut me off by leaning in and kissed my neck "Kaoru don't" I said trying to hold in another moan "I guess you'll tell us when your ready" Hikaru said watching Kaoru move his hand to my bra and undoing it "Yeah" I answered him while holding a moan, Hikaru walked out of the room to leave me and Kaoru alone "Tell me when to stop alright" Kaoru said pulling away and looking down at me once my bra was moved "Alright" I said reaching for his shirt and started to undo the buttons.

Kaoru leaned down to carry on he started messaging one of my breast while licking and sucking the other one, I could feel something in my stomach and I kept holding back some of the moans that was at the back of my throat and then I felt Kaoru hand move down to the dress to take it off of the bottom part of me, as he did that I sat up and rolled him over so that I was on top of him "Lauren?" Kaoru said looking confused "Shut it" I said leaning down to him and kissing him on the lips, which lead to me moving down to his neck and ended up finding his soft spot which made him moan a bit, I smiled at the reaction he was giving me so I moved my hand to his trousers and undid the zip and button "Lauren" Kaoru said holding in "Don't worry" I said taking off his trousers and boxers at the same time, before I could do anything I was turned back on to the bed with Kaoru on top of me "Your energetic tonight" Kaoru said leaning down and took in my lips with his, his tong licked at the bottom of my lips for entrance, so I opened my mouth and he stuck his tong in and roamed my mouth.

'To say I had a bad life in the past, I think this is the best thing that has happened to me' I thought to myself "Lauren, I'm going to enter now if that is ok with you" Kaoru whispered in my ear I nodded my head, so he pulled back and positioned himself at my entrance and slid in slowly "Kaoru don't" I said not wanting him to tease me "Lauren I'm doing this so I don't hurt you" Kaoru said looking at me placing a hand on my face, once he was in and I got use to him being inside of me he started going in and out slowly "Kaoru mum is coming" Hikaru said at the other side of the door.

'Has Hikaru always been there?' I thought looking at the door then to Kaoru "Alright Hikaru thanks" Kaoru said pulling out of me "Kaoru" I said confused "Don't worry we'll carry it on another day ok" Kaoru said leaning down, kissed me on the head and then collecting up his clothes "Kaoru you and Hikaru have a good night" I said getting in bed and fell asleep.

Kaoru's prov:

Once Lauren was asleep I walked out once the loast was cleaner "You really should be careful when mum is round Kaoru" Hikaru said from the side of the doorframe "Yeah, Yeah" I said walking over to our bedroom "Lauren really is some girl" Hikaru said turning to face Lauren's door "Yeah she is" I said looking back towards the door to "Well come on lets get to bed for tomorrow" Hikaru said walking into the bedroom and I shortly followed him.

"Hey Hikaru can I say something to you" I asked Hikaru "Sure what is it?" Hikaru asked me while sitting on the bed "Its about Kai" I said which kind of made Hikaru look shock "What about her?" Hikaru asked wondering where this was going "Well she is a bit like Lauren but a lot more what's the word err…energetic" I explained to him "Yeah that is true but why are you so interested in her" Hikaru asked me while I got into bed "I'm just saying, well more like asking why can't I stop thinking about her like I use to be with Lauren" I asked looking at him before laying down on the bed "Maybe you have some kind of crush on her" Hikaru said laying down next to me "But how is that possible I'm going out with Lauren" I asked him so confused "It's no big deal Kaoru it's just a crush nothing more" Hikaru said hugging me before falling asleep 'I hope your right Hikaru' I thought to myself.


	16. Lauren's past

Chapter 16: Lauren's Past

It was February 1999 I was just turning 6 years old on the 20th, my mum and dad had organized that all the family members would join up to go out for the day. I was a lot of fun me, my sisters and my cousins went on all the rides when we got to a theme park, had always organize it me and 5 cousins on one side and my sisters and the rest of my cousins on the other side, some times we raced each and my little sister would make 2 of my cousins fall over something stupid, it was a great day, before the family had to say goodbye to each other my auntie's and uncle's would dare my mum and dad to take all of us children into an old modern house which I thought was very scary and it didn't help when my cousins decided to jump out at me from no where.

In May 2002 my mum and dad got a devoice, it was really hard 4 me and my little sister to watch and go through it, my big sister had got a job and moved out so she wasn't around during that time, once the devoice was over me and my sister had organized who would stay at who's each week and it worked out according to plan and we was handling it better but one day after school I went home to collect my stuff to go to my mum's 4 the week and my sister collected hers to come back with my dad to his but he had not come back from work to do that so I rang up my mum and told her that my dad had not come back from work so we would be late picking my little sister up and dropping me off, 3 hours later had gone by and my dad had not come back so I rang up his work to see if he had left yet and he had so I rang his mobile there was no answer so I rang his work mobile no answer I start to get worried and rang my mum and told her that my dad had not come back from work but he was on his way as his work had told me, I even told her that I tried ringing both his mobiles and that there was no answer, she told me to stay calm and stay where I was so I did, 1 hour later there was a knock on the door it was my mum, my little sister and a family friend, we all sat around in my dad's place waiting 4 him to come home when a knock at the door came I answered the door and it was the police, they had came to tell me and my sister that our dad had died in a car crash and how it happened, so my mum took me and my little sister home once the police was gone, in the morning we had to go to our auntie's to see if she knew about our father's death and it turned out that she just found out, the following week was his faunal and 2 of my friends was allowed to come to it to give me some support.

In September 2003 I had just started a new year at school, I was hanging out with all my friends laughing and hoping this year would be a good year but I was wrong an old childhood friend started spreading rumours about me and my family, then she started saying about my father death which really got to me and I ended up into a fight with a bit of help by a friend of mine but we got expelled for a month 4 it and she didn't, the girl who started spreading rumours her name was Sandy, she had known my weak points in life and the right buttons to press but she didn't expect me to turn on her like I did since me and my friend Leanne gave her a broken arm, leg and her right rib bone.

In December 2004 I had moved schools 4 I was being bullied and I kept starting fights with them, that is where I met Lucy another friend of my who showed me around the school it was great and the school took good care of me and I was never bullied there it felt I belonged there, when half term came me, my mum, my 2 sisters and even my friend Leanne who is like a sister to me, we was driving towards the family meeting place so I could introduce Leanne to them and have a great year but when we got there the meeting place was on fire and everyone but Kyla and Cori dead in the fire, Cori and Kyla was rushed to hospital to get check over I went with Cori and my mum went with Kyla, Natalie took Leanne and Megan (my little sister) to the hospital to meet us there, when we got to the hospital Cori was sent straight to the operation room I sat out side hoping she would make it, when my mum got to the hospital Kyla was sent straight to the operation room to, I watched as my mum walk up and down the corridor then she went to get something to drink as Leanne, Megan and Natalie walked in, I told them that the twins was in the operation room and all that we could do was wait, when my mum returned the doctor 4 Cori came out and said that she was fine and she just need to rest, we all signed in relief 4 that good news now all we need is to heard that Kyla was alright, the doctors took Cori on to a ward and me and Leanne followed so when Cori woke up she could see that she still had family beside her, my mum, Natalie and Megan stayed to wait 4 the news on Kyla. Me and Leanne was sitting at the side of Cori's bed talking about random things, then I heard Cori say my name I was so relieved that she made it through but then she started asking where Kyla and everyone was, I turned towards her and held her hand and told her that everyone but her and Kyla made it out the building and that Kyla was still in the operation room, Cori was on the edge of crying I stood up and sat on the edge of her bed and hugged her so that she could cry so no one could see, 1 hour later Cori had stopped cry and fell asleep after that, then Megan came to see how she is and I told her that she was fine and then asked about Kyla, Megan gave me and small smile and told me that Kyla was fine and that she needed rest and that mum and Natalie was with her, Cori and Kyla had stayed in the hospital 4 a couple of more days then they was discharged from the hospital.

In March 2005 my mum had fell badly ill and couldn't do anything around the house so Natalie had to organize days where she could get off work to look after my mum, me and Megan had to organize who was doing what on what day after school like who would pick up the twins and who would look after mum when the other is looking after the twins, we managed quite well with doing that, I mainly pick up Cori and Kyla after school and Megan mainly took care of our mum, one day I planed 4 Leanne and Lucy to come down to hang out so I had a day off 4 Natalie had a day off and told me and Megan to go have fun so we did Megan hung around with Hollie and Shelley 2 other friends that I know, we met up and had a great time we also took the twins with us it felt great to get out and be with friends, when they know what was going on.

In June 2007 there was a boy named Jamie, he was popular with all the girls and he is also a step-brother to Sandy, he also had a crush on me sine I was 9 years old, he would follow me every where and would try spending time with me, he would even go round saying that I was his girl and no one else (which was not true), his crush developed even more when I beat the shit out of Sandy 4 spreading rumours about me, one day an old friend (which was a boy) had a friendship party for all his friends his name was Liam, he was friends with Jamie but not best friends like he was with me, he had a crush on Lucy and Lucy had a crush on him and I wouldn't blame her since he was the cutest boy in the group of boys, anyway during the party we played lots and cool games and then we watched Soul Eater then Bleach it was brilliant then we played truth or dare, after all that was done I went outside to get some fresh air and Jamie had followed me, 'You look pretty tonight' I just ignored him and headed back inside but he stopped me and started feeling me up and started undoing my clothes I managed to pull away and told him to get off of me and he didn't so I screamed and Leanne and a another boy named Lee ran out side a saw what was happening, Lee grabbed Jamie by his collier and threw him aside and told him to get out or he would make he get out, Leanne helped me inside and Liam told everyone to go home and they all did.

In September 2010, I was starting college, my first day didn't go as planed in fact the whole first week didn't go as planed because no one would speak to me, then on my second week at college a person in my class named Shilpa came up to me and started talking to me, we hunged out for the rest of the week and came close friends then at the end of the week 2 other people came up to me their names are Sarah and Sarah but one of them acted more of a boy then a girl and then she told me to call her Kai, for she liked people calling her Kai so I did, each week I attended college I made friends, Kai became my closest friends out of all of them that she was like a brother/sister but mainly a brother 4 she calls me Leo during college and I don't really mind that so I was the one who said it in the first place, college was a start of a great year then again that's what I thought, when I got home 1 day my mum and Natalie was waiting 4 me with some boxes pack with my name on them, I wondered why there was boxes with my name on them out in the hall way then my mum told me that I was going to live with Natalie over in Japan 4 she had a job over there and she couldn't handle all of us no more, so I went to college the next and told my friends that I was moving to Japan they was shocked at this and then after that day I dropped out of college and started packing the rest of my things to move over to Japan, Cori wanted to move over as well but she had to stay until the time was right 4 her and Kyla to go over (Yeah me and Cori are close).

After Christmas and New years was done and now that it is 2011, me and Natalie was on our way to Japan to start a new life, when we got there and got to our new apartment, we started unpacking our stuff and my sister looked for a school that would take me in after she got back from her first day of work, I slept the whole day after unpacking my things, the next day Natalie had told me to put something on for I was going to a visit at a school that I would be attending for the last year, when we got there I really didn't care about how I dressed or what I looked like but I did care when people kept looking at me it really annoyed me but Natalie told me to behave and ignore them so I did, once the day of looking around the school and filling out forms, we finally went home and went to bed, the next day was my first actual day at me new school, as I put on my uniform and walked through the gates all the boys looked at me with hearts in their eyes, I turned my head and gave them a death glare which didn't work at all so I just gave up, then a girl came up to me and welcomed me to the school her name was Haruhi the first friend I made during my stay in Japan

(Present time)

"Haruhi" Kai shouted from across the room "Yeah Kai" Haruhi said walking towards her "Where's Tamaki?" she asked again "I don't know, why?" Haruhi answered back "Doesn't matter" Kai said walking off out of the room, "What was that about?" Kaoru said standing behind me "I don't know, hey Kaoru, what you doing later?" I asked looking behind me "Nothing why?" he asked me leaning down "Want to get something to eat after school?" I answered him and placed a kiss on his check "Sure if it means getting another 1 of those" he said placing his lips on mine, we broke away and I said "Sure it does, this year is defiantly the best one yet" I said but whispered the last bit and made Kaoru look confused and I chuckled at that and placed another kiss on his lips and he wasn't letting go of me this time, "Hey Leo, leave Kaoru alone and help me out here" Tamaki said while dragging something into the club room "Kai, Tamaki's back and he's over there" I shouted over to Kai "Ok thanks, Leo" Kai shouted back "You are so lazy" Kaoru said leaning down towards me again but Hikaru pulled us apart "Oh is Hikaru getting jealous" I whispered into his ear "What? No" Hikaru said walking away dragging Kaoru with him, I just chuckled and waved to them.


	17. Halloween

Chapter 17: Halloween

Lauren's prov:

"Halloween a night where all the people dress up.

Halloween a night where all the little children go round getting sweets from peoples houses.

Halloween a night where some people like to do tricks on other people.

Halloween a night where you could hang out with friends and have a laugh the scene of tricksters.

Halloween the night a HATE" I thought in my head "Yes its nearly Halloween Lauren isn't it great" Natalie said hanging up Halloween stuff up in the apartment "Oh the joy" I replayed back to her grabbing a box drop that said 'Lauren's personal Halloween things don't touch' "What's with the grumpy face for Lauren you should be happy?" Natalie said grabbing 2 cups to make drinks "Happy? Happy about what?" I said sitting down at the table with a book "Happy that you can spend Halloween with your friends at school" Natalie said setting down the cups "Well sorry for not being so energetic about Halloween like you Natalie but I have my reasons why I am like this" I said sipping a bit of my drink and then said "And what's the point, in unpacking the Halloween stuff when we will be leaving in a couple of weeks anyway" "Lauren, I never could tell what is wrong with you and Halloween about at least enjoy it with your friends and spend as much time with them as you can before we leave alright" Natalie said looking at her drink.

I just walked to my room and started packing my stuff for when I leave and go back to England, but before I could get to my room the door went "I'll get it" I shouted to Natalie, I opened the door and saw "Max?" I said a bit shocked "Yo long time no see" he said giving me a wave, "What you doing here I through you was in Spain?" I asked him "Oh yeah well you see it kind of got boring so I through of going some where else like here" he explained "But how did you find my place?" I asked looking confused "Well I bumped into Sarah and Nat on the way up here" he explained again "Oh right, well come on in" I said stepping aside for him "Thanks" he said as he walked into the apartment.

"So Lauren, how you been?" He asked once we was sat in the living room "Oh I've been fine, I'm attending school at Ouran High School and I met some wired but cool friends there even thro the school thinks that am a boy and not a girl" I said laughing at the last bit "Oh really, well am attending there to some you could show me to them" Max asked as he looked away "Sure, erm…Max I know this is a stupid question to ask but do you still have a crush on Sarah?" I said looking towards him "Erm…no I don't in fact I met someone else her name is Jennifer" he said looking back to me "Oh really wow" I said before my phone went off "Hang on one sec, Max" I said walking out of the room before saying "Hello" "Hi babe, you ok?" it was Kaoru "Yeah am fine, u?" I asked back "Yeah but I miss you, what you doing?" he said to me "Aw I miss you 2 Kaoru and I am catching up with an old friend who just moved here" I answered back "Oh right, I was thinking if you weren't doing anything, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for the day" he said back "Oh well I'm sorry Kaoru but I'm busy" I said sadly "Its ok, babe, don't get upset about it" I said in a soft kind of way "Kaoru I got to go now" I said to him "Oh right well see you tomorrow then" he answered back "Oh am not at school tomorrow" I said again to him "Why not? You feeling ok?" Kaoru said panicking on the phone "Am just going to have a check up, nothing to worry about Kaoru" I said trying to clam him down "You sure babe" I said sadly "Yes am sure, Kaoru? Love you" I said to him and then he said "I love you, 2 babe" then I hung up the phone and went back to talk to Max.

Kai's prov:

"Thank god the exams are over" I said to Sarah walking down the halls of Ouran "Is it that bad" Sarah asked me "Hell yeah" I answered her back "So what you going to do 4 Halloween?" She asked me "Go to Leo's and sit around and watch movies, u?" I said looking in front of me "What its Halloween, Kai. You can't just sit around watching movies get out there and have fun and bring Leo with you? She shouted to me "Stop shouting and you have for got that Halloween isn't Leo's thing" I said walking into my classroom "What do you mean?" she said before I shut the door 'Geese you would think she would remember why Leo does like Halloween' I said to myself "YO KAI" someone shouted across the room, I looked towards the person who shouted me and said "Max, when did you get here?" "Just now" he said walking towards me "So I see me, you and Leo are in the same class" he continued "Yeah looks like it" I said looking away and saw Hikaru giving him the dead eye "Hikaru?" I said making Max turn his head towards Hikaru staring "What his problem?" Max asked me "God knows" I said walking towards Hikaru.

Hikaru's prov:

Kai was walking towards me with the new kid following him "Hi Hikaru, what's up?" Kai asked me when she reach me "Nothing, so you 2 know each other?" I said looking away towards Haruhi in the front talking, "Yeah we've known each other since the first day of college back in England" Kai answered me back "Erm…Kai who is this?" the new kid asked Kai "Oh this is Hikaru one of the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru this is Max" Kai said introducing us, "Hi" I said not leaving my glare off the front "Don't mind him" Kai said to Max "Hey Kai" Kaoru had turned up and was standing behind Kai and Max "Oh hi Kaoru" Kai said turning towards him.

Kaoru's prov:

"So is this the new kid?" I asked Kai "Oh yeah this is Max, Max this is the other Hitachiin twin Kaoru" Kai said introducing us "Nice to meet you" Max said sticking out his hand towards me, I took hold of it and shook it "So what you doing 4 Halloween, Kaoru?" Kai asked me "Oh depends on the classes decision," I said looking towards her and she gave me a confused face and said, "What do you mean the classes decision?" "Oh right, you don't know how to celebrate it the way we do" the class vic president said from the front "Neither does Haruhi and Max" another student shouted across the room "I don't really celebrate it" Haruhi said standing at the front "Well that makes 2 people on the list of not celebrating Halloween now" Kai said at the side of me.

Kai's prov:

"What do you mean, Kai?" Max asked me "You know Haruhi that's the person in front and Leo who isn't here today" I answered him "Oh right" he said laughing "What do you mean you do celebrate Halloween Haruhi?" Hikaru asked across the room "Yeah it's the best time of the year" Kaoru said finishing it off "I just don't get the point in dressing up in scary costumes" Haruhi said before heading towards the door "Oh yeah, Haruhi isn't scared of anything like ghosts" Hikaru said remembering the beach trip "Anyway what we going to do for Halloween this year" the class president asked "HOW ABOUT A SCARDY CAT COMPATION" someone shouted "I know that voice" I said turning towards the door "Yep its Renge" Kaoru said turning towards the door 2.

"A scaredie cat competition, I like the sound of it, what about you Kaoru?" Hikaru said thinking about it "Now that I think about it yeah it does sound good" Kaoru said looking back to his brother "Well count me out" I said walking towards the door "What someone scared?" Hikaru said teasing me "No, I just don't want to do it and beside shouldn't we all wait until tomorrow" I said turning towards them "Why?" the class asked me (Expect Haruhi and Max) "The one person is not here today, will be back tomorrow" I said pointing towards Lauren's seat "Oh right, ok we'll wait till tomorrow and decide then" the class president said to the class and everyone walked out of the class.

Max's prov:

"Hey Kai, you know what the answer will be, right?" I asked Kai "Yeah I do but they don't" Kai said looking towards the doors, "Hey Kai, you going to the club room" Kaoru asked Kai "No not to day am going to show Max around" Kai shout back to them and walked out the door as I followed.

Lauren's prov:

I was at home packing my stuff, when my phone rang it was Haruhi "Hey, what's up?" I asked her "Why aren't you at school today" she answered back "Coz I had to go for a check up that's why," I said sitting on my bed before I continued "Oh and Haruhi is it ok if Natalie stay at yours 4 a bit" "Sure why?" she answered back to me "It nothing really" I said then hung up and turned my phone off then went back to packing my stuff.

(The next day)

I was walking with Max and Haruhi to school and met up with Sarah and Kai at the gates, Sarah was reading a book about manga and Kai was looking at the pages while she was reading it until she saw us walking towards them, "Hey Leo you ok?" Kai shouted to me as some girls went by and Sarah just looked up from her book "Yeah am fine thanks, Kai," I said standing near him (Yes Kai has Change to a boy it happened during the weekend).

We all started to walk into the school and up to our classrooms; Sarah had to go the other way to hers so we said our goodbyes to her, as we entered our classroom everyone was talking about something and by the looks on Kai's, Max's and Haruhi's face it wasn't good.

I walked over to my desk and placed my bag down, when suddenly some arms wrapped around me, I looked behind me to see Kaoru smiling at me "Hey Kaoru, what's up?" I said turning in his arms "Oh nothing much, just that I'm so excited about Halloween" as he said that I looked down and remembered that it was Halloween today of all days when I'm at college, "Leo you ok?" someone asked standing behind me, I turned around and saw it was Hikaru leaning on my desk "Hey Hikaru and yeah am fine, why wouldn't I be" I said with a fake laugh to convince them.

"Hey Leo, your back good to see you" the class president said walking up to me "Hi there, pres what's up?" I said looking towards him, "Nothing just glad to see you that's all but could I talk to you for a sec" he asked me, I nodded and followed him out side the classroom.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked once we was out in the clearing "Well you see, the class wants to do a Halloween activity, that will be take tonight after school and when it is dark but the vote was put on hold since you wasn't there yesterday, so we have to do the vote today" the class president told me all the details of what was going to happen for the class Halloween activity and I just nodded along to it until I heard the after school bit "You mean our class is going to try and scare each other at night" I asked a bit nerves "Yes" he said looking scared at the idea 2 "Hey are you scared of the activity that has been planned" I asked looking towards the window "Yes I'm, why?" he asked me back "I could tell and between you and me I don't do Halloween never have and never will" I said before walking off then stopped and said "And I'll tell them that, so don't worry" after that I walked into the classroom stood at my desk and looked over to Max and Kai "What's up?" they both asked me "Why didn't you tell me about the activity that was going on?" I said turning my head away from them and saw Hikaru and Kaoru looking at me confused "We was going to tell you before school started but by the looks of it the president did that for us" Max said looking at Kai knowing that I was going to hit them for putting me in this situation in the first place.

"So the pres has told you about our Halloween plan then" someone said out of no where, when suddenly Renge popped up out of no where "Yes he has" I said looking away from her "Then what is your answer?" she asked me, I stood up and walked towards the doors of the classroom "Easy, I don't do Halloween never have and never will end of story" I said opening the doors when Hikaru stopped them "What do you mean you don't do Halloween?" he asked me, I looked up at him and signed "I don't see the point in scaring people, its stupid" I said trying to push him aside but Kaoru grabbed me "Yeah right and the real reason Leo?" he said in my ear "That's the real reason and also I don't like Halloween, so let me go."

"Leo?" Kaoru said softly in my ear "Let go Kaoru" I said looking away, "Leo it will be fun" he said again placing his head on me, the girls in the classroom didn't know what to do, to be shocked at what in said or scream with happiness at me and Kaoru's relationship, "Kaoru I do want to" I said looking towards Kai for help.

Kai walked over to me, Kaoru and Hikaru and pulled me away from Kaoru and said "My brother said he doesn't do Halloween, so get it in your thick head and leave it at that all right, and that means all of you" then we walked out of the room and headed towards the clubroom, "Thanks Kai I needed that" I said looking up at him "Your welcome, bro" he said looking back at me.

"So you going to go or not?" Kai asked as we reached the clubroom "I don't know" I said as we turned the door to the clubroom and saw it was covered with lots of hunted stuff, I froze at the site of it "Oh Leo, Kai good that you could join us, hurry up and put on your costumes" Tamaki said walking up to me and Kai in a vampires costume "Erm…I think we'll pass on this theme" Kai said knowing that I had froze in panic, Tamaki was shocked that the words Kai had just said before saying "What? No way, you have requests and you must attended to them and…" "Sure you can Kai and make sure Leo is alright" Kyoya said stopping Tamaki in the middle of one of his lectures "Thanks Kyoya" Kai said before pulling me off.

Kyoya's prov:

As Kai took Leo out of the room Tamaki looked at me and I looked at Nat and Kat "You 2 better tell him, what you told me, even thro I knew already" I said walking towards my laptop again and started adding up the bills we had.

Haruhi's prov:

I was walking with the twins down the hall towards the clubroom, the class decided that we should do the activity and left a place for Lauren in case she changed her mind, Hikaru was talk about what we should do, Kaoru was worrying about Lauren, I felt like telling him but it wasn't my place to tell it was Lauren's.

"Hey, what's with the face" someone said in front of us, I looked up and saw Jamie standing there "What do you want?" I asked stand where I was which made Hikaru and Kaoru to stop and look, "Oh nothing much just that, I heard that you guys tried to get Lauren to do Halloween" he said looking at Kaoru "What's it to you?" Kaoru said back to him, "A lot" Jamie said looking away then smiled when he saw Lauren and Kai walking up "Leave her alone" Hikaru said knowing what Jamie would do, Jamie looked back over to us and said "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to her, well not today that is even thro I know that she is…" "Shut your month Jamie and get lost" Kai shouted knowing that he was about to tell them.

"Whatever?" Jamie said and walked off, Kai and Lauren walked up to us and Kaoru just hugged Lauren to see if she was ok and Hikaru stood near them "Good thing you stopped him Kai" I said talking to Kai "Yeah, it's not his place to say it's Lauren's and we all know that" Kai said with a smile.

Lauren's prov:

Kaoru was hugging after see Jamie talking to them about something and Hikaru was standing near us "Kaoru let go" I asked him and he did, I them turned to Hikaru and gave him a little hug before saying "Me and Kai are going to miss out of the club today, so see you around" "Well we're going to tell them that we can't because of the activity but you don't have to come if you don't want to Lauren" Kaoru explained to me and Kai about what was going on.

"Kaoru, Hikaru?" I started to say to them "Yeah" they both said at the same time "How much do you like Halloween? I mean is it that important to you?" I asked them "Sure it is" they both said to get, I looked away from them and said "Oh" "But not as much as you" Hikaru started off saying "Yeah you're the most important thing in our life" Kaoru said after Hikaru "and nothing will change that" they both said together, "Really" I asked them "Of cause" they said then hugging me.

"Well since it is important to you, I guest I'll go" I said looking away towards Kai and Haruhi, the twins had a smile on their face, then I held up a finger and said "But on 1 condition, I'm on your team" "Sure, babe" Hikaru said in my ear "Oh and since my sister is working late to night, am staying at ours for the night" I said to them, shocking them at first "But it's not the weekend" Kaoru said to me "You wanted me to take part in this activity, and since it will be late at night then it better to stay at my boyfriends' house" I said walking off with Kai following me as Max turned the corner.

"Hey Max" I shouted to him and he waved to me, we left Haruhi to deal with the twins while me, Kai and Max was talking about things.

(Nighttime)

It was night time where we was waiting to scare the others but me and the class president was being scare ourselves but Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't see me being scared because of Max standing in front of me, so they started telling the pres a story about a watch in the school which I could hear, the president screamed and Haruhi had enough of it "Knock it off you 2" she said standing in front of them "Yeah we're not meant to scare our team mates just the other team" Nat said for she had come along for Kai had asked her and since she was going to Kai's anyway that night.

"But we're board" they both said looking towards Nat "Sorry you had to join in Nat" Kai said to her looking out of the window "It's alright, Kai" Nat said looking towards me, I smiled and looked at Max "So when are they meant to be coming like" I asked "Don't know" Max said looking up the stairs then something came down the stairs "What's that?" Kai said looking at the object.

"It's a skull" Nat said walking towards it "Well what ever it is, the team isn't following the rules" Hikaru said then kicked back up the stairs, "I don't think you should have done that Hikaru" I said walking up to them "What do you mean Leo?" Hikaru asked me, then we heard a voice saying "My skull you kicked my skull" the person said standing at the top of the stairs.

I stood there frozen at the bottom of the stairs and everyone ran for it (Hikaru, Haruhi, Nat and Kai went to the right. Kaoru, class president and Max went to the left) leaving me there frozen, then person started walking down the stairs towards me 'Move god damn it, MOVE' I thought but I couldn't the person was getting close "Help me someone, please" I said about to cry.

Max prov:

"Hey wait up you 2!" I shouted after Kaoru and the class president "Oh right sorry Max" Kaoru said slowing down then we caught up with the president, once we did we was throw into a spare classroom, when the doors shut Kaoru ran to them and banged on them "Shit they locked us in" he said sliding down the doors "Great now what we going to do" the class president asked god knows.

"Hey Kai you ok?" I asked to him on the phone "Yeah, just that we're stuck in a net, what about you and the others?" Kai asked back, I looked around and said "Well, Kaoru is trying to open the door, the president is sitting on the floor scared out of his mind and I'm talking to you" "Wait isn't Lauren with you" Kai asked me "No I thought she went with you" I answered back to him "So if she isn't with you and she isn't with us then where is she?" Kai shouted down the phone "Clam down Kai, we'll find Leo don't worry" I said to him.

I hung up the phone and as I did that, there was a loud scream, "Who was that?" Kaoru asked turning to me "Oh no Leo" I said running to the door trying to open it by trying to bust it open "Clam down Max there is no need to knock the door off it's hinges" Kaoru said trying to stop me "Well I don't care about this stupid door, I need to find Leo and fast" I said to him in a panic, "What do you mean? I'm sure he's fine," Kaoru said grabbing me to stop me from hurting me.

"No he isn't, Kaoru," the class president said standing up "What do you mean?" Kaoru asked looking towards him "Oh come on Kaoru, your going out with him surly you have notice by now" I said pulling away from his grip, "What?" Kaoru asked confused "The reason Leo hates Halloween, is because he's scared of hunted things" I said looking away "What?" Kaoru said about to try opening the doors again but it was opened from the outside it was Hikaru with Nat behind him.

Kai's prov:

Hikaru and Nat ran up ahead of me and Haruhi "Hey Haruhi you catch up with them I'll go find Lauren, she must be somewhere," I told Haruhi "No need look" she said pointing in front of us "What do you mean? LAUREN" I asked then saw Lauren sat on the floor in deep shock.

Lauren's prov:

I heard a voice from the side of me and saw Kai and Haurhi "Kai, Haruhi" I said very quietly, Kai ran up to me and sat next to me and said to Haruhi "Go find the others, I'll stay here with Lauren" "Right" Haruhi said then ran to fond the others, "Lauren, are you ok? Am so sorry for leaving you and realizing you weren't with me" Kai said to me, I just started to cry and hugged him "Don't leave me in a place like this again brother" I said to him "I promise I wont" he said hugging me back.

After 10 minutes went by the others met up with us and Kaoru ran up to me and hugged me "Oh Leo why didn't you tell me" he said while hugging me "I'm sorry, Kaoru" I said hugging him, he was warm and I didn't want to let go of him "Here I'll give you a piggy back" Kaoru said putting his back to me, I got on to his back and held on tight of him "You alright now" he asked me "Yeah" I said putting my head on his back.

"Come on we need to meet up with the other teams" Nat said walking towards the garden room "Right" everyone said part from me, we got to the garden room and saw the other teams "Where have you been?" One student asked us "Wasn't it you how tried to scare us?" Hikaru asked them back "What no?" Renge said confused "So if you didn't try and scare us who did?" Kai asked them, "Look over there" Max shouted over to the place he was pointing, everyone screamed but me I was clinging on to Kaoru's shoulders.

The whole class ran out of the garden room and out side "Is everyone ok?" Kai asked the class, they all nodded and Kaoru turned to me and asked "You ok, Leo?" I nodded, "Oh my Leo we didn't see you there, you ok?" Renge asked worried "Yeah am fine just twisted my ankle that's all" I said with a fake laughter, "Alright everyone let head home and talk about it tomorrow morning alright" the class president said and everyone agreed so we all left the grounds

"You still want to come to ours Lauren?" Hikaru asked me "Yeah" I said looking at him, "Alright come on then" he said pulling out his phone to call for a limo "Well see you tomorrow Lauren" Kai said walking home with Nat "Bye" I said after them.

The limo arrived and we got into the limo, sat I between Hikaru and Kaoru "Lauren?" Hikaru said looking at me "Yeah Hikaru?" I asked him, "I was thinking, you should stay with us tonight in our room" he said looking at Kaoru nodded at what he said to me "No I'll be alright" I said not wonting them to worry about me that much about me "Lauren you should, so that we know that you will be ok, so please once we get in I'll go get your night clothes, while Hikaru will take you to our room ok" Kaoru said as we turned up at their house.

We entered the house, Kaoru did what he did and got me my clothes for the night, I went with Hikaru to their room, once we entered the room I sit on the bed while Hikaru went and got changed in the bathroom, I looked around the room then I laid down on the bed thinking about my new life that I had started here in Japan and now that I was going to leave it all to go back to England, back to my mum and back to the old memories, where I don't want to be.

"Lauren" some one said I turned my head and saw Hikaru in his boxers at the door, I just didn't say anything and looked down at the floor "Lauren, what's wrong?" he asked me "Nothing" I said still looking at the floor, "Yes there is or you wouldn't be like this" he said walking over to me "Am just still a bit shocked of the activity that happened to night and I'm tried 2" I said looking towards the nightstand, "Lauren, look at me" Hikaru said while sitting on the bed next to me, I was still looking at the nightstand.

I didn't want to look at him not in the state I was in "Lauren" he said grabbing hold of my chin and turning it towards him "Lauren, stop hiding things from us, if something is bothering you then let us know and we can help you with it" he carried on talking to me, "Hikaru, I can't tell you, you will hate me" I said to him looking to the side of me "Why would I hate you, you're my girlfriend and I love you, there is no reason for me to hate you" he said stroking my right check, "But" I was the only thing I could say before Hikaru kissed me on the lips to stop me from talking and hurt myself form the words I was and had said.

We broke apart and he smiled at me before saying "Don't say anything like that again ok Lauren, Me and Kaoru love you and there is nothing that will stop us from loving you, you're the only person ever to cross our world and get closer to us" "What about Kai and Haruhi their close to you" I asked leaning into him "Not close enough like you are" someone said, I looked up and it was Kaoru "Kaoru" I said as he walked towards me and handed me my night clothes "As Hikaru said you are the closest to us the anyone else in the school" Kaoru said looking towards his brother, "I love you both of you" I said leaning into Hikaru again and letting Kaoru sit on the bed as well.

"Hey Kaoru, who told you about me being scared of hunted things?" I asked him "Max did, he was panicing about you when you screamed" Kaoru answered back to me "Oh right, well thanks Max" I said mainly to myself bur they heard me "Hey Lauren, how do you know Max anyway" Hikaru asked me while playing with my hair, "Oh he's an old friend to Sarah, I met him during my first day at college over in England" I explained to them "But he said he was from Spain" Kaoru asked in a confused way "Oh that because he travelled a lot but then started living in Spain" I explained to them again about Max.

"Oh right, well I'm going to get changed" Kaoru said standing up and headed towards the bathroom to change "Ok" I said looking up to Hikaru who was smiling, as Kaoru got in to the bathroom I turned to Hikaru who was still smiling at me and asked "What you planning, Hikaru?" "Oh just thinking how sexy you are and how much I want to do things with you" he answered back leaning into me "Hikaru, Kaoru is in the bathroom, and I need to change for bed and…" I said to him but he cut me off before I said anything else, I tried to pull away but failed to do so for I leaned into the kiss and we made out for a bit, then I felt Hikaru's hand to the fastening of my dress and undid it to get to my bra, "Lauren, your mine girl" Hikaru said into my ear before nibbling on it, I let out a small moan then felt my bra undoing "Hikaru, wait" I said to him as I opened my eyes and aw Kaoru standing there "I can't" he whispered into my ear "But Kaoru is watching us "I said to him.

Hikaru looked over his shoulder and saw is brother standing there "Hey enjoying the view" he asked Kaoru "A bit but we really shouldn't do it tonight because mum is in the next room and she needs to wake up early tomorrow" Kaoru said while walking over to me and Hikaru "Oh come on, Kaoru am only have a bit of fun" Hikaru said looking towards me and smiled "Yeah by making Lauren blush like mad" Kaoru said finally sit down behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "Well her blush means she is enjoying it right, Lauren" Hikaru said looking at me and pulling my dress down even more "Hikaru, pack it in" Kaoru said pulling me away "Oh come on Kaoru, I know that your get hard, seeing Lauren like this, so we might as well" Hikaru said teasing his brother "Kaoru" I said looking towards him (Lauren is o his lap by the way).

"Lauren, I wont did it" Kaoru said looking to me "Its ok I don't mind" I said leaning in to kiss him "But…" he started to say but I cut him off by kissing him on the lips, he kissed back and we made out, Kaoru was trying really hard not to do anything but he couldn't bring himself to do it and pulled my dress off of me, the next thing I knew Hikaru joined in but pulling me over to him while Kaoru was kissing my neck down to my breasts, I let out another moan of pleaser which made Hikaru lean over me to whisper something into his brothers ear, Kaoru nodded at what Hikaru just said to him and carried on sucking on to my breast and messaging the other while Hikaru was making out with me.

I let out another moan which made the boys smile, I didn't know why do the next thing I knew was that Kaoru was reaching down to my pants and pulling them off Hikaru laid me down on the bed and sat next to me leaning down towards my breast "Hikaru, Kaoru…don't…please" I said knowing that they want to try and go further then the last time they did "All right, we'll stop" Kaoru said sitting next to me leaned in for a kiss "Thanks" I said looking over to Hikaru who just smiled and kissed me on the forehead "Here are your clothes" Hikaru picking them up and giving them to me "Do you 2 want to put them on for me" I said teasing them "All right then" Kaoru said leaning down knowing I was teasing them but they did it anyway.

Once I was in my night clothes I got in to bed with Hikaru on my right and Kaoru on my left, I felt like I was home over here in Japan for I had the best boyfriends that cared for me and my life over here was going great, but I know that the day I had to leave was coming and I would have to leave this new life behind and go back to the old one.

(The next morning)

Me, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, the class president and vic president was looking at the bullet board with a piece the news paper that had a picture of the class being scared and who was behind it all, "Boy who had thought Nekozawa was behind all this" Hikaru said pointing out the person who scared us "Hey why isn't there a picture of Leo on there" the vic president asked us "Your right" the president said looking at the pictures "What are you saying am right there on Kaoru's back" I pointed at the picture the only thing people could see was my legs "Oh right" the vic president said with a little laugh "Come on lets go back to class" Haruhi said turning to walk away "Sure" Hikaru said following her "We'll catch up" Kaoru said holding me, Hikaru gave a wave to say right as he walked off.

"You know you to do look good together" the vic president said standing next to us "I know and I wouldn't change him for the world" Kaoru said hugging me "Aww, oh president thanks for what you did, you was very brave to do the activity even thro you were scared" the vic president said to the president as they walked off, "And so the spell is broken and a new one has been caste" Kaoru said watching them walk off "What?" I asked him "Oh nothing, just something I thought of" he said spinning me around to face him "And my spell is perfect right now" he carried on before kissing me, I kissed back and then we broke the kiss then we walked to class.

I didn't ask Kaoru what he meant by his spell is perfect but what ever it is I'm sure its something good.

Note: From the Night activity Lauren was I a dress the whole time cause it was part of the plan they made up.


	18. Another request

**Chapter 18: Another Request**

Kai's prov:

Another day at Ouran School, I was walking towards Lauren house when my phone went off, it was Lauren sending me a text saying she wasn't going to be at school for she was at the doctors, 'oh well, I guess she will be in school later' I said to myself and started walking the other way towards school.

On the way to school, I met up with Kirsty-anna who was talking to Sarah and Max "Hey Guys, what's up" I shouted towards them "Nothing much" Max said noticing that Lauren and Haruhi wasn't with me, "Where's Lauren and Haruhi?" Max asked tilting his head "Oh Haruhi went ahead to school and Lauren has doctors but might be in later" I said walking pass them, they caught up with me as we entered the school grounds.

"Hey Kai, Max I heard that the Host club is doing a special theme, is it true" a girl asked me and Max "Well if people are saying that then its true" Max said walking up to them "I'm going to ring Leo to see if he's ok" I said to the others, "Alright" the others said together and I walked off to ring Lauren to see if everything was all right, "Kai?" someone said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kaoru standing there "Oh Kaoru its you?" I said putting my phone in my pocket "What you doing over here lesson is about to start" he said walking a towards me, "I just needed to ring someone that's all" I said trying not to worry him about Lauren "Oh and who would that be?" he asked standing close to me and pulled out my phone and looked at it, it said 'Lauren aka Kaoru' "Why does it say my name next to Lauren's?" Kaoru asked looking away from the phone "Err…well…my phone must be acting up on me" I answered him snatching my phone back of him.

Kaoru just stared at me and I just ignored him "Well we better get to class" he said turning towards the school "Yeah" I said walking pass him, while Kaoru was walking slowly behind me, I pulled out my phone and called Lauren "Hello" she answered me "Hey you ok?" I asked her and making sure Kaoru didn't hear me "Yeah am fine, its just a check up nothing bad" she answered me again "Well, you coming into school later or are you skipping the day" I asked her before I tuned the corner to my classroom "I might come in later" she said before hanging up 'What the? Why hang up?' I thought to myself, "everything ok?" Kaoru asked from behind me "Yes" I answered him as we got to the classroom "Kai there you are" Max said walking up to me "What's up?" I asked him, then he looked behind me and saw Kaoru walking in behind me "You know people would get the wrong idea and think you 2 are going out behind Leo's back" Max said as Kaoru stood beside me "WHAT?" me and Kaoru shouted at the same time.

"So Kaoru isn't cheating behind Leo's back with Kai?" a girl in the class said, "Who said I was?" Kaoru asked the girl "She did" the girl point toward to the front and we looked it was Sandy "What the hell do you want?" I said walking towards her "Nothing much" Sandy said with a grin on her face "You better wipe that stupid grin off your face, Sandy" I said standing right in front of her, "Why? What you going to do hit me?" she said teasing me "Maybe" I said gripping my fists at the side of me.

"But if you hit me the Host Club will have a bad name for having such a violent member" Sandy was up to something and it wasn't good "Get lost Sandy" Max said butting in "Yeah no one like a bully like you so get out" Haruhi said walking to my side and felled my arm to clam me down, "Fine I'll go but there is 1 thing before I do, sooner or later this club will split and it will be all Leo's fault as usual" Sandy said as she walked out of the class room "That girl really needs her head sorting out" Max said standing next to Kaoru and Hikaru who had just walked in.

(Hours later in the clubroom)

"Why are we dressed like this?" Max asked me "I don't have a clue but the others seem to enjoy it" I pointed out "And so do the guests" Max said looking at the customers faces, "OH KAI" someone had shouted over to me, I turned my head and saw Tamaki waving his hand over saying to go over "Yes Tamaki" I asked him, "Where is Leo today?" he asked me "He's gone to the doctors for a check up" I said looking around and then saw Mori attack something "Mori what's wrong?" Max asked him, everyone started to whisper about it then Mori opened the sliding doors to relieve a boy on the ground "What the?" Max said standing next to Mori.

The boy looked stunned at first then snapped out of it, he did some kind of bow and bagged to be Mori apprentice or something like which I thought was wired at first, once the club was closed the Host club had a meeting with the boy which I didn't catch the name of because I wasn't really bothered about it, "What do you think he wants?" Max asked me as we sat on a coach far away from the other "Who knows?" I said picking up my phone and dialling a number in "Who you ringing?" Max asked me while drinking his coffee, "Who do you think, am ringing? The queen" I said as a joke "No" Max didn't take it as a joke "I'm ringing Lauren, since Hikaru and Kaoru isn't bothered about Lauren not being here" I said still waiting for Lauren to answer the phone.

"You care about Lauren a lot don't you" Max asked me "Well yeah, me and Lauren are close friends like brothers" I answered him and put the phone down when there was no answer "I'll try again later" I carried on, "Well there isn't really anything interesting going on here" Max said pointing to the others "I can see" I said watching the scene in front of me, "While the wild things was going off I walked up toward Kyoya and he was writing something in hi black note pad "What is it?" he asked noticing I was there "What is going on or shall I not?" I asked him "Why so serious about thing today, Kai" he asked me "Just tying to see if Leo is alright that's all since I can't et through to him" I said looking away "He'll be fine you know Leo better them any of us here part from Max and Haruhi of cause" Kyoya before closing the note pad.

(The next day)

The boy form yesterday came in to the clubroom again today and the others started planning something, Haruhi was talking to the guy while I was sat on the other sofa in front of them "And that person" the boy pointed over to me while talking to Haruhi "Oh that's Kai, don't worry he's alright" Haruhi said looking over to me and I just waved and went back to looking over to the others, "All right Bossanova" Tamaki said standing next to the boy the name belongs to "Its Kasanoda not Bossanova" he correct Tamaki for mistaking his name but Tamaki didn't heard him for he carried on talking about the plan and in the end he ended up wearing cat ears 'Oh brother, how dum can these guys get' I thought to myself.

While the others was talking to each other I decide to talk to Kasanoda "Hey you know you do need to change the way you look, you get have to be you" he looked at me with a confused face "Haruhi told you not to worry around me well she doesn't really know me that much, you really should watch out when it's me but today isn't the day, you see if my brother was here he would say 'the only thing that would help you standout and get people to be friends with you would be to be you the hind you that you hide' and it's true" I carried on giving him the talk of Leo's point to him "This brother of your sounds nicer" he said to me "He's less energetic then me" I said then saw in the corner of my eye the twins holding something up 'Oh god help him please' I thought looking over to him.

As the twins put the dress on Kasanoda someone opened the door it was one of his fellow gang members, the boy was shocked at see Kasanoda dressed up like that, Kasanoda got embarrassed about it and run out of the room, he dropped the headband he had been wearing on the floor and Haruhi picked it up "I don't think Kasanoda needs a new look" she said while Honey stood beside her "I think your right he does" he said caching down next to Haruhi.

Lauren's prov:

I was walking into the school ground and everyone was out for lunch, "Hey Leo" I heard someone shout my name, I turned my head and saw Max with Nat running towards me "How are you?" he asked me "I'm fine why you ask?" I answered him "Well you didn't turn up to school yesterday and you didn't turn up this morning" Nat explained to me, "Oh well I kind of got busy and couldn't come in but the school knew about it and this morning I had a dentist appointment" I said smiling to them "Well next time tell us and keep your phone on Kai has been ringing you" Max said while we was walking towards the clubroom, as we walked up the stairs towards the clubroom someone ran pass us he looked upset "Hey I'll catch up you guys up later ok" I said following the person "Ok" Max and Nat shouted after me.

I followed the person to the maze where he kept a bird that had a broken wing "Hey" I said the boy jumped a bit then said "Who are you?" "The name is Leo," I said walking towards him "Do I not scare you?" he asked me "Why would I be scared of you your just a person nothing more?" I said standing in front him "Well normally people would walk away from me or run" he explained to me "Well what I saw was that you was running" I said while we walked to somewhere to feed the bird and see how it was doing "Oh while its along story" he said not wanting to tell me about it "Let me uses the Host Club is involved" I said turning towards the pond "How did you know?" he asked me "Well since you was running away from that direction, I kind of knew besides am part of the Host Club myself believe it or not" I explained to him "Really" he said before Haruhi turned up out of the blue.

"Wow is that a sparrow" she asked the boy "Yeah it is" the boy answered back to her "Oh I see you met up with Leo, Kai's brother" Haruhi said looking up to me, I gave her a smile and then the boy said "Your Kai's brother" "Well sort of but yeah" I answered back to him, "LEO" someone shouted and grabbed me "I've missed you soooooo much" they carried on "Have you really, Kai" I answered him "Sure have" he answered back to me.

Before anything else could have been said a paint can flow out of no where and went all over Haruhi and the bird flow away, "Who the hell was that?" I said turning around and saw Mori bring out 2 boys and Max following behind him, the twins tied the to boys up even thro it was uncalled for really but oh well, there was a bit of a talk and Haruhi had gone back to the clubroom to change, "Hey Leo" the boy turned towards me "Yeah" I answered "Thanks" he said then went to find Haruhi.

"What did you do?" Kai asked me "A bit of my own magic" I said with a laugh, "You confuse me sometimes Leo" Kai said then grabbed me again "Ok now your in your hypo mood" Max asked tilting his head "Yeah" Kai answered Max's question was the time I realised everyone was gone, "Where did everyone go?" I asked Max and Kai "Probably back to the Host Club" Max said keeping Kai away from him cause he was very hypo.

We walked up to the Host Club and opened the door the boys was questioning Kasanoda about something but I don't know why, then I saw Kaoru holding him and Hikaru getting ready to hit him "Stop it you 2 and leave him alone will you" I said while walking up towards them "But Leo he saw Haruhi changing" Hikaru said while holding the bat "Just let him go alright" I said grabbing the bat and looked towards Kaoru, "Thanks Leo" Kasanoda said to me "No prob" I said with a smile, Kasanoda looked at me and asked "Hey Leo, are you a girl?" "Well yeah" I said bluntly and the others went into shock mode (Part from Max and Kai) "But why are you dress as a guy?" he asked again "Because I like boys clothing" I answered back to him.

"You better not tell anyone or we'll send the police force on to you" Kyoya said in a way that scared Kasanoda "Stop scaring Kasanoda you guys" Haruhi said as she walked through the door "Sorry about that Kasanoda" she said looking towards him "Yeah the guys get a bit protective about keeping a secret" I said turning towards Kaoru who was giving Kasanoda dead glares, "Oh right" Kasanoda said before walking out of the clubroom "And he better keep it a secret" Hikaru said from behind me "And you guys need to lighten up" I said walking towards Max and Kai who was playing video games.

(The next day)

Me and Kai was sitting around talking about stuff while the others was doing hosting then we saw Kasanoda walk in and sits down and requests to see Haruhi which was wired, "Ok what is going on?" I said walking over to the others "Don't know" Max said while leaning on a post, "Kyoya why is he doing here?" Hikaru asked "He a paying customer" Kyoya said while writing something in his note book, the host members saw watching Haruhi and Kasanoda talking and so was the guest for they thought it was brilliant to see guys in love (I mean come on them watch Hikaru and Kaoru doing there brotherly act) "Hey Leo come here a sec" Haruhi called me over "Sure thing" I said walking over to them and stood next to Haruhi.

"What is it?" I asked "Kasanoda wants to know if the thing about you and Kaoru are true" Haruhi said looking up at me, I looked over to Kasanoda and said "Yeah it true" Kasanoda looked shocked and the guests screamed at my answer, I stood there talking to them when I saw Tamaki walking pass me "Tamaki, what are you doing?" I asked him, he just started acting like a robot for some reason then I looked back and saw Hikaru and Kaoru acting a bit oddly 'What's up with them' I thought to myself, then I heard Tamaki's phone go off 'What are they planning?' I thought to myself again watching Tamaki and then he broke his phone.

Tamaki started shouting at Kasanoda about being Haruhi's farther and that he wouldn't allow it or something like that, then Kasanoda said something which made Tamaki go back into his depress mode "Is he ok?" Kasanoda asked me "Don't know" I answered back, "Tamaki's just being Tamaki nothing more" Haruhi said going back to talking with Kasanoda "Say Haruhi, Leo do you 2 want to hang out sometime" Kasanoda asked us.

Kaoru's prov:

"Did you hear Kasanoda just asked Haruhi out and Leo to how wired" 1 of the guests said which caught my ear 'What?' I thought to myself "Yeah I mean Haruhi sure he isn't going out with anyone but Leo is going out with Kaoru right" another said to the group of girls in the club room, I walked over towards Leo and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in closer to me.

Lauren's prov:

"Kaoru" I said as I felt him pull me in, all the girls screamed at Kaoru and me "What's wrong with him?" Kasanoda asked me, I shrugged my shoulders and turned my head towards Kaoru and said "Kaoru, what wrong? Did something happen or something?" "Don't go" he said in a whisper "What?" I asked confused "Don't go with him and leave me" Kaoru said tightening his grip around me "What? Kaoru I would never leave you, I love you and besides Kasanoda just asked if me and Haruhi would like to hang out some point as friends nothing more" I explained to him, he looked at me, he looked confused and upset at the same time.

I smiled at the face and turned fully in his arms and kissed him, as I pulled away he pulled me back in for a longer kiss all the girls was screaming at the scene "Alright you can put him down now, your going to see him tonight don't forget" Kai said making us break apart, "Oh come on, Kai let us have a bit of fun with each other" Kaoru said looking towards him "No, now come on Tamaki is still morning about not being Haruhi's farther" Kai said pointing towards the others with Tamaki, "Well in a way, Tamaki is like a farther to Haruhi since they act like each other" I said looking towards Haruhi who just nodded.

Then Tamaki sat up and saying random stuff once again, "Glad that's over" I heard Haruhi say while going back to talk with Kasanoda, then came the big scene where Kasanoda was going to tell Haruhi his feeling but Haruhi thought of something else as usual, then the next minute I see everyone part from me, Kai, Max, Kyoya, Tamaki and Mori surrounding Kasanoda.

While I watched everyone talking to Kasanoda, Kyoya was Talking to Tamaki, Kai was being Kai, Mori was being silent as usual and Max was sat at a window reading a book, I walked over to Max and before I said anything he said "I'm going to England for a couple of days, my flight is in 2 days so I'll be here for the fair that's being held but then am leaving" "And I didn't open my mouth" I said with a laugh, "I heard about your mum Leo" Max said closing the book "and I know that you going back to England soon 2" he continued talking "How did you find out?" I asked him "I rang Natalie yesterday while you was off school" he answered me back.

"Don't say anything to the other please" I asked him, he nodded and went back to his books and I took a look at everything that was going off 'I sure am going to miss this place' I thought and I felt a tear come to my eye, I wiped it away and what I could tell in the corner of my eye was that Kai had seen me wipe away my tears.


	19. Ouran fair 1

**Chapter 19: Ouran Fair (Part 1)**

Lauren's prov:

It was morning and I was at the twins house in my room, I looked at the clock it said 6:30am, I had half an hour to kill before I had to go to school, I looked around my room and felt something move in my bed, I looked down and saw a bit of orange hair from the covers I lifted up the covers a bit and saw that it was Kaoru who was in my bed. 'Kaoru is in my bed' I rethought to myself "WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted knocking Kaoru off the bed waking him up.

"What happened?" he said sitting up on the floor and looked around the room then stopped at me, "Lauren, what are you doing in my room?" he asked while scratching the back of his head "I'm not in your room, your in my room" I said crawling towards him on "No am sure this is my room" he said turning his head to look around the room, "Kaoru, did you have anything last night" I asked him sitting at the end of the bed "No but then again I might have" he said looking at me and started to blush bright red at seeing me in my night clothes.

"Kaoru, are you ok?" I asked him standing up in front of him "What? Oh yeah, am fine" he said looking away and that is where it clicked on "Oh you haven't seen me like this have you" I said teasing him, "Just put something on please" he said still facing away from me "Maybe I will or maybe I wont" I said teasing him again, it was a great picture seeing Kaoru act like this when I tease him, "Lauren please put something over your night clothes" he said trying not to look at me.

"I will if you cover yourself up, since you are half naked in front of me" I said standing a bit closer to him and that was it Kaoru was brighter then a red tomato, "You really do know how to get your way don't you" he said facing me "No I don't, you just spoil me a lot" I said turning away grabbing his jacket from last night "Hey that's mine" Kaoru said tying to grab it back off me, "Not anymore it isn't" I said moving away from him.

"Lauren give it back now" Kaoru said grabbing me, I stepped back and fell on the bed while Kaoru had hold of me, which made him fall on to the bed 2 but on top of me "Hey you ok?" he asked me, I smiled and placed my arms around his neck and said "Yeah sure am" "You know, you putting your arms around me like this, I would think you would what to do it" he said to me while leaning down to me before placing a kiss on my lips "and what if I do?" I said after breaking away from him "Well we would have to see, what happens then wont we" he said before placing another kiss, before I knew it we was making out and we could stop at all.

Hikaru's prov:

It is 7:30am and I was waiting for Lauren and Kaoru to get in the limo to go to school 'God sake how long are they going to be' I thought to myself "Master Hikaru, Miss Lauren and Master Kaoru wont be going to school this morning for they are busy doing something" a maid said to me snapping me out of thought "Ok thank you, I'll be going" I said getting into the limo, 'What could they be doing to miss school' I asked myself, as I got to school everyone was waiting out side for some reason.

Once I got out of the limo all the girls came running towards me and kept asking questions about the fair and what the host club was doing, I said told them that it was a surprise and that they had to wait until the fair, once I got through and into the school, I headed up to the classroom to get lesson over and done with.

When lesson was over Kaoru and Lauren had not arrived yet for school, all the girls asked where they were but I told that I didn't know, I walked to the club room and saw the boss walking around the place panicking about Kaoru and Lauren not being here, "Boss will you calm down I'm sure Lauren and Kaoru will be here soon" I said shutting the door and walking over to Kai and Max, who was talking about old times or something like that.

"How can I clam down when we need to think of an idea for the fair next week" Tamaki shout and carried on walking "Well doing that wont make them turn up faster" Max said listening to the convection, "Hey Hikaru" Kai said looking up to me "Hi" I said back watching Tamaki walking around "Looking forward to the fair" Kai asked me, I turned towards him and said "Sure am because after the fair Lauren is coming to my house and we're going to watch movie and stuff" "Cool, well me and Max here are meeting up with old friends and was going to ask Lauren to come, since she is our friend as well" Kai said turning his head with a smile "Fine Lauren can go with you 2 but then she has to come back to mine and Kaoru's place, deal" I said looking away as well "Deal" he said standing up and walking over to Haruhi who was studying near the window.

It was lesson again and still no sign of Lauren and Kaoru, I was starting to annoy me a lot, Haruhi, Kai and Max was starting to get annoyed with the girls in our class asking where the 2 were, lesson went on and it came to lunch time "Hey Hikaru, you want to have lunch with us before heading up to the club room" Max asked me "Sure give me a sec" I said putting my stuff away "We'll wait outside" Max said walking out of the classroom with Kai.

Lauren's prov:

"Kaoru come on we're late as it is" I shouted up to him, he came running down the stairs with his bag in hand and we got into the limo to get to school, "Next time we miss school completely" Kaoru said to me wrapping his arm around me "How about no, I need to go to school for I am not rich and I can't afford to miss any days Kaoru" I said leaning into him, "Says the one who has been missing school lately this week" he said placing his head on mine "Oh shut up" I said closing my eyes.

We finally got to school and got out of the limo, we walked into the gates and all the girls came running up to us asking if everything was ok, I was looking around for an escape root out of the group of girl, luckily I spotted Kai and Nat sat under a tree with Hikaru, I grabbed Kaoru and we walked over to them "Hey Guys" I said standing near them "Leo, Kaoru you made it" Kai said jumping up and hugging me "Yeah of cause" I said hugging him back.

"Thank god" Hikaru said not facing us with a grumpy face on "What's the matter with you?" Kaoru asked his brother "Nothing" Hikaru said standing up and walked off, "What's up with him?" I asked Kai "Because you did it with Kaoru and not him" Nat said teasing me "Really" I asked not clicking on "No Nat's just playing with you it's because everyone has been asking him where you 2 were and it has really pissed him off" Kai said sitting back down next to Nat and picked up and Manga book to read and Kaoru sat down to see what it was about, "Am going to talk to Hikaru" I said to them, they gave me a nodded and I went to catch up with Hikaru.

Hikaru's prov:

I walked off away from Lauren and the others for I didn't feel like talking to them, I walked around the corner and bumped into Max "Where you going?" he asked me "Oh to the clubroom to think things over" I told him and carried on walking "Hikaru wait" Max shouted after me and caught up with me "What's wrong?" he asked me "Nothing, I just want to be on my own" I said to him, "Is this about Leo" he asked me after seeing Lauren standing at the corner of the building.

Lauren's prov:

I was looking for Hikaru to see if everything was all right but as I turned the corner I saw him talking to Max and I heard Max say 'is this about Leo', I stood there and waited for them to finish talking but Max walked by me and said "Take of him" when Max saw gone Hikaru started to walk again "Hikaru wait" I shouted after him, he didn't stop so I ran up to him, grabbed him and asked "Why you being like this?" "Because I just need to think" he said standing away from me "You can talk to me Hikaru, you know that right" I said standing there holding his hand "Yeah I know that but I need sometime alone" he said pulling away "Hikaru please" I said sounding that I was about to cry "Oh look Jamie, Leo is about to cry, what's the matter Kaoru bump you" Sandy had just turned up and had started "Get lost Sandy" I said turning to her with anger in my eyes.

"Leo you ok?" Jamie asked me while walking towards me "Stay away from me" I said back up a bit still holding on to Hikaru, "Kaoru must have seen sense and now that Kaoru has bumped you, you decide that going to his brother would make this all right, what a slag" Sandy said leaning on the wall, "It's not like that" I shouted at her "Sure it isn't" she said with a bit of laughter in it "It's not" I said looking down trying to hide my tears, "Sandy I think you should stop it now" Jamie said to her and turned to me and carried on talking, "Leo, listen am here to tell you that I'm no longer going after you I've found someone else, so don't worry about it no more for am moving to Africa tonight" and with that Jamie left, "JAME WHAT YOU DOING GET BACK HERE" Sandy shouted after him but when he didn't answer back to her, she said "Who needs him? You know Leo you're just a whore who does know when to keep her legs clo…" "Leave him alone and get lost Sandy," someone said to her I looked up and saw Hikaru in front of me "Hikaru" I said hugging him "What your going to stick up for that thing?" Sandy said walking towards us "That thing has a name and his name is Leo" then Hikaru pulled me away from Sandy's sight and into an empty classroom.

"Hikaru" I said trying not to let my tears get the best of me "Lauren, you can cry" he said turning to me and putting his hand on my face, "Hikaru, I can't face… anymore" I said and burst in to tears "Lauren, you wont need to because I wont let you face her a lone" he said and hugged me while I was still crying, once I had clamed down and I was able to think more clearly, I back up a bit and said "Hikaru do you think I'm a slag and a whore?" "What? Lauren, no. You're nothing like that, sure your going out with me and Kaoru but we love you and we don't mind sharing you, so don't listen to what Sandy said ok" Hikaru said pulling me into him "I see you 2 are talking again" we heard a voice come from the door "Kaoru" we both said at the same time "Who else?" He said as he walked over to us.

As he got closer to us I ran up to him and hugged him "What's this for?" he asked confused "Sandy started again" Hikaru explained to Kaoru "Oh" Kaoru said and looked down at me and hugged me back "Our sweet prince" Kaoru whispered into my ear, I looked up to him and said "I wouldn't mind you calling me princess just this one time" "Oh all right, my sweet princess" Kaoru said correcting himself, "Ok you 3, we should get to the clubroom ready for the fair" someone at the door said to us "Oh all right Max we're coming" Kaoru shouted back.

(At the Hall)

Me, Hikaru, Kaoru and Max walked into the Hall in our uniform for the fair and all the guest screamed at the picture "Am going to go over there" I said to Hikaru and Kaoru "And am going with him" Max said following me, As me and Max left the twins all the guests and their mothers came up to us "Leo, Max this is my mother Kelly, Mother this is Leo and Max 2 of the new members of the club I told you about" Rose said introducing us to her mother "Hello madam and welcome to fair I hope you are enjoying your time here" Max said welcoming the woman and just bowed at her, "Leo can I talk to you please" Rose asked me "Sure thing" I answered her and guided her to a near by sofa "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her, "Is it true" she asked me "True about what?" I asked her confused "That your moving back to England soon" she asked sounding disappointed "Yes it is true and the reason I am is that, my mother is badly ill and my little sister and 2 cousins can't handle it no more" I explained to her, "We're going to miss you Leo" she said looking at her cup "Don't worry I'll be in touch with the club to see how everyone is and I'll be over for visits to see Kaoru so it's not like a goodbye forever" I said trying to cheer her up "Could I send you letters?" she asked me "Sure tell you what, you give me your address and I'll send you a letter and then you can get my address of that so you can send them to me ok" I said with a smile on my face "Ok thanks Leo" she said standing up and walked over to Max and her mother.

As I stood up I heard a slap from where Haruhi was, I looked over and saw Kyoya's glasses hit the floor I walked over and picked up his glasses and gave them to him as his farther was talking 'I don't like that man and something is not right' I thought to myself, the man walked off "Kyoya you all right?" Kai asked him "Yeah" Kyoya said putting on his glasses "Why did he do that?" Max asked him "Don't know" Kyoya said walking off, Max followed him to see if he will be ok, Tamaki walked behind me and Haruhi was stood beside me "You don't think it's because of the Host Club do you?" Haruhi asked me "I don't know" I said turning around to Tamaki "What's up?" I asked him "Oh nothing" he said looking down at me then I heard someone shout "LEO" "Hello Sarah what do you want?" I asked her.

"Where the hell were you this morning?" Sarah asked me "At the twins house, where else" I answered her, "All morning?" she asked me again "Yes all morning, go ask Kaoru since I was with him" I said about to walk away but was grabbed by Tamaki "You didn't, did you?" he asked me, I nodded my head and that was it Sarah had gone to find Kaoru and have a go at him, "Sarah don't" Haruhi shouted after her and followed her to make sure she didn't do something bad to Kaoru.

"Oh Tamaki, I was wondering would you like to hang out this weekend" I asked Tamaki before he walked off somewhere "What? Really" he asked with some excitement "Well yeah or I wouldn't be asking and beside I need to talk to you alone" I said with my hand on my head "Ok sure" he said a walked off 'Someone is watching me' I said to myself, I turned around and saw a woman with funny glasses with a stick to hold them "Can I help you miss?" I asked her she just looked at me and smiled 'Ok the woman is really bad news' I thought to myself.

Before I could ask the woman if she would like anything the whole room went silent, I looked around and saw a crowed of people near the entrance door I went over and saw an old woman and Tamaki following her 'Who's that?' I asked myself, I didn't hear what she was saying but it wasn't good I could tell but I couldn't do anything about it, then the woman I spoke to earlier stepped out into view and I knew something was going to go wrong but I didn't know what, from the corner of my eye Kai was looking over at me, I turned my head and smiled at her.

Once everything was back to the way it was before Kai and the others came up to me "Leo you ok?" Max asked me "Yeah fine" I said looking towards them, "You seem out of it since that old woman came in" Nat said to me "Am fine honestly" I said spotting Kaoru waving over to me, I put up the sign for 1 minute and he nodded, "Hey Leo, you know what you and Kai should take the micky out of Hikaru and Kaoru you know" Nat said looking over to who I was signing to "Nat I don't think that is a good idea, we are trying not to show them that they are famous over in England" Kirstyanna said Nat and walked over to Kyoya who was typing on his laptop as usual, I even saw Kat next to him.

"Well catch you 2 later" Nat said walking over to Sarah and dragging her away from Kaoru and Hikaru, once it was all clear I went over to see what they wanted "I see Sarah guessed why we wasn't at school this morning" Kaoru said laughing "It's not funny Tamaki even knows and Haruhi" I said turning a bit red "Leo your blushing" Hikaru pointed out to me "My guess he enjoyed it" Max said teasing "Shut it Max" I said hitting him "Never say that, Max" Hikaru said tapping his head "So you didn't enjoy it, Leo?" Kai asked me "Kai don't start" I said turning to him they all laughed out my reaction, put from Kaoru "Don't listen to them" Kaoru said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the lips, all the girls screamed and the mothers was confused.

Me and Kaoru broke the kiss and Kaoru said "Nothing to worry about here carry on" "Leo and Kaoru kissed" shouted 1 of the girls "Nothing says awkward like this" Kai whispers to me "You think" I said back to him, "Leo" Hikaru shouted me "Yeah" I turned around and the next minute I saw was Hikaru grabbing hold of me "Hikaru, what are you doing to Leo?" Kaoru said facing Hiakru "Just see if you haven't bit him during your kiss" Hikaru said with a smile on his face, Kaoru clicked on and said "Why would I do that to him?" "Because I know what you are like Kaoru" Hikaru answered back to him "am board" I said mainly to myself but the others heard it "Hikaru, Kaoru could you let go of Leo please" Kai asked them, they gave him a glare to say back off but Kai didn't think that so he walked up to us and the girls was screaming at the scene in front of them.

"Guys let go" I shouted but no move "Fine, Mori help" I called over to Mori and he came over straight away and got me out of the jumble "Thanks Mori" I said wave at him, he smiled and went back to what he was doing, "And now to have a nap" I said to myself, I went to a near by corner sofa and laid down and fell asleep.

When I woke up I seen Kai and Max looking over me, making me jump a little "You ok?" Max asked me "Yeah fine, just don't do that again" I said to them while sitting up and all the girls was looking at me, I gave them a tired smile at them and they all nearly fainted, which made me laugh a bit but I held it in.

"So where are the others?" I asked them "Which others" Kai asked me, "You know Kirstyanna, Nat, Kat and Sarah" I said looking around the room "Oh their over there talking to Haruhi and Hikaru" Max pointed out "Where's Kaoru?" I said looking over to Hikaru and Haruhi, "Oh he's talking to Kyoya over there" Kai said pointing towards to Kaoru and Kyoya, "Ok" I said looking towards the floor.

"Hey you 3" Nat said when walking up to us "Hey" me, Max and Kai said at the same time, "What's up?" Kat asked us standing next to Nat "Oh nothing just board" Max said to Kat, "Oh right" Kat said turning towards the rest of the party "I know, what we can do to spice this party thing up a bit" Kai said looking to me hoping I catch on what he was on about, "What?" Max asked Kai "You'll see, right Kaoru" Kai said but whispered the last bit into my ear then I knew what he was planning.

"Right, Max you go tell Kirstyanna to watch out and make sure the other members are watching as well" Kai told Max what to do and he did "So when we going to start it off" I asked Kai "Once we find Sarah of cause" Kai said looking around the room for Sarah, "There she is" Nat pointed out.

We waved over to Sarah to tell her to come over and she did "What's up?" she asked us "Now we can start" Kai said to us but Sarah had no idea what was going on until me and Kai said "Hey Tamaki" "What?" she answered back playing along with us "Look what we got" me and Kai said together, "Hey give that back this instant" Sarah said started to run at us but me and Kai ran for it "Get back here" Sarah shouted after us making Mori and Honey turn around to see what's going on.

Honey's prov:

Me and Mori was talking to some guests when suddenly we heard someone shout from behind us, we turned around and saw, Kai and Lauren running with Sarah one of Lauren's mates running after them "What's going on?" I asked Mori, he just shrugged his shoulders at me, then someone said "Oh their doing some kind of role-play bet you can guess who about" it was Nat another friend of Lauren's, she was standing next to us eating cake "Your eating cake" I said looking towards her "So I am" she said smiling at me "Are you role-playing as well" I asked her "Sure am" she said taking another bite of the cake, "Let me guess it's me right" I asked her she nodded her head and passed me a slice of cake.

Lauren's prov:

"Will you to slow down please" Sarah shouted after us while we are still running "Ok" I shouted back to her so I stopped and Kai carried on "Thank you, now give me back my…you don't have it" Sarah said after catching up with me and catching her breath noticing that I didn't have what she wanted back "HIKARU" Sarah shout and started running after Kai.

Hikaru's prov:

I was talking to Haruhi when Kirstyanna came up to us to talk, we was talking about Lauren for some reason when Max came up and whispered something into Kirstyanna's ears, then Kirstyanna smiled for some reason and by the look on Max's face he did really know what was going on so my guess that he was the messager, "Hey Max, what going…?" Haruhi was about to ask Max when suddenly someone shouted 'HIKARU' really loud "What have you done?" Haruhi said turning towards me "Nothing I've been here the whole time, then the next minute I saw Kai run by then 10 seconds later Sarah ran by after him, "Ok what's going on" I asked looking towards Kirstyanna who had a grin on her face like she was going to laugh.

Lauren's prov:

I walked up to Hikaru, Haruhi, Max and Kirstyanna they we're watching Sarah chasing Kai confused part from Kirstyanna "Hey you guys" I said standing next to Hikaru "Hey Leo" they all said, "What is going on?" Hikaru asked me "You'll find out, anyway got to go see ya" I said walking off waving to them.

Kaoru's prov:

"Hey Kyoya what's up?" I asked him "Nothing much" he answered back "So what do we do now" I asked looking around the room at the guests "Carry on with what we planned" Kyoya said while working on something on his laptop, "HIKARU I MEAN IT" some one shouted cause me to look up and saw people looking towards someone, "What the hell is going off?" I asked, Kyoya didn't say a word by someone did "Go have a look and see" it was Kat one of Lauren's friends "Ok you coming Kyoya" I asked him "Sure better see who's causing trouble" Kyoya answered back to me, when we got there we saw Kai teasing Sarah with something then saw the others on the other side, I mouthed over to Hikaru saying 'what's going on?' but he just shrugged his shoulders.

I looked away from Hikaru and towards Kai and Sarah "Ok what's going on?" Kyoya said stepping towards them "None of your business" Kai turned around and said to Kyoya then we heard someone say "Tamaki stop being an idiot."

Lauren's prov:

Once everyone's attention was on Kai and Sarah, I walked through the crowed and said "Tamaki stop being an idiot" then everyone turned towards me "I'm not being an idiot, you 2 started this so you're the idiots" Sarah said turning towards me, everyone looked back towards Sarah and I could see in the corner of my eye Kaoru was so confused and Hikaru as well in the other corner of my eye, I tried not to laugh at this "Kaoru catch" Kai shouted and throw the thing that he was running with towards me, Kaoru was now totally confused about what was happening.

"Ok now the jokes over you 2, now give it back" Sarah said starting to walk over to me "Sure thing" I said then throwing it to the floor making Sarah stop and start doing a Tamaki fit about what I did, me and Kai looked at each other and started laughing, I walked over to Kai and stood next to him while watching Sarah do a Tamaki scene, then Kai got another idea something to do with the twins act "Ok that's it" Kyoya said walking towards Sarah to help her up, me and Kai started laughing again but it was cut short "Oh Kaoru, you were great I hope the boss didn't hurt you" Kai said holding me "Hikaru you we're the one who did the most, I was worried the boss something to you" I said playing along, all the guests started screaming at the scene "Ok this is really going to far now" Hikaru said walking towards us "Why you jealous that we are better at being you then you are?" Kai said teasing him "What? No" Hikaru said to Kai then clicked and said "Wait a minute you mean you planned this" "You could say that" Kai said letting go of me and turned toward Hikaru fully.

"Know I get what you 3 was doing?" Kyoya said walking up to us "What do you mean Kyoya?" Kaoru said once he and the others told the guests to carry on what they was doing and that the show was over, "I mean I looked through their files a couple of days ago and saw something very unusual" Kyoya said explaining "What do you mean?" Honey asked while on Mori's back walking up to us "He means on the file there was some information about us that you guys don't know and that is, that we have nicknames and they are your names" Kistyanna said standing next to Kyoya and Haruhi.

"So…" Kaoru asked standing next to me "So in other words in stead of them calling me Leo they call me Kaoru when you guys aren't around" I explained to them, "But why my name?" Kaoru asked me "Because I like the name and I like the person with it" I said turning to him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks and I was about to walk off before he said, "Oh no, your not getting away that easy" then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a better kiss which last for quiet a bit "Ok break it up you 2" Hikaru said pulling us apart "Am going to change clothes" Haruhi said and walked off.

"We'll attend to the guests" Honey said to Kyoya and he just nodded to him, so Honey and Mori went of to the guests "So what are the rest of the nicknames" Kaoru said looking away from me "Well as you know that Leo's is Kaoru, then it should be easy to guess who would have Hikaru's name as a nickname" Kirstyanna explained to them and everyone looked towards Max "Wrong" I said make them look at me, then I pointed towards Kai who waved "But I thought it was Max was always you know there" Kaoru said to me "Yeah Max is always there for Leo when he's not away in another country but I'm the one that is more like a brother to Leo then he is" Kai explained to them "Plus Max is mostly by Sarah's side when he's not with the Host club" I explained it a bit more, then all nodded their heads on how Kai has Hikaru's name as a nickname then we told them about the others nicknames but they got confused when it got to Kirstyanna and Kat but they it in the end they got it.

Everyone went back to what they was doing and the guests was talking about what just happened as Haruhi walked into the room and down the stairs making everyone in the host club part from me, Kai and Max, the rest of the evening went fine but the guests didn't let the gossip about the event that went off earlier and Haruhi got very annoyed with it so she walked up to me and ask what the fuss really all about, "Well it's about the event that happened earlier, where I was calling Kai Hikaru, Him calling me Kaoru and the others enjoying in with it" I explained while placing a cup set on to a table "Right and why was you doing that?" Haruhi asked me another question "It's because over in England this place is well known and the Host Club is even well known that people name them self and dress like them" I explained a bit more to her "Why thro?" She said turning to Kai and the others "Because in England this place isn't real and just made up but then someone proved that it was real" I said walking a bit towards Kai and the others but before I carried on walking towards then I said to Haruhi "Don't worry so much about it alright".

All the guests left the room and we tidied up the cups and cleaned the tables, when I said we I meant me, Kai and Max while the others was standing around near the stature in the middle of the room, "Just look at them standing there while we clean the place up" Max said looking towards them "Well they have been worrying about Tamaki not coming back" Kai said sitting down at a table after cleaning it, "I wouldn't blame them for worrying about him, when the woman mean trouble" I said standing beside Kai "Hey you 3 finished cleaning yet" Honey shouted over to us "Yeah we'll be over there in a min" Max shouted back over to him "Ok" he shouted back and carried on talking with the others, "Well what ever happens we'll find a way out of it and solve it, right Leo?" Kai said turning to me "Yeah" I said looking towards him, then we walked over to the others "So you finally join us" Hikaru said looking at me "Oh sorry did you want us to leave again" I said looking towards him with a smile "No" Kaoru said hugging me then kissed my head "Sneek" I said looking up at him, he smiled at me.

We was talking about what might happen to the club if Tamaki didn't turn up to talked about the plans for tomorrow, when suddenly the doors opened and there stood Tamaki and the woman from earlier next to him, "Here comes trouble" Max said standing next to me, I turned towards him ignoring the beginning of Tamaki's speech then I snapped back to hear him say "After the Ouran Fair the Host Club will be no long running, that is all" "What?" I asked quietly turning towards Kai and Max they just looked shock like everyone else, I turned back to look back at Tamaki but he had all ready walked off with the trouble maker, "The club will be closed down" Honey said looking towards Mori, he looked shocked at the news as well "It can't" Hikaru said looking down at the floor "Hikaru" Kaoru said turning towards his brother "Kyoya" Max turned to face him he just pushed up his glasses and sat down beside Haruhi who looked even more shocked, "Kai look after everyone for a in minute, I'll be back soon" I said running off after Tamkai.

Kai's prov:

"Kai look after everyone for a in minute, I'll be back soon" Lauren said standing next to me but before I could turn towards her she was gone, "Lauren" Kaoru shouted after her when he turned his head and saw her running out of the room "What's got her so worked of?" Hikaru asked then turned towards me "She'll be back don't worry, come on we need to get home" I said walking towards the door and looked back to the others "Right" they all said.

Lauren's prov:

I was running down the corridors of the school to find Tamaki and talk to him about this without that woman near him, as I turned around the corner I saw them walking the woman talking to him and him looking towards the front of him "TAMAKI WAIT" I shouted to him he stopped and turned around to face me "I'm sorry but Tamaki can't talk to you" the woman said and tried to dragged Tamaki away "You stay out of this" I snapped at her, she looked like a spoiled brat "I don't think I can do that for Tamaki is my fiancé" she opened her mouth again "I think Tamaki can speak for him self thank you" I said standing a bit closer to them, "Leo what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked me finally opening him mouth "To talk to you and you alone without little trouble maker there" I said pointing towards her "Trouble maker, I'm no trouble maker, you're the trouble maker" she said grabbing Tamaki's hand about to drag him but Tamaki pulled his hand away from her and said "Alright lets talk in here" he opened a door and walked in, I followed after him and shut it behind me "So what did you want to talk about?" Tamaki asked sitting at a table "What was with the bomb shell back there for Tamaki, you know with the Host Club closing down after the fair" I asked sitting in front of him "Because I'm going back to France to see me mother again" Tamaki said looking out of the window "And that should be a reason to close the Host Club" I asked looking towards him with a confused face "Well yeah" he said looking down to the floor "What do you think we would do when you leave and the Club is still open replace you, I don't think so no one can replace you Tamaki and besides you dropping out of school now, I think your mother wouldn't want you to do it even if it is for the sake of seeing her but then again it's what I think, it's your diction on what to do Tamaki, all am saying is think this through before you regret it later in life" I explained to him before walking out and looking towards the woman and walking off.

I walked out towards the gates of school and my phone went off "Hello…hey Natalie, what's up…right…ok…see you in tomorrow…bye" I hung up the phone and walked towards the twin's house, I picked up my phone again a dialled a number "Hello" the person said on the other side of the phone "Hey Kaoru could you let me in please" I said while standing at the gates of their house "Oh sure" Kaoru said then hung up and open the gates from within the house and opened the door and wait for me to get closer to the door "You ok?" I asked as I walked into the house "Yeah fine" he said taking my coat, "And Hikaru?" I said looking around "Going crazy upstairs" Kaoru said pointing towards the stairs "Do you want me to talk to him" I said turning to him "Sure, go on up" Kaoru said walking towards the living room, I walked up the stairs and towards Hikaru and Kaoru's room and knocked on it 3 times "Hikaru it's me" I said walking in, I saw the mess that Hikaru made and saw him sat on the bed "Hikaru" I said walking towards him "How can this happen?" he said looking down to the floor "Hikaru" I said quietly, I walked towards him and sat next to him "Lauren?" he said realizing that I had entered the room "Hey" I said looking at him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug "Hikaru, it'll be fine I promise" I said snuggling up to him "Thanks Lauren" he said placing his head on top of mine.

"Hikaru, Lauren we should get to bed" Kaoru said walking into the room "Ok night Hikaru" I said and kissed him on the head and walked towards Kaoru and said "Night Kaoru" then kissed him on the head as well "Love you both" I said walking out of the door and over to my room, I opened the door to my room and walked in it then I got dressed for night and got into bed and went to sleep.

5 hours later into the night there was a knock on my door "Yes" I said tiredly, the door opened and Hikaru walked in "Hikaru what's wrong?" I asked him "Can't sleep" he said looking down to the floor "Oh well come sit here" I said patting the bed "Thanks" he said sitting next to me on the bed "Do you think everything will be back to normal soon" Hikaru asked me out of no where "What? Of cause, everything will be back to their usual thing by the end of the day trust me" I said looking out of the window 'I hope' I thought to myself, "You know if it wasn't for the Host Club me and Kaoru wouldn't have met you or fell in love with you" Hikaru said placing his hand on mine "I don't know maybe we would have met at some point in life and maybe you would have fell in love with me at any point 2, so are possibilities that we would have met in some way" I said turning to him with a smile, he smiled as well "I love you Lauren, oops I mean Leo or should I call you Kaoru" he said sliding his arm around me playfully "Any I don't really care" I said placing my hands on his face and then we ended up making out.


	20. Ouran fair 2

**Chapter 20: The Ouran Fair (Part 2)**

Lauren's prov:

When I woke up for another day at Ouran, I realized that I was at the twins house and remembered what happened last night, Hikaru came into my room and we talked about stuff and then we ended up making out, then I looked to the side of me and saw Hikaru laying beside me 'He looks peaceful sleeping like that' I said to myself, I leaned over and gave him a peck on his check and said "Hikaru come on wake up" "Give me 5 more minutes" he said sliding back under the covers "Hikaru come on or we'll be late for school" I said grabbing a dressing gown and pulled the sheet away from Hikaru it didn't work like so I crawled on to the bed and went to his ear and bit it lightly "Wake up please Hikaru" I said getting back of the bed and walked to the door, "Where you going?" Hikaru asked from under the covers "To wake Kaoru" I said walking out of the door and closing it behind me, I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru's room to wake up Kaoru, I knocked on the door lightly and walked in and saw Kaoru sat up in bed reading a book "Morning Kaoru" I said walking over to him "Morning Lauren" Kaoru said still reading his book, "What you reading?" I asked sitting down on the bed "I'm just going over my homework" Kaoru said placing it down on to the bedside table "Well that's boring" I said crawling next to him "Well I must be a boring kind of guy" Kaoru said teasing me "Yeah right" I said hugging him, "Lauren, you are the very first girl ever to get this close to me and Hikaru and I'm glad you are" Kaoru said hugging me back "Kaoru, you keep saying that" I said teasing him back "But it's true" he said to me and placed a hand on to my face, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips, we made out for a couple of minutes then we broke away and I said "I better go and get dressed for school" "Ok" Kaoru said letting me go and get dress.

Once I was dressed, I went down stairs and into the dinning hall. I sat next to Hikaru who was looking over the plans for today,I looked around and saw that Kaoru wasn't downstairs yet "Hikaru, where is Kaoru?" I asked him "He went to school already" he answered me "Oh right well see you at school then" I said giving him a kiss on the check, "Don't you want a ride" he shouted after me "No thanks" I shouted back to him as a headed out the door, I ran down 2 streets and met up with Sarah and Max "What took you so long?" Sarah asked me "Oh I was making sure the twins was up and ready" I said with a chuckle "I still can't believe that you are going out with Kaoru" Sarah said walking in front of me and Max "Well you'll have to get use to it, won't you" Max said before anything else was said, me and Max was talking the rest of the way to school and Sarah was walking in front listening.

As we walked into the gates all the girls came running up to me and Max asking about the events that will be happening, we tried to answer all the question as much as we could then Sandy started and said "Well, well it looks like your in a bit of trouble there Leo" "Get lost Sandy" Sarah said walking up to her "Oh and what you going to do" Sandy said looking up at her "Leave it Sarah, she isn't worth it" Max said walking up behind her, "Oh you really going to listen to him, Sarah" Sandy started to push Sarah's buttons and Sarah blow "Sarah don't" Max shouted towards her "What's going on?" the girls asked me and I turned and asked them if they would all move and that there was nothing to see, when I turned around to see if everything was ok Sarah had punched Sandy to the floor and a teacher had seen it Sarah was in trouble along with Max, "LEO" someone shouted from behind me, I turned around and saw Kai and Haruhi running up towards me "Hey you 2" I said once they was next to me "What happened?" Haruhi asked me "Sandy started again, but this time started with Sarah" I explained to them "And by the looks of it Sarah hit her" Kai said watching the scene that was happening "Yeah but not that hard" I said looking towards Sandy who had a grin on her face, "Well come on, we can't do anything, so better get to class" Haruhi said while walking towards class "Right" me and Kai said together.

Once we got near to the classroom I started to feel sick, "Hey, you 2 go on ahead, I'm nipping to the restroom" I said walking towards the girls room, I was in there for about 10 minutes, as I walked out I saw Kai standing there waiting for me "You ok?" he asked me "Yeah fine just feeling a bit sick that's all" I said waving it off "Will you be alright for the day" Kai asked again "Yeah I'm make it" I said with a chuckle "Ok" Kai said while walking towards the clubroom with me beside him, "We better get changed and quick, we was meant to be in the hall 3 minutes ago" Kai said grabbing some change of clothes and went behind 1 of the curtains, I did the same, once everything was all right we head towards the hall, on our way to the hall we saw Tamaki walking in circles "Tamaki?" Kai said questionably to him "Yes" he said and stopped walking in circles "What are you doing?" Kai asked him "Well you see I promised Lady Éclair that I wouldn't go to the hall but I really want to know if everything is all right" Tamaki explained to us "Éclair, you mean trouble maker" I said looking past him "Leo!" Kai said nudging me "What it's true?" I said turning my head "Anyway about things being alright, well is depends on what you mean" Kai said turning towards Tamaki again and started to explain and the current events with the club "What do you mean?" Tamaki asked Kai "He means as in the guests, the event, the adults that came, the guys" I explained to him on what Kai meant, "Well all of them" Tamaki answered us "Truthfully the guests are fine and so are the adults that came, the events is ok I guess but as for the guys not so well" Kai said turning his head away at the last part "What? Why?" Tamaki asked looking towards Kai "They can't believe the Host Club is closing down after this event Tamaki, its hard on them" I said walking by him "I see" was all that Tamaki could say an he walked off, me and Kai watched him walk off and then we entered the hall.

"LEO, KAI" Honey shouted as he saw us walking down the stairs "Sorry we're late" I said to them "It's ok" Honey said hugging me and Kai, "Oh look it trouble maker" Kai said looking up towards the woman we call trouble maker "What she doing talking to Haruhi?" I asked mainly to myself "Because Lady Éclair requested her" Kyoya said standing next to Kai "Which means, Leo and Haruhi wont be in the host club anymore" Honey said still hugging me "What?" 2 voices said from behind me, I turned around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru "Guys" I said quietly "That's correct Honey" Kyoya said shutting his book, "But they do get a chose about this right?" Hikaru said wlaking past me and infront of Kyoya "Yeah Kyoya, surely Haruhi and Leo gets to choose" Kaoru said wrapping his arm around me "Oh cause they do" Kyoya said looking towards Haruhi, we all watched Haruhi until we heard a group of girls scream "What?" Kai asked them "That looks so cute" they all said and pointed towards me, Kaoru and Honey "They look like a family" they all screamed again and walked off blushing "Ok that was wired" Kaoru said looking towards Hikaru who just surged his shoulders at him, "Come on all of you we got guests to entertain" Kyoya said walking to us and shooing us away.

Everyone was entertaining all the guests and I was sitting in the corner drink a cup of tea thinking about what will happen once I leave for England, "Leo, you ok?" Kai asked me snapping me back in to reality "Yeah fine just thinking about stuff that's all" I said placing my cup down "Oh that's good" Kai said sitting down next to me, as me and Kai was talking a couple of girls came up to us and asked us "Could you do that act again where you to were like the twins please" "Sure thing ladies" Kai said with a smile on his face then he looked towards me and I kind of got what he was planning and I nodded to him and the girls screamed. We started talking to the girls as normal as usual then I got up and said "I'll be back with some more drinks alright" "Ok" the girls said waiting for the moment me and Kai was going to do our act of the twins.

I got the drinks and headed back over to the table where Kai and the girls was, as I got closer to them I lead over to Kai and asked quietly in his ear "Is it act number 2 or 3" "It's number 3, where you hurt yourself" Kai answered me back "Ok" I said sitting back down next to him, Kai carried on talking to the girls while I poured the drinks and while doing that I pretended to burn myself and flinched "Kaoru" Kai said grabbing my hand to look at it, "Oh Kaoru you got to be more careful next time" Kai said to me then kissed my hand "I will be, Hikaru" I said watching Kai and watching the girls in the corner of my eye and saw that they had fainted, Kai sat back up and saw the girls aswell then the real Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind us and asked "What you doing?" "I was kissing Leo's hand better, he is my brother after all" Kai said looking behind us to face Hikaru and Kaoru "Ok, but why are the girls passed out" Kaoru asked pointing towards the girls "Oh they just fainted over the act me and Kai did" I said looking toward the cups of teas, "Oh and what was the act?" Kaoru asked while kneeling down next to me "Not going to tell you" I said teasing him "Tell me" Kaoru said placing a hand on mine "No" I said again teasing him "What was it about, Kai?" Hikaru tried to asked Kai "As Leo said not telling you" Kai said looking down to me smiling "Tell us" Hikaru said leaning down and placing his head on mine "You really want to know what the act was" I said turning to face Hikaru "Yes" both Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, I looked at Kai and smiled and we both said "You" "What?" Kaoru asked confused "The act was about you" Kai explained to them, the twins looked at each other and walked off "I think we are it the bad book now Kai" I said facing him "I think so 2 Leo" Kai replied and we both started laughing, 2 hour went by and the twins didn't speak to me or Kai for what we did "Boy, a whole 2 hour without the twin talking to us, it must be a world record" Kai said looking over to the twins sitting on the coach opposite us "Yeah" I said looking over at Haruhi who was with some guests, "I guess they don't want to know that your spending the day with Tamaki this weekend" Kai said teasing them and me in away "Kai, shut it" I said trying to get out of the bad books and not tying to get further in to the bad books, "Oh this is stupid, Leo am sorry we are acting like little kids" Kaoru said standing up and walking over to me "Its ok Kaoru" I said looking up at him "Really" Kaoru asked me "Yeah" I said looking down to the floor then Kaoru gave me a hug but Hikaru was still sat on the coach and he said "Yeah sorry" "Its ok, Hikaru" I said smiling at him.

Once everything was alright with me, Kai, Hikaru and Kaoru again, we carried on with the day activity during the event I can't but notice that Haruhi has been in a deep thought since the day began, I walked over to her since we both didn't have guests and said "Hey Haruhi, you ok? You've been in a deep thought all day" "What? Oh sorry Leo, erm yeah am fine just thinking of stuff" Haruhi answered me back, I looked around and the others was do their jobs "Is it to do with Tamaki?" I asked her, she looked at me like I should be a sidekick or something "Listen Haruhi, you should let it get to you" I told her but she didn't listen for she went into another deep thought 'I guess she stop going into deep thoughts once this is all over with' I thought to myself and stood up to go change costumes for the event later on in the day.

I got to the changing rooms and saw that Kai and Max was coming to change costumes as well, "So you change first and then we'll go next ok" Max said sitting down on a coach "Ok" I replied and took my clothes into the changing room, when I was changed I walked out and sat down on the sofa next to Kai and said "You and Max can go in now, I'll wait for you both out here" "Alright" Kai said getting up and grubbing his clothes and telling Max it's ok to get change, Once Max and Kai got change they came out then all 3 of us headed for the door, once we got half way to the hall where everyone is waiting, I felt a little bit sick and run to the toilets Max and Kai followed me and waited outside until I was finished, after 10 minutes had gone by I finally came out and I didn't come out as myself I came out looking shocked "Lauren, you ok?" Max asked me then looked at Kai who put his arm around me to comfort me of the shock I had 'should I tell them, well I need to tell some one' I thought in my head, "Kai, Max I think am pregnant" I said looking at them to see their faces "Really" Max said shocked "Who's the farther? Is what I like to know" Kai said thinking who's it could be "So you could give them the brotherly warning" I said nudging him, "Maybe" Kai said with a smile on his face, "Alright, we better go before anyone wonders where we are ok" Max said looking down the hall to make sure no one was watching.

"Kyoya said if they wasn't in the hall, they would be in the clubroom waiting for us," Kai said walking beside me "Ok well you 2 wait here, I'll go check the hall" Max said walking ahead of us "Ok" I said and stood where we was with Kai waiting with me, "So how you going to tell them?" Kai asked while we waited "I don't" I said looking the other way to the clubroom "Well when you do tell them I'll be there ok" Kai said placing a hand on my shoulder "Thanks Kai" I said placing my hand on his and taped it "Hey what are brothers for" Kai said hugging me, I hugged back and then Max turned up and told us that the guys wasn't in there so we headed towards the clubroom, when we got to the clubroom and opened the doors we saw that Kyoya was stood at the window on the phone to someone, we also saw Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru stood around Haruhi who was still in deep thought, Kai and Max walked over to them and asked what was going on and the told them that Kyoya was trying to get hold of Tamaki but had no luck, then Kyoya deicide to ring Tamaki's house number and Tamaki's house keep told Kyoya that Tamaki's plane was going to leave for France soon, As I walked up beside Kyoya I nnoticed that Tamaki and the woman he was with driving off to catch the next plane to France, "Kyoya look" I said point to Tamaki in the car "That idiot" Kyoya said and started walking out of the room "Kyoya?" Max said after him "Come on my family's car is in the car park" Kyoya said turning around to face us "Why?" Kai asked looking towards me "Tamaki is planning to go back to France, and he is on his way now" I explained to them and they all followed after Kyoya.

As we all ran to the car park, we all split up in groups sort of like Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi went ahead to find the car (aka limo), Kai and Max went off somewhere I don't know, as for me I was with Honey and Mori not far behind the others but then Kyoya and the rest was surrounded by police force, "Leo hop on" Honey said to me, I turned around and saw the carriage that the Host club was going to use, Mori had grabbed the reins for the house and drove the carrage with me and Honey in it towards the police, it knocked some of the police out of the way, Honey had gotten off the carriage and stood in font of the police, Mori told Hikaru to take the carriage and go by the back roads then he joined Honey with the police, Kaoru was waiting for Haruhi to get on the carriage, then Kyoya push Haruhi to Kaoru and Kaoru pulled her on to the carriage then we was off.

Kyoya didn't come with us for he stayed with Honey and Mori sorting the police problem, leaving me, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru going after Tamaki, Hikaru was going fast along the back road where it was bumpy "Hikaru slow down or someone is going to get hurt" Kaoru shouted to his brother to slow it down "No I wont, not until we get the boss back, it's all coz of him that we are able to make friends, when we was lost souls and we would be still lost souls now if it wasn't for him, we would of met Lauren, Haruhi and the rest, that's why am not slowing down" Hikaru said ranting off about Tamaki 'Hikaru' I thought to myself, then something in the road made the carriage tip and Hikaru fell out of it and made him land hard on his arm "HIKARU" Kaoru shouted and got off the carriage then ran to his brother "Hikaru, are you ok?" Kaoru said, as he got closer to Hikaru, "Why Why end it?" was all that Hikaru said, I turned to Haruhi who was watching the twins from the carriage and I said to her "Go get him Haruhi, I can handle things here" Haruhi nodded and grabbed the reins and rode off after Tamaki.

"What's Haruhi doing?" Hikaru asked Kaoru when he saw Haruhi in the front of the carriage, then Haruhi rod off in the carriage "Lauren what?" Kaoru asked me "She's gone to handle with Tamaki, so don't worry ok" I said walking up to them "You sure she'll be alright" Kaoru asked again looking the way Haruhi went, "Yes she'll be fine, so don't worry" I said kneeling down to Hikaru "Your going to get dirty" Hikaru said watching me kneel down to him "Shut up and give me your arm" I said holding out my hand, Hikaru gave me his arm and wrapped it with the extra clothing that Haruhi left behind "There that should do it" I said standing up and help Hikaru up "I didn't know you could do this" Hikaru said looking down at the bandage "It's just basic first aid nothing that hard" I said looking down the road when I heard some wheels and horses coming near us, it was the others Kai and Max got the horses, Kyoya, Honey and Mori was in the car "Looks like our rides here" I said looking over at Kaoru who was watching the trees "What happen to you?" Kai asked Hikaru about his arm, "Fell out of the carriage" Hikaru said looking away from Kai "Ok" Kai said back and looked over to where Kaoru and I was "Lauren, Kaoru come on we need to catch up with Haruhi and Tamaki" Max said while getting off the horse and giving it to me "Hikaru and Kaoru are in the car with Max and the others, while me and you are on the horses" Kai said ride over to me, once everyone was ready we headed off to catch up with Haruhi to see if she made it in time to stop Tamaki from leaving.

Me and Kai rode off in front of the others, we managed to catch up with Haruhi for Tamaki and her fell into the river off the bridge so they was dripping water, Kai went down to them and see if they was ok the other eventually caught up with us and got out of the car, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to Tamaki for them was happy that Tamaki had left after all, it was a great site to see then Max said something "Well it proves no one can break up the Host Club" Kyoya and Mori nodded their heads and I just looked away and thought about me leaving for England soon, 'It's going to be hard on them, when they find out' then I came out of thought and said "Come on you guys we still have a party to go to" "YEAH" they all said at the same time, I turned my horse around ready to head back but before we started heading back Kyoya came up to me and said "I know" "Kyoya" I answered back "I know your leaving for England soon" Kyoya said as the others got in to the car and Kai got back on to the horse, "Don't tell them ok" I said turning my head and shouted to the others "I'll go on a head see you at school" then I rode off towards the school.

Once the party at the school was over, the Host Club dropped me, Kai, Haruhi and Max off outside my apartment "Ok so see you tomorrow some time" Tamaki said looking at me "Sure" I said then looked at Hikaru and Kaoru then said "Hikaru take care of that arm when you get home ok and Kaoru make sure he does" "Yeah we hear you" they both said looking away from me, I laughed at their response and they laughed along with me, "Hey Lauren, can I stay at yours" Kai asked me nearly half way up the stairs to my apartment "No not tonight Kai, sorry" I said turning towards him, "Oh come on, just for tonight and I am your brother" Kai said near the top of the stairs "No" I said taking a steps forward "Please" Kai said stepping to the way to my apartment and carrying on towards my apartment "I'll see you guys later ok" I said running after Kai to try and stop him getting to my apartment be for me which is impossible since he had a head start, "KAI WAIT" I shouted towards him for he was about to open my door but it was to late when I got there Kai had opened my door and saw the boxes staked up ready to be taken "Your leaving" Kai said turning to me, I looked at him and nodded my head "When?" Kai asked looking towards the boxes again "I about 5-6 days maybe less" I said walking pass him, "Tell you what, you can stay at mine until you have to go" Kai said grabbing a bag full of my stuff "Thanks Kai" I said looking towards him, "When are you going to tell the others?" Kai asked me while walking to his apartment "Well Kyoya kind of knows about me leaving, as for the others I don't know" I said while we turned up at Kai apartment "Well you'll need to tell them soon before you go" Kai said as he opened the door to his apartment "Yeah I know" I said as we walked in and shut the door.


	21. Day out with Tamaki

Chapter 21: Day out with Tamaki

**Lauren's prov:**

**It was a peaceful Saturday morning, me and Kai was having a lovely lie in when suddenly my phone goes off "Lauren, your phone is ringing" Kai shouted from his bedroom door "I know give me chance" I said getting up from my bed, I looked at my phone and had a miss call off Tamaki "Who was it?" Kai said walking over to my bedroom door "Tamaki" I answered her and redialled the number back "Your calling him back?" Kai asked walking into his kitchen "Yes" I said while calling Tamaki back, after 5 rings Tamaki answered "Hi Leo" "Hi Tamaki, what's up?" I asked wondering why he rang in the first place, "Oh don't tell me, you forgot about out day out" Tamaki said with a sad tune in his voice "Oh about that, is it all right for Kai to come along?" I asked remembering the day out I had organized with Tamaki "Sure, why?" Tamaki said wondering why I was going to bring Kai along, "Because I stopped at his last night and we was going to spend the day hanging out anyway" I answered him back while walking into the kitchen as Kai sat down at the table, "Ok well I'll pick you 2 up about 10" Tamaki said with an exciting tune in his voice "Ok see you then" I said before hanging up "So what did he want" Kai asked while taking a zip of his tea "Oh to remind me about our day out that we organized" I said while making a drink "Oh you sure you want to spend a day with him alone" Kai asked taking another zip of his tea "No that's why I told him that your coming" I said while sitting down, Kai nearly choked on his drink when I said that "Oh (cough) thanks (cough)" Kai said while coughing "Your welcome" I said nearly laughing, "Well I better get dressed then" Kai said putting his cup down "Yeah me 2" I said walking into my room to get ready for the day, "What time is he picking us up?" Kai asked while waiting in the living room "10" I shouted from the bathroom "Oh right, we still have time" Kai said and turned on the PS2 as I walked into the room, we played on it until we heard a knock on the door "Coming" Kai said put his controller down "I'll put away for you" I said turning it off and putting the controllers aside. **

**Kai opened the door and saw that it was Tamaki, I got my stuff ready and we headed out for the day, me and Tamaki was waiting in the limo for Kai for he had to lock up, "So where we going?" I asked Tamaki "The shopping mall" Tamaki said holding a flyer up to me "Ok" I said confused, Kai finally got into the limo and we headed of to the mall "So, why do you want to go to the mall?" Kai asked Tamaki for he was reading the flyer of things we could do "Well we could start here" Tamaki said pointing to something that looked like a theatre play that was happening "Ok but that is on the top level" Kai said the looked at me "What?" I whispered to Kai "If we are going to that the best option for you is the lifts" Kai suggest for me moving to different levels in the building "Why?" I asked looking at him funny, "We was going to find out if you was pregnant or not, so if in case take the lifts" Kai said pointing out that I still didn't know that I was actually pregnant yet "Alright" I said agreeing with Kai, we finally arrived at the mall and Tamaki went ahead of us to see what would be good to see first, me and Kai walked through the mall and scanned across the shop windows as Tamaki stopped them to look "It's like taking a kid to the beach" Kai said while watching Tamaki act like a kid "You know he get very interested in the shops that are for those for aren't rich like him" I explained while looking front of me, "Hey Kai, a game store" I said spotting a store that we would like "So it is but what about it?" Kai said pointing to Tamaki who is currently looking at a clothe shop "Leave him we'll find when we come out" I said walking into the shop "Ok" Kai said and followed me into the shop, me and Kai was enjoying ourselves in the games store when suddenly Tamaki came up behind us and dragged us to the clothe shop that he was looking at and held up to clothes that was actually stylist for my liking "What about them?" Kai asked grabbing one of them "Do you like them?" Tamaki asked us, I nodded my head and Kai looked at it first then nodded his head "Great, I'll buy them for you" Tamaki said and paid for the clothes.**

"**Am hungry," I said out of nowhere "Ok let's get something to eat" Tamaki said stopping to face Kai and me, "Sure but where are we going to eat" Kai asked Tamaki looking around at all the places we could eat at "Well lets see, how about there?" Tamaki said pointing to a little café "I really don't care as long its some where to eat" I said walking ahead, we entered the café and sat down the waitress came over to get drink orders while sneaking a peek at Kai and Tamaki then she went "Am just going to the bathroom" I said to let them know where I was, I came out of the toilets and saw that Kai was out side waiting for me "What's up Kai?" I asked standing front of him "We need to tell him so then you can find out" Kai said standing up straight off the wall, "Alright, just not yet ok" I said walking towards our table, we ordered and ate our food then Tamaki paid for it.**

"**Hey Tamaki, ca we just go in here for a sec please?" I asked stopping in front of a clinic, "Sure we can but what for?" Tamaki asked walking back towards me for he walked on ahead of me "Just say that she needs to get something" Kai said walking into the clinic "Ok" Tamaki said walking in after Kai, I entered the clinic then went up to the desk and asked them for a pregnancy test Tamaki over heard for he was stood not far from me, he looked over to me then at Kai and said "Why do you need a test for your not pregnant, are you?" "She might be" Kai said pulling Tamaki away from the desk, the lady behind the desk came back with a pregnancy test and handed it over and said "That will be £3.50 and I hope that you'll be happy with the result" with that I paid the lady and walked out, we walked to the nearest toilets "We'll wait here" Kai said to me while holding on to Tamaki, I nodded me head and went into the toilets.**

**Kai's prov:**

**As Lauren went into the toilets I let go of Tamaki and said "When Lauren comes out and tells us the result don't go telling everyone, ok" "I know, its Lauren's chose to tell them not us" Tamaki said sitting down next to me, after 10 minutes had gone by Tamaki started to paste up and down "How long does it take?" he said stopping in front of me and I just shook my shoulders at him and he started pasting once again waiting for Lauren to come out.**

**Lauren's prov:**

20 minutes had gone by since I entered the toilets, I looked at the test and it said positive and that I was 3 days gone, I walked out of the toilets in shock, Tamaki came up to me and asked about the test, I told them what it said and Tamaki went on of his ranting moments, Kai came over and hugged me and punched Tamaki to tell him to clam down "Who's the farther?" Kai asked after he punched Tamaki to shut up "Well it said I was 3 days gone so the only person who could be it farther is Kaoru" I said sitting down while looking at a passed out Tamaki, "Are you going to tell him?" Kai said while sitting down next to me "Well I have to but I don't feel like it's the right time" I explained to Kai, he just nodded and stood up and splashed some water on to Tamaki to wake him up "Am awake" Tamaki said sitting up "Come on, we're going" Kai said walking off in front "Ok" I said following after him.

We got into the limo and it was quiet all the way home, Tamaki dropped me and Kai off at Kai's place "Bye Tamaki see you at school Monday" I said waving to him as he set off home, "You want to come in for a bit?" Kai said walking up to his apartment "Sure" I said following him up the stairs, "HEY LEO, KAI" someone shouted from a distances, we turned around to see that Nat, Kristyanna and Kat was walking towards us "HEY GUYS" I shouted back to them, me and Kai waited for them to catch up with us, as they caught up we started walking again towards Kai's apartment "So where did you 2 go?" Kirstyanna asked walking at the side of me "Oh we went out for the day with Tamaki" I said turning to face her "Oh what did you do?" Kat asked walking at the other side of me "Oh we did some shopping, had something to eat and did some personal shopping" I explained to them "Cool" both Kat and Kirstyanna said looking in front of us where Nat and Kai was talking about something.

We reached Kai's apartment and we all went inside, talked about random stuff mainly about the Host Club "Hey how is it going with Kaoru ad Hikaru?" Nat asked me while taking a zip of her drink "It's going alright" I said looking towards my drink "Why do I feel like something has happened" Kirstyanna said looking towards me "What? Nothing has happened" I said looking up towards her "Ok" Nat and Kirstyanna said looking towards each other, we talked about other things through the rest of the day and the Kat said "I heard your moving back to England" "Who told you that?" I asked looking towards her "Your sister" she said taking a zip of her drink "Oh" I said looking down at mine "So you are moving back?" Nat asked looking towards me "Yes, my mum is getting really bad in her illness and Megan has asked us to move back to help out, for it's getting really hard for her to look after my mum and my cousins" I explained to them "It's ok Lauren if you need to go back then you need to go back" Kirstyanna said taking a zip of her drink and then smiled at me "Thanks" I said as my phone went off, it was Hikaru "I better answer that" I said standing up and walked into the spare room in Kai's apartment.

"Hello" I said answering the phone "Hey Lauren, you ok?" Hikaru asked on the other side of the phone "Yeah am fine, you?" I answered while sitting on the spare bed "Yeah am fine, hey what you doing tomorrow?" Hikaru said on the phone "Nothing really, why?" I asked even thro I knew what he was going to ask, "Do you want to come round for the day?" Hikaru asked over the phone "Of course you and Kaoru are my boyfriends after all" I said with a chuckle in my voice "Ok see you tomorrow" Hikaru said before hanging up.

**When I hung up the phone I put it back into my pocket then went back into the kitchen, "What did lover boy 2 want?" someone said teasing me "Nothing much, wait when did you get here?" I said then realize it was Max when I looked towards the door "Oh, he turned up while you was on the phone" Kai said while giving out drinks "Right" I said looking towards Max then sat down next to Nat and Kai, we all talked about random things like taking the mess out of the Host club then Max asked "Where's Sarah?" "Oh she is getting ready for Monday" Kirstyanna said while looking through a comic "Why?" Max asked looking confused "God knows, she thinks Kaoru likes her even thro he's going out with Lauren" Nat answered this time while playing on the Play Station 2 with Kai "She still thinks that" Max asked yet still confused while playing cards with me "Apparently so" I said with placing a card down, "When will she realize that Kaoru does like her in that way" Kai said while playing on the Play Station 2 "Probably when Kaoru tells her besides Kaoru is falling for someone else anyway" I said standing up and placing my cup in the sink "What? Who?" everyone stop what they was doing and looked at me "I don't know yet but I'll tell you this, it someone in this room, lets not worry about this ok" I said walking towards the door and looked back, "But Leo will you be all right with it" Kat asked from behind a book "When it comes to that day, maybe but for now I'm going to enjoy every day being him and besides I have Hikaru remember" I said still standing at the door and watching as Kai walks towards me and whispers "And what about you know" "Don't worry, I'll ask his opinion before deciding what will be right, ok" I said turning around to open the door "Ok, well see you Monday" Kai said while seeing me out "Yeah see you Monday and see you around soon Kat" I said waving bye to everyone before the door shut when I left. **


	22. Day out with the twins

Chapter 22: Day out with the Twins

**Lauren's pov:**

It was Sunday morning and I was enjoying my lay in when suddenly a knock on my bedroom door, "Lauren your boyfriend is at the door, get up" Natalie shouted through the door "Right, tell him I'll be there in 5 minutes" I shouted back to her, I heard her walk off down the hall as I got out of bed and got ready for the day, I walked out of my room then realized 'which one?' I thought to myself, I walked towards the door and went outside, I looked left and then right no sign of anyone so I looked down and saw a limo and someone stood there waiting, I walked down the stairs and got a better look it was Kaoru "Hey sorry to keep you waiting, Kaoru" I said as I stood closer to him "It's alright, Lauren" Kaoru said with a chuckle and then placed a kiss on my forehead, "So we off then" I said walking towards the limo "Yeah" Kaoru said following me to the limo.

In the limo me and Kaoru was talking about what we was going to do for the day, "But I don't have my swim suit with me, plus you guys better not be up to something either" I said looking out of the window "And where would the fu be if we wasn't up to something? And you don't have to worry about the swim suit, we have loads don't for get" Kaoru said leaning onto my shoulder "I know your mum's latest ideas but what if am not in the mood for swimming?" I said again facing Kaoru this time, the reason why I was asking all this was because I didn't really want to go swimming not with them prating about "Lauren why wouldn't you want to go swimming?" Kaoru asked putting his face closer to me "It's not that I don't want to go swimming, it's just that I don't feel up to it" I said pulling away from him as we turned up at his house.

I got out of the limo and was greeted by Hikaru, "Lauren I'm glad you made it" Hikaru said wrapping his arms around me "It's good to see you" I said giving him a kiss on his check and walked up to the house.

**Kaoru's pov:**

I watched Lauren go up to the house, as Hikaru came up to me and said "What's wrong with her?" I looked at him before replying and said "I don't know" "Hey you 2 coming or what" Lauren shouted to us from the top of the stairs leading into our house, "Yeah we'll be there in a minute" Hikaru shouted back before turning towards me "I'll talk to her later" I said before catching up with Lauren and Hikaru followed after me.

**Lauren's pov:**

Kaoru and Hikaru was walking behind me talking about something, so I left them to it "Hey am going up to my room to change clothes" I said turning to face them then walked towards my room, once I got to my room, I started looking through my draws for something to wear for the pool, as I got changed there was a knock on the door "Lauren, can I come in?" it was Kaoru "Well it hasn't stop you before" I said opening the door to see him stood there in his swim suit, "So what's up?" I carried on with the conversation "Well its about earlier when we was talking about swimming" Kaoru started to say to me "This again" I said looking away from him, "Yes this again" Kaoru said grabbing hold of my hand "Can we forget about it, I mean I'll watch you guys in the pool" I said trying the change the subject "No we can't, Hikaru's worried as well about this, so why can't you come into the pool?" Kaoru said walking into my room and shutting the door "Cause I don't feel up to it" I said turning away from him "Lauren please tell me" Kaoru said turning me to face him.

I looked down to the floor and over to my bag, "My bag" was the only thing I could say to him "What?" Kaoru said then walked over to my bag and over to me, he handed me the bag as he stood near me, I opened the bag and pulled out my test and give it to him "What's this?" he asked taking the test out of my hands "You'll see" I said putting my bag down on the bed "Positive, Positive for what?" Kaoru said after looking at the test, "Think about it" I said and walked out of the room leaving Kaoru the figure it out what it was for.

I was walking down the stairs and saw Hikaru sat down on the bottom step "Hikaru?" I said in confusion, he turned around and stood up after seeing me "Oh your ready, where's Kaoru?" Hikaru said looking up at the top of the stair looking for his twin "Oh his just figuring something out" I said walking pass him "Figuring out what" Hikaru asked me while catching up "You'll find out soon" I said walking out of the backdoor.

**Kaoru's pov:**

Lauren left the room leaving me thinking about what this test was for, I walked around the room thinking about what it could mean, I stopped near the window and looked out of it and saw Lauren and Hikaru walking outside holding hands 'Looks like Hikaru is trying to get answers as well' I thought to myself, I looked down at the test and read what it said once again "Positive, the only time a test says positive is when your doing a lying test or when a woman finds out that they are preg…nant" I said to myself 'It a pregnancy test and it says positive, then that means Lauren is pregnant' I thought to myself again, I ran out of Laure's room, ran down the stairs nearly falling over but gained my balance and ran out of the backdoor to catch up with Lauren and Hikaru.

**Lauren's pov:**

Me and Hikaru was sat under a tree relaxing from the sun, when suddenly we hear "LAUREN, HIKARU" we sat up and looked towards the direction it was coming from, it was Kaoru running towards us "HEY KAORU" Hikaru shouted over to his twin "I guess he figured it out" I said mainly to myself but Hikaru heard me "What?" he said as Kaoru stood in front of us, "What's up?" I said looking up towards Kaoru "One…miute" he said trying to catch his breath again.

Once he caught his breath again he kneed down in front of me and said "How long?" "Couple of days" I said answering him "Huh?" was all Hikaru could say at the moment for he didn't know what was going on, "Does anyone else know?" Kaoru asked me again "Only Kai and Tamaki" I answered him again "Ok what's going on?" Hikaru asked looking back and fourth between me and Kaoru "Lauren's pregnant, Hikaru" Kaoru said looking towards his twin "What?" Hikaru said looking from his twin to me "Who's the farther?" Hikaru said again but still looking at me "I don't know yet" I said looking away from them, "Well to think it reasonable, you mainly had sex with Kaoru then me since everyone in school knows about you too" Hikaru said while thinking "Oh look at you being all smart" I said teasing Hikaru for thinking about the situation at had carefully "Don't start" Hikaru said glaring at me.

"Can't hurt me," I said before he thought of something, "I know" he said looking away from me "You going to tell your sister" Kaoru said changing the subject, I looked up at him and said "Yeah at the right time" "Come on let take you home, school starts tomorrow and you need your uniform" Hikaru said standing up and started walking off inside "Yeah your right" I said but before I could stand up Kaoru held out his hand to help me, once I was up we headed towards the house holding hands for his mother had just walked outside holding a glass of juice in one hand and some paperwork in the other "Good to see you Lauren" she said while placing the glass and paperwork on a table "Hello" I said back to her "I see 2 certain people will be busy I the future" she said looking down at me "You can tell" I asked her while placing a hand around me, "Yes I can, it's a mothers wonder" she explained and went back to her paperwork "Well we better be going" Kaoru said while starting to walk "Oh Kaoru" his mother spoke again "Yes mother" Kaoru replied back to her "You better take good care of Lauren and that baby" she said turning towards him with a smile "I will" Kaoru said as we walked into the house.

"LIMO'S HERE" Hikaru shouted for me and Kaoru, "WE'RE COMING" Kaoru shouted back to his twin "Actually, can I go home by myself please, just for today" I asked as we got near to Hikaru "You sure" Hikaru asked me, I nodded my head and they gave me a smile and said "Ok but you better rings us to let us know your ok" "Sure thing" I said back to them and kissed them goodbye before getting in the limo.

Limo pulled up outside my house, I got out of the limo and said my thanks to the limo driver then I walked to my apartment door and saw that Haruhi and Kai was standing outside "Hey you 2" I said as I got closer to them, "Hey" they said at the same time "So what's up?" I asked them "Lauren, is it true" Haruhi spoke first "About?" I asked her "You moving" she answered me "Oh…Yeah, I'm moving back to England to be near the rest on my family" I said while unlocking the door, "Has your mum got worse with her illness" she asked again "Yeah, anyway who told you?" I said walking into my apartment with them following "Your sister" she answered me again and the went into silence when she saw the boxes that was packed full of stuff "Did you see Hikaru and Kaoru today?" Kai asked for he all ready knew about me leaving for England "Yes I did" I answered him "Had fun" Kai asked again to break the silence in the apartment "Yeah, if you call telling them that I'm pregnant fun" I said while sitting down "What? Your pregnant" Haruhi asked in shock for she had just found out that am moving back to England and now she found out that am pregnant as well "Yeah, sorry I was meant to tell you tomorrow but I guess now is all right" I said scratching the back of my head.

"I bet they were totally shocked about it" Kai said looking towards me, "They were" I said chuckling a little "Who else knows about you?" Haruhi asked "About me being pregnant or me moving move back to England?" I asked her "About you being pregnant" Haruhi answered me back "Oh well there is Kai, you, the twins of cause and Tamaki" I explained to her, she was a bit shocked that Tamaki knew about me being pregnant but she did say anything else about it "Hey tell you what, Why don't you 2 sleep here for tonight?" I said for I could tell Haruhi about everything that will happen over the next few days with Kai's help of cause "Sure" They both said and all we did for the rest of the day was sit and talked about stuff.


	23. Back at school

Chapter 23: Back at school

**Lauren's pro:**

I woke up and saw Haruhi and Kai still asleep, so I got my alarm and put it in between them and set it an hour later, I walked out of the room and into the kitchen to make breakfast and then I looked at my watch waiting for the alarm to go off, as it went off Kai came running though panicking at the time "What's the rush?" I asked trying not to laugh at the performance in front of me "We're late of course" Haruhi shouted as she came running though from the bathroom, "I think you'll find your not late" I said holding my watch up to them "But your clock in your room says…" Kai said pointing to the bedroom door then realized what I had done "You sneak" Kai said finishing what he was saying, "You mean" Haruhi said clicking on "Yep I was the one who put the clock there and turned the clock to the actual time school started" I said with a smile on my face.

"You might be pregnant but it doesn't mean, you don't get away with things," Kai said sitting next to me with a grin on his face "Oh really" I said standing up and walked to the other side of the table "Kai leave it, we need to get ready" Haruhi said walking into the bedroom to get ready probably, Kai walked into the bathroom to get ready but gave me a glare saying 'I'll get you" it was quite funny but I went outside to wait for them since I was all ready for school, "Hey you finished yet" I said at the door way "Go on ahead we'll catch up ok" Haruhi said popping her head from the bedroom door "Ok, the key is on the side" I shouted to her as I walked off to school.

I was walking towards school, when I saw Kirstyanna and Nat talking at the end of the street "Hey Nat, Kirstyanna!" I shouted as I waved to them, they turned towards me and waved back they waited for me to catch up to them, then we started walking to school "So where's Kai and Haruhi?" Nat asked noticing that Kai and Haruhi wasn't with me "Oh their getting ready back at home, I decided to come on ahead" I answered her back "Kai and Tamaki was acting really wired yesterday" Kirstyanna said looking down at the path "What do you mean?" I asked her, she notice me looking at her then she quickly put her head up and smiled while saying "Well me and Kai was hanging out yesterday in town, then we bumped into Tamaki so we ended up spending the day with him" "Whoa Kai spending the weekend with Tamaki that's amazing" I said with a chuckle "What do you mean, the weekend?" Nat asked me looking confused, "Well on Saturday, me and Kai spent the day with Tamaki and since Kirstyanna said her and Kai spent the day with Tamaki yesterday then that means Kai spent the whole weekend with Tamaki" I explained to Nat "Anyway as I was saying, we spent the day with Tamaki and during the day Kai and Tamaki kept acting wired" Kirstyanna said carrying on with her story about what she did yesterday.

"How was they acting wired?" Nat asked still looking confused, "Well they kept whispering to each other about something" Kirstyanna explained to Nat "So what you going to do?" Nat asked Kirstyanna "Nothing I guess" she answered back "What do you think Lauren?" Nat asked me while I was looking down at the floor "Oh, well I guess they had reasons to keep it a secret" I answered Nat as we entered the school grounds, "Well whatever it is, am sure they'll tell us soon" Kirstyanna said before walking off somewhere "She's right" Nat said walking beside me "Come on lets go" I said while walking towards the school doors "Oh my god, there's Leo" all the girls screamed as they saw me, I waved to them and they fainted from the wave "Boy, I guess you really are popular with girls even thro you are" Nat said watching all the girls looking at me with love harts in there eyes, "Well I am part of the Host Club and plus I am known as a boy here" I said looking towards her laughing.

As Nat walked off towards her class, a crowed of girls came up to me and said "Leo its good to see you, how was your weekend?" "Its ice to see you girls too and I had a great weekend thanks, what about you" I said as walked towards our classroom "It was fine thanks" they answered me "So you seen Kaoru this weekend?" they asked me with hearts in they eyes "He sure did" someone said from behind us, "KAORU" the girls shouted "Sure is" Kaoru said the wrapping an arm around me "Hey Kaoru" I said looking behind me "Hey, you busy later after school" Kaoru asked leaning in towards my ear which makes me blush and made the girls squeal at the scene "Ok you to break it up" someone said walking past us "Why you jealous, Hikaru?" Kaoru said teasing Hikaru knowing Hikaru couldn't do anything during school "Yeah right" Hikaru said walking into the classroom "Oh come on Hikaru, cheer up" Kaoru said as he watched his twin walk into the classroom "You should go after him" I said turning to Kaoru, he nodded his head and went after Hikaru into the classroom.

"Your in the middle once again" someone said from behind me, I turned around to see who it was and saw Kai standing there with Haruhi "See you in class Leo" the girls said as they walked into class "You finally show up" I said with a chuckle "Yeah thanks, so what's going on?" Kai said while walking into class beside me "Nothing much, just the usual really" I answered him the looked around and saw that Kaoru was talking to the girls in the class "I see Hikaru being Mr Loner" Haruhi said pointing towards Hikaru at the window "I'll speak to him" I said walking towards him, Hikaru was looking out of the window like he was thinking about something "Hey Hikaru what's wrong?" I asked him as I approached him "Oh hey Leo, I was just thinking about what you said yesterday" Hikaru said looking towards me to tell me that I had his attention "Oh you want to talk about it after lesson" I asked him as I set my things onto my desk "Sure" he said as he walked from the window and then to his desk.

As lesson started I could see that Hikaru was really troubled with what I told him yesterday, then I looked towards Kaoru and saw that he was trying to hide that he was troubled about what happened yesterday "Mr Hemsley and Mr Haslam you two are team captains for the up coming advent" the teacher told us, making me snap back into reality "Yes sir" me and Kai said at the same time "So now can the rest of you choose who's team your in thank you" once the teacher said that and left the room, all the kids stood up and split them selves in teams "Right, is that it" Kai said standing up "Yeah" everyone shouted at the same time "Ok well the first team meets will be after break, my team will be in here" I said standing up as to leave the room for I felt a little bit ill "Ok and mine will be I the classroom two doors down from here" Kai said while watching me walk towards the classroom doors, as I reached the classroom doors and was in the hall I legged it to the restroom.

Five minutes into break, I finally came out of the restroom to see Hikaru waiting for me "Hey" Hikaru said noticing me coming out " Hey, thanks for waiting" I said walking up to him "No problem" Hikaru said standing against the wall "So Kaoru's gone to the clubroom?" I asked him, he nodded his head and we started walking to the clubroom "So about yesterday" Hikaru said looking towards me "Right, you both are troubled about it" I said placing a hand over my stomach "A bit, yeah" Hikaru said placing a hand behind his head "If you two want I could get rid of it" I said looking down at it "What? No, Leo listen who's every it is we'll both pitch in and we don't want you to get rid of it" Hikaru said stopping in his place, making me stop as well "You sure" I said looking towards him "Yes am sure, we love you and we want you to be happy" Hikaru said walking up to me and placing a hand on my stomach "I'm happy, I'm happy being with you and Kaoru" I said looking up to him with a smile "Then that great" Hikaru said placing a hand under my chain and tilting my head up so that we could kiss "LEO!" someone shouted from a distance, me and Hikaru quickly pulled away from each other before the person saw us "Who is that?" Hikaru asked looking at the figure running towards us "Don't know" I said looking the figure as well, the figure got clearer and it was Nat "Nat what's wrong?" I asked her "It's the girls at the club, they're going crazy at Kaoru" she said when she got near to me and Hikaru "Why?" Hikaru asked looking towards me.

"Don't know but it's something to do with you Leo" Nat said then we heard a scream from down the hall, "Who was that?" Hikaru asked as we started walking down the hall "That sounded like Sarah" Nat said looking towards me "What she done know?" I said looking towards Nat "That I know of nothing, I mean she wasn't at the clubroom like usual" Nat explained to me, as we walked down the hall and stood outside a classroom that Sarah was in while ducking from every desk, chair, book, bag, basically anything with in the classroom people was throwing at her "Come on, what did I do to make you people angry?" Sarah asked while trying to save her life from everything, the people didn't answer her and kept throwing things at her "I better find out what's going on" I said as I walked to the door way of the classroom and as I did the people in the classroom stopped throwing things 'Ok' I thought to myself "What's going on here?" I asked them, they all looked at Sarah then me "She has been sneaking behind your back Leo" a girl from the crowed said while pointing to Sarah "What do you mean?" I asked while looking towards Sarah "She's trying to take Kaoru from you" another girl from the crowed said while giving Sarah the death glare "What? Why would I do that?" Sarah said while trying to get out off the pile of stuff that was thrown at her.

"Well you did have a crush on him" Nat said walking into the room, "Yeah ages ago, not now" Sarah explained looking towards Nat then to me "Well I'm going to get Kaoru version of this story, then I'll decide what's right and what's wrong ok" I said to everyone in the room and walked out, "So what's going on?" Hikaru asked as I came out of the room "I think a rumour is going around saying 'Kaoru is cheating on me with Sarah' but I think I know who might have started it" I said while walking towards the clubroom "Oh, so you want me to talk to Kaoru?" Hikaru asked me while walking beside me "No but you could find Sandy for me" I said turning to face him "Sure" and with that Hikaru went to find Sandy for me.

I reached the Clubroom with Nat, when we entered all the girls was crowed around Kaoru asking him to many question at the same time "OK GIRLS BACK UP" I shouted getting their attention "LEO" the girls shouted and ran up to me, "Leo are you ok?" a girl asked from the crowed "Yeah am fine" I said looking towards her and smiled "I can't believe Kaoru did that to you" another girl said from the crowed "Yeah, to go behind your back with a friend of yours as well" another girl said which lead all the girls into a conversation, I walked away from the girls and over to Kaoru to talk to him about the whole thing "Thanks for that, Leo" Kaoru said when I got near him "It ok, so about this rumour going round is it true" I asked him "No it's not true I love you and you only" he said wrapping his arms around me, "So its just a rumour to split us up" I said looking at him "Yes, I wouldn't even do that to you" he explained to me "Ok I believe you, like I already knew you wouldn't do that" I said hugging him "Really" he asked in the hug "Yeah and I already know who might of started the rumour" I said backing up a bit "Really, who?" he asked as he placed his arms beside him "Sandy" I said walking off towards Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya" I said as I stood next to him, as he sat in a chair working things out as usual "Oh hello Leo, everything sorted out" Kyoya said looking up from his paper work "Nearly just need to do one more thing now" I said hinting that I need his help with something "Oh and what is it that you need to do" he asked catching on that I need something from him, "I just to give the rumour spreader a bit of their own medicine" I said looking over at Kyoya's secret filing room "Oh, well I guess it wont hurt this once" he said standing up and walking towards his filing room with all the records of the students in the school "Thanks Kyoya" I shouted after him, he waved back to me to say 'Anytime' "Where's Kyoya going?" someone asked from behind me "Oh no where" I said turning around to see who it was, it was Kai and Tamaki "Really" Tamaki asked looking at me "Yeah" I said pushing him towards the guests and said "Now go and entertain" "Wow never thought someone telling Tamaki to entertain was possible" Haruhi said walking up to me as Tamaki was entertaining the guests, "What you saying? Kyoya tells him all the time," I said looking towards her "Really?" she asked me looking confused "Yeah went people aren't looking" Kai said while leaning on a near by wall.

"Here you go Leo" someone said from behind me, I turned around and saw Kyoya with a file saying 'Sandy Darkmist' "Thanks Kyoya, come on Kai we have work to do" I said while taking the file from Kyoya and started heading for the clubroom door "Ok" was all Kai said for he knew that I had a plan for something.

**Hikaru's pro:**

I left Lauren to find Sandy as she told me to but thing was I didn't know where to start, "Hey have you seen anyone who goes by the name Sandy Darkmist" I asked another student of the school "Yeah she is in the 3rd library studying" the student told me "Ok thanks" I said and went to see if she was still in the library, as I reached the library a group of girls came out laughing and Sandy was among them "Excuse me Sandy can I speak to you" I said walking up towards her "Sure" she said flattering her eyelashes at me "Alone" I said looking at the group of girls behind her "Of course" she said and turned to the group of girls, she nodded to them and they walked off whispering about something.

"So Hikaru what do you want?" she asked me once she turned back to face me, "I want to know why you started the rumour about Kaoru and Sarah?" I asked her while looking out of the window "Because Lauren is a slut and she doesn't deserve to be with Kaoru" was her answer and then she stepped a bit closer to me, I stepped back and said "Lauren is no slut" "Oh and how do you know that" Sandy said taking yet another step closer to me "Because I know Lauren and she doesn't even have the looks as one, like you" I said taking two steps back this time "What do you mean like me?" she asked looking straight at me "I mean you are a slut, when Lauren finds a boyfriend you steal them away by spreading rumours that would make them split up with Lauren, then you flirt with them" I explained to her before walking away from her "Oh Hikaru, why would I do that?" she said while looking like she doesn't know what am talking about, when following me down the hall "I'm not falling for it Sandy so get lost and stay well away from Lauren and Kaoru you got that" I said while walking a bit faster down the hall, "Oh Hikaru, why do you even bother with Lauren? When all she wants is to leave you and your brother" when she said that I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face her and said "Lauren would never leave us."

**Lauren's pro:**

I sneezed as I walked down the hall and thought to myself 'someone is talking about me,' "Leo you ok?" Kai asked me while worrying about me "Yeah fine" I said looking towards him "Someone must be talking about you" someone said in front of us, we looking I front to see Jamie "Jamie what you doing here?" Kai asked him angrily "Just to find my step-sister" he said as he turned away from us "Wait Jamie, have you seen Hikaru?" I asked him, he turned his head and said, "No but am sure his fine" "Yeah I know that but he's gone to fid Sandy for me, so that I could have words with her" I said looking towards the floor "Tell you what how about we go find them together" Jamie watching me looking at the floor "Ok" Kai said noticing the same thing, as we started walking down the hallway a group of girls walked by and as they walked by a heard one of them say something about Hikaru and Sandy "Excuse me, do you know where Hikaru is?" Kai asked stopping the girls in their tracks "Yeah his talking to Sandy at the 3rd library" a girl answered him "Thanks" Kai said with a bow.

Once the girl said that I ran towards the 3rd library with Kai running after me with Jamie, "WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST" I heard someone shouted ' I know that voice, it's Hiakru' I thought to myself "HIKARU" I shouted to get his attention, as I get near him I saw Sandy about to spin him around to probably kiss him right I front of me when suddenly I saw someone zoom straight passed me and grabbed Sandy's hand before she could do anything it was Jamie, "Sandy, stop this soon you'll end up being alone with no friends and no family" Jamie said while making Sandy look at him "Thanks Jamie" Hikaru said as he walked up to me "No problem, leave Sandy to me and go enjoy school while you can, ok" Jamie said looking towards me and Hikaru with Kai in the background "Thank you Jamie" was all I could say.

"HEY JAMIE, WHY DON'T YOU JOIN THE HOST CLUB" Kai shouted from behind, "I don't think so" Jamie said while looking towards me and then back to Sandy who was looking at the floor from what Jamie said earlier "Why not? I'm sure the others will welcome you in" Hikaru said looking towards Jamie then to me, I nodded my head in agreement "You sure about it, I mean you sure that you can forgive me Lauren" Jamie said looking towards me "Yes Jamie, I can forgive you but I wont forgive her" I said looking towards him then to Sandy, "If it alright with you then alright, I'll give the club a shot" Jamie said looking down at Sandy and said "As for you we're going home, for you to pack your bags to get ready to move back to Africa" with that Jamie took Sandy with him down the hall and Kai shouted "SEE YOU AT THE CLUBROOM AFTER SCHOOL" and with that Jamie waved back to us to say 'Sure thing.'

"So you ready to go back" Hikaru said facing me, "Yeah, I sure am" I said looking at him with a smile "Oh and Lauren I need to ask you something" Hikaru said before we started heading off back to the club "Sure, what is it?" I asked while looking at him and then to Kai to say 'We'll catch up,' once Kai had left Hikaru started talking again "Is it true that your leaving soon?" I looked at the floor and replied "Sandy told you didn't she" he nodded his head and looked at the floor "I don't know how Sandy found out but yeah I'm moving back to England because my mum has gotten worse and my young sister can't handle my cousins on her own" I explained to him, he didn't say anything "Hikaru, I was going to tell you but it just got harder for me to come out with it" I explained to him "Its alright Lauren we understand" Someone said from behind me, I turned around and saw Kaoru "Kaoru, how long have you been there?" I asked in surprise "Oh since you explained Hikaru's question" Kaoru answered while standing beside me "But Hikaru looks like he's going to shout at me" I said looking towards Hikaru "Don't worry Hikaru, knows you need to go, he just needs time to get aroud it that's all" Kaoru explained to me "Really" I asked him "He's right, don't worry about it" Hikaru finally said looking towards me "Ok" I said and ran to him giving him a hug that I would miss once I had moved, "I love you Hikaru" I whispered into his ear "I love you too, Lauren" he whispered back "You better be careful with your self, don't forget what your carrying" Kaoru said reminding us about me being pregnant "Don't worry I will" I said with a smile and walked over to Kaoru to give him a hug too "That's our Lauren" Kaoru whispered in my ear "I love you, Kaoru" I whispered back to him.


	24. Leaving day

Chapter 24: Leaving Day

**Lauren's pro:**

It was morning and I was at Haruhi's house, we was doing school work that was set to be handed in two weeks time, Haruhi was quiet the whole time I was there and it kind of annoyed me "Hey Haruhi what's wrong?" I asked her, she looked towards me then back down to the floor and said, "You'll be leaving soon right" "Oh yeah, I'll be catching tonight's plane at 8:00pm" I answered her while carrying on with the work "So you wont be here when I hand in the work" she said looking through an old text book with details of what our work was going to be about "Don't worry I'll be in touch and help you out, in fact I have something for you" I said standing up and walking to my bags in the hallway.

"Oh, what is it?" Haruhi asked me, "It's a laptop, you can take it anywhere you like and we can stay in contact through the Internet, as well as by phone" I said passing her the laptop when I walked back into the room "Oh thanks, you'll have to show me how to work it or I could get the others to" Haruhi said placing it on her working desk, "I'll try and fit it in my planner for today" I said with a chuckle in my voice "I'm going to miss you Lauren" Haruhi said looking back towards me "And am going to miss you too, Haruhi" I said looking at her with a smile "Oh we better get to school" Haruhi said looking at the time on the clock "Yeah" I said standing up collecting my things I would need.

We left Haruhi's apartment and started walking down the street towards school, "Its wired going to school later in the day" I said looking up at the sky "Yeah sure is but you really should look where your going" Haruhi pointed out, as I looked in front of me and it at good timing as well for I nearly walked into a lamppost "Thanks for the warning" I said facing her "Your welcome" she said as we got to the corner of Ouran, "Hey its Leo and Haurhi" some girls said while we walked past them "Hi girls" I said with a smile and a wave, they screamed and ran up to us asking us lots of question which I really didn't catch any of them "Ok girls, break it up, give them space" someone said from behind us, we turned around and saw Jamie "Oh hey Jamie" I said with a wave "Hi Leo" he said as he walked up to me and Haruhi.

"You ready to start full time at the club" I asked him, noticing him putting his head down trying to hide from the girls "WHAT?" girls shouted, "When did he start?" Haruhi whispered to me when all the girls gathered around Jamie "Well since he helped me and Hikaru out, I guess" I said looking towards him "Oh right, so you forgive him" Haruhi said looking towards Jamie as well, I nodded my head to say 'Yes' then I went to save Jamie from the group of girls by saying "Ok girls, that's enough for now, you can talk to him a bit more at the Host Club" and with that me, Haruhi and Jamie rushed to the clubroom.

"Bout time you three got here," Hikaru said noticing us, as we entered the room "So what's going on?" I asked Hikaru noticing Tamaki and the others was doing something "Oh Tamaki, came up with a plan for today's Host Club" Hikaru answered me, as I stood next to him "Oh and what's the plan" Haruhi asked sounding like she didn't really like the plan already "It's to welcome Jamie to the club" Kyoya said while writing in his notebook "Cool" I said looking over at Jamie, who was trying to get away from Renge "And what's Renge doing here" I asked pointing towards her while she was chasing Jamie "And why not? She is our club manager" Kyoya said looking over at me, 'Why do I bother asking?' I thought to myself "LEO-CHAN" Honey shouted as he was about to jump on me but then Hikaru stopped him "Hey why did you stop me, Hik-chan?" Honey asked looking up at Hikaru "Because…" Hikaru said while thinking of what to say to him.

"Because Leo is pregnant," Kyoya said while standing next to me, 'Ok how the hell did he find out' I thought to myself while looking up at Kyoya "What? Leo-chan is pregnant. Who's the farther?" Honey asked quite loud so that everyone in the room heard "WHAT?" everyone shouted (But not those who knew already), "Isn't it kind of knowledgeable, its Kaoru's" Renge said suddenly standing next to Kaoru "How the hell did you get over here so fast?" Kaoru asked her but she didn't take any notice of him "I got to tell the other about this latest update of the Host club" Renge said but before anyone could say anything about it she was gone in a flash.

"Great now the while school will know" Kaoru said looking at the door, "Did I do something I shouldn't?" Honey asked looking up at Hikaru "No you didn't" I said kneeling down to him and then said "They would have found out sooner or later" the I gave him a lollipop, "Thanks Leo-chan" Honey said as he took the lollipop and went back to Mori at a near by table "Thought of any names" Tamaki asked standing next to me "No not yet" I said standing back up, "Say Tamaki" Kai said while walking towards us "Yes Kai" Tamaki answered as he turned around to face Kai, then suddenly out of no where Kai was right in front of him and plastered his face with a cream pie 'Way to go Kai' I thought to myself "What you do that for?" Tamaki asked confused at Kai's actions "I did that, so that Lauren would have a memory of her last day here" Kai said turning away from Tamaki and walked beside me "What?" Tamaki asked confused again "This is my last day at Ouran, am leaving at 8 tonight" I said looking over at the twins "Well we better make this a memory never to be forgotten" Tamaki said understanding the reason what Kai did.

Everyone in the Host Club was enjoying themselves, I was sat down on a chair away from everyone else, so that I could take all of that moment in then Kyoya said "Ok you guys clam down it time for the guests to come in" he went to the door to get ready to let the girls in "You ready Leo" Kai said standing next to me "Ready for all the question as possible" I said with a smile looking over at the door, everyone was in their places ready for the guests to come in but Tamaki was stood near the door way to await for the gests like he was going to tell them something before they chose a Host for the day session, the doors opened and the guests came in "Ladies may I have your attention please" Tamaki started to say so the guests would stop and listen to him and they did of cause.

"Today is a special day, we have a new Host Club member his name is Jamie so please be gentle with him since he is new at all this, another reason why today is special is that, our dear beloved Leo is moving back to England tonight and we need to make this moment very memorable for him" Tamkai continued with his speech, all the girls looked really happy at Jamie being the new member of the club but when Tamki mentioned me leaving all the girls looked towards me with sadness in their eyes 'Was I that good at being a boy' I asked myself, once Tamaki gave the signal to the guests that they are free to chose all the half of the girls went to Jamie and half came to me.

The day was tiring from all the girls asking about me moving and the rumour about me being pregnant with Kaoru's baby, "Boy am beat" I said while sat down on the sofa I the clubroom "I bet you are" Kai said sitting next to me "How do you guys do it every time?" Jamie asked us "We grain and bear it" me and Kai said at the same time, "We wont be able to do that anytime soon" Kai said looking at me "True" I said looking down at the floor "Well I'm heading of home" Kyoya said shutting up his notebook "Ok bye Kyoya" I said looking towards him "Bye Lauren" Kyoya said as he walked out of the door "We better be going too" Honey said while sitting on top of Mori's shoulders "Alright, bye Honey, bye Mori" I said turning to face them, Mori smiled and Honey waved back to me "Boy I guess it's hard for you" Jamie said as he watched the other leave the room "Yeah it is" I said looking around the room for Hikaru and Kaoru, "If your looking for the twins, their over there" Jamie pointed out to me "Oh right thanks, Jamie" I said while walking over to Hikaru and Kaoru, "Hikaru, Kaoru" I said as I saw them looking out of the window "Lauren" they both said while looking towards me "I'm going to miss you two" I said walking a bit closer to them "We're going to miss you too, Lauren" Hikaru said while pulling a hand out to mine "We sure are" Kaoru said while watching Hikaru pull me in for a hug.

"Hikaru, may I speak to Lauren alone please" Kaoru asked his brother while looking out of the window, "Sure thing Kaoru" Hikaru said while looking towards Kaoru, then letting go of my hand and headed out of the clubroom door "Kaoru, what's wrong?" I asked him while sitting across from him "Lauren…" he sighed and moved a bit closer to me so that he could hold me "Lauren, will you hate me if I told you that I'm in love with someone else" Kaoru started again "Well it depends on, if you already got with the person behind my back but if not then no I would hate you" I answered him and it seemed to make him a bit more relaxed about this conversation "That's good then, because I've fallen in love with someone else but I still want to be friends with you Lauren" Kaoru said explaining to me why he's been acting wired lately "Don't worry about it, Kaoru. We can still be friends and besides I think I know whom it is," I said pulling away from him with a smile "How do you?" Kaoru asked me in a confused way "Oh I have my ways and I hope you find the courage to tell them as you did with me, ok" I said to him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye.

I walked out of the clubroom shutting the door behind me, I place my head on the door and looked up at the ceiling 'Good luck, Kaoru' I thought to myself then I closed my eyes for a bit "Lauren" a voice said, I opened my eyes and saw Hikaru standing across from me "Oh Hikaru, I didn't see you there" I said a bit shocked for not seeing him "It's ok, I just turned up" Hikaru said pointing to the group of girls walking down the hall "Oh" was all I could say "So what did Kaoru talk to you about?" Hikaru asked looking back at the door "Oh that he has fallen in love with someone else and that he just want us to be friends" I said walking passed Hikaru, to go down the hall to go home "So you two aren't going out anymore?" Hikaru said from behind me, making me stop in my tracks "It seem that way" I said turning my head a bit to face him "You know, Lauren, I wish you could stay here but if there's problems you need to sort out back home then I can't stop you, the thing is Lauren I love you and I would do anything to make you happy, you know that right" Hikaru said to me while walking up behind me and hugging me in a grip that says 'I wouldn't let go' it was so warm and comfortable, I felt like I really belonged there in his arms but I had to go, I have to go back to take care of the reminding family I have.

We stood there for about 5 minutes that felt like hours, "Hikaru" I started to say to break the silences between us "I know, its time right" Hikaru said pulling away slowly "I'll keep in contact, once I get there" I said turning to face him "You better do" Hikaru said while holding my hands "I promise" I said and with that I gave him a kiss then whispered "I love you," then I walked off down the hall and into my sister's car to the airport 'Goodbye Ouran, goodbye everyone' I said to myself, then I cried all the way back to England.


	25. Back in England

**Chapter 25: Back in England.**

**Lauren's pro:**

Day 1:

I had finally arrived back in England, as Natalie and I walked through the doors out of the airport we was greeted by 3 of my friends, Leanne, Liam and Rai, they have been my friends since I was in primary school and they had come to meet us "Hey guys been along time?" I said as I got near them "It sure has" Liam said grabbing my bags for me, "Why didn't you call?" Leanne asked me as we walked to the taxi that was waiting for us "Oh I've been really busy with things over there that I forgot, sorry" I said scratching the back of my head "Don't worry about it" Rai said walking behind me, I turned to face him as we got near the taxi so that I could talk to him while the other packed the bags we brought with us by plane "So Lauren, what happened over in Japan?" Rai asked while opening the door of the taxi "Oh nothing much" I said as I got into the taxi "Sure, Lauren" Natalie said over hearing me talking to Rai "You mean she didn't do nothing" Liam asked like he was confused "Nope, she was night every single day with her new friends or shall I say boyfriends" Natalie said with a smile then got in the font of the taxi, "What you mean your in a relationship and you didn't remember to call us about it" Liam shouted as he got into the taxi after Leanne "Well I was a bit busy, not with just the boyfriend thing but to keep my gender a secret" I said looking out of the window "What do you mean?" Leanne asked in a puzzled way "Oh Lauren, was known as a boy back in Japan" Natalie said from the front "Really?" Rai asked me, I nodded my head and stayed at staring out of the window all the way back home.

As we arrived home, Megan was standing outside to greet us with Sophie, Lee, Shelley and Hollie "Hey we're home" I shouted as I got out of the taxi "We can see that" Sophie shouted back "Welcome home you 2" everyone shouted to me and Natalie, "Hey Megan where's mum?" I asked my younger sister where our mother was "She's in bed sleeping" Megan said looking into the house "Ok, we'll say 'Hello' when she wakes up" I said placing the bags in the hallway, "So Lauren you going to tell us more about your boyfriends" Leanne said while placing some more bags down "What?" Megan said shocked at the news that I had a boyfriend over in Japan "I guess, I could" I said walking into the living room "Alright" everyone said as they followed me into the room to listen "I'll put my stuff away then" Natalie shouted and opened up her old bedroom "Sure" me and Megan shouted back to her.

All through the night, I was telling everyone about my days in Japan, when my two cousins came home from an activity club "Hey Kyla, Hey Cori" I shouted to them "Hey Lauren welcome home" they said together, "So" Sophie hinted off that about my story "What?" I asked her wondering what she could of wanted to know "What was he like?" Sophie asked again "What was who like?" I asked confused about the question "You know, your boyfriend" Sophie said reminding me about Hikaru and Kaoru, "Oh well you see, I did't really have one boyfriend" when I said that they all looked really disappointed "But I had two boyfriends" I finished off what I was saying and when I did they all looked at me shocked "You mean you 2 timed" Leanne spoke first "Well you could say that but it would be called that if they knew about it" I explained while scratching the back of my head, "What do you mean?" Shelley asked me confused "You see they were twin brothers and they had a great background to them" I explained while standing up to go to the kitchen "So what happened?" Hollie asked me "About what?" I asked stopping in my tracks and looking at the group of people "Your relationship, what happened when they heard about you moving back here?" Hollie asked again, "Well I'm still in a relationship with one of them, as for the other he found someone else" I said walking back towards the kitchen "Oh, will we get to meet him" Cori asked me as she followed me "Probably, I don't know" I said while pouring a drink.

"All right you guys, time to go home or bed" Natalie said walking in to the living room, "Ok see you tomorrow Lauren" Sophie and Leanne shouted from the door "Ok" I shouted back to them, everyone left the house part from Rai who was staying the night to help out with the unpacking, once some of the things was unpacked, we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Day 2:

As I woke up the next day, I heard someone shout my name, I got out of bed and went out of my bedroom door, I heard it again, it was my mother shouting me for a drink of coffee "Hey mum" I said as I walked into her room "Lauren, put kettle on please" my mum said passing her cup to me "Sure" I said taking it from her and went into the kitchen to make a drink, as I made the drink and took it back to my mother's room, Megan and Natalie woke up "Morning" I said while coming out of my mum's room "Morning, how's mum?" Natalie asked me "She's fine I guess" I answered her back as I went into the living room to watch TV, as me and Megan was watching TV Rai woke up with Kyla and Cori after him "Morning you three" Megan said while drinking her coffee "Morning" the three said together, "I'm going to get dressed" I said standing up to get ready for the day "God it'll must be a miracle, seeing you up and going, so early" Megan said kind of shocked but with a bit a teasing in her voice "Very funny" I said with a fake laugh.

Once I got ready for the day, I went out to see who I could see around the village, there was hardly anyone really so I decided to go into town and meet some mates, so I did along with Rai, Leanne, Sophie, Lee and Liam, we all met up with Shilpa who was with Max at the bus station "Max, what you doing here?" I asked him looking confused "Oh my family is travelling the world again, so I thought I'll meet up with you guys" Max explained why he was there "Ok" I said and left it at that.

The rest of the week was really boring, for we had to unpack things, then we caught up with people around the village and then I had to enrol back into college, so that I had something to do during the week.

Week 2/Day1:

I was up and ready for a day at college, "Do I really have to go to college?" I asked my mum "Yes" she said passing me some money for the day "But I could stop here and look after you" I said taking the money for college "You need the education, for your future" my mum said to me while placing the money box down near her "Fine" I said as I walked out of the room, headed for the door and shouted to my mum "See you later."

I walked down the road to my bus stop and met up with Rai and Liam, "Looking forward to this" Liam asked me "No not really" I said looking each way for the bus "Lauren, can I ask you something" Rai asked for he had something on his mind since I had come back "Yeah sure" I said looking towards him "You seem to be a bit different then usual" Rai said looking for the most different part of me "Really?" I asked known the only thing that is different about me is that am pregnant, "Yeah, what do you think Liam?" Rai said then asked Liam for his opinion about me "Now that you mention it, yeah she does look different" Liam said standing back a bit to take a look at me "Oh come on you to, am still me no matter what's changed about me" I said holding on to my bag over my shoulders, "I got it, your gaining weight" Liam said putting his finger in the air "What no?" I said to him with a weird looking "I don't think that's it Liam" Rai said with his hand over his face.

Week 2/Day 2:

I met Rai and Liam again at the bus stop and they still thinking about what's different, "How about the clothes?" Liam said looking at my selection of clothes "No that's not it" Rai said looking at my clothes too "You know in stead of guess, why don't you ask?" I said for it was getting on my nerves "Oh ok, so what's different about you, Lauren?" Liam asked while looking straight at me "Am pregnant" I said to them like it was natural "What?" they both said and looked at each other then to me, I smiled at them and got on to the bus as it arrived.

At college Shilpa and me was talking in the dinner, when Rai and Liam sat down and asked me a lot of questions like 'How long are you? Who is the farther? What you going to do? Does my mum know about it?' stuff like that "What your pregnant?" Shilpa asked me, I nodded my head and carried on eating my lunch "So you going to tell your family?" Liam asked me like couldn't believe it "Yes" I said standing up to go to lesson "When are you going to tell them?" Shilpa asked me still sounding a bit shocked "Soon, as in when I move back to Japan" I said walking out of the door.

Week 2/Day 6:

I was playing on some video games with Cori, when the phone started ringing "Hello" Megan answered it "Lauren, it's for you" she shouted me from another room "Ok, coming" I shouted to her and passed the remote to Kyla, I walked through the door to the other room where Megan was, she gave me the phone and said "Don't be to long" "Alright" I said to her and answered the phone, "Hello" I said to the caller "Hi babe" the caller said on the other side "Hikaru" I said shocked that he had rang my house phone "Yes, why do you sound shocked that I called?" Hikaru asked me sounding confused "Oh, don't worry about that, so what's been happening since I left?" I said while sitting down on a near by chair "Nothing much, in fact its pretty boring around here with out you" Hikaru said sounding a bit distant "Aw, I'm sorry that I had to move" I said for I felt I bit bad for leaving, "Don't worry, we're managing" Hikaru said trying to make me feel better "Alright, say how's Kaoru" I asked wondering if Kaoru asked the person out yet "Kaoru, his ok. His got a new lover and you wouldn't believe who it is" Hikaru answered me with a chuckle in his voice "Oh I think, I already know who it is" I said with a chuckle in my voice, "Hey Lauren" Hikaru said with a change of voice "Yeah Hikaru" I answered back to him "I miss you" he said with a bit of sadness in his voice "I miss you too, Hikaru" I answered back in the same kid of voice "LAUREN HURRY UP" Natalie shouted me to get off the phone "ALRIGHT" I shouted back to her, "Hey I've got to go, speak to you again soon" I said to him with a bit sadness in my voice for I didn't want to out the phone down "Ok speak to you again soon, Love you" Hikaru said with a little joy in his voice but it was taken over by sadness "Love you too, Hikaru" I said back to him and hung up.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Cori said as she walked into the room, "Yeah, it sure was" I said looking at the phone when walked out towards my bedroom "Lauren" was all I heard from Cori and Kyla as I went by them, minutes went by for I had been crying over how much I missed Hikaru and the others, I came out of my room and went in to my mum's room to speak to her and started to say "Mum, can I talk to you and the family please" "Yeah sure you can" she answered back, she shouted everyone into her room so that I could talk to them "Right, what is it that you want to say, Lauren?" my mum said looking at me "Ok, You know when I was over in Japan, well I met these two boys who was really nice to me, we ended up going out, yes in away you can call it two timing, when I told them that I was moving back here one of them kind of had a secret himself and he told me it, so we ended the relationship between us two but the other one is still my boyfriend, anyway to the actual point am trying to say in that during the time I was going out with both of them we ended up doing things you do when in love, so what am trying to say is that am pregnant" I tried to explain to them as much as I could about me relationship and me being pregnant.


	26. My mothers death

Chapter 26: My mothers death

**Lauren's pro:**

I was at college with Rai, we was talking about how my relationship with Hikaru is going to work and how the father of the unborn baby is going to have contact with it, "LAUREN, YOU HAVE A MESSAGE!" Max shouted running up towards me and Rai with Shilpa following slowly behind "Oh who is it from?" I asked him when he got near us "Don't know, your sister dropped it off at the front desk" Max explained as he got his breath "Ok" I said looking at the letter, "You going to open it?" Rai asked looking at me looking at the letter "I better just in case of something important" I said opening my letter.

I opened my letter very slowly, so that I wouldn't have something bad written in it "You ok? Do you want me to read it to you?" Max asked watching me opening the letter slowly "No I'm fine" I said looking up at him, when I finally opened the letter Shilpa caught up to us, I read the letter to myself then when I got to a very important bit with in the letter I froze, "Lauren you ok?" Rai asked me then took a peek over my shoulders to read the letter and stopped at the line I stopped on, "What wrong? What does it say?" Max asked confused about me and Rai stood staring at the letter "It says that the Host Club of the Ouran High school is inviting you back to Japan and you family in order to help what's important" Rai answered Max's question "That great you can be with your boyfriend and the baby can be near it father too" Shilpa said looking glad to hear the news for me, "Yeah but one thing, my mum can't travel in the condition she is in" I said looking down at the letter again 'Even if I wanted her to go' I thought to my self.

Collage finished for the day and the thee of us went to mine place, "You going to tell your mum about the letter?" Rai asked looking out of the window and then at me, "I have to" I said looking towards him "I'll stay with you when you tell her" Rai said smiling at me "Thanks" I said back to him with a smile on my face, we arrived at my house but when we got closer there was an ambulance park outside "Mum, MUM" I said then shouted and ran into the house "MUM" I said looking in at her bedroom door where lots of medics was around her "Is she alright?" I asked them to tell me about my mother "She fine for now but we need to take her to the hospital ASAP" a medic explained to me "Ok" I said looking towards my mother, "Are you a relative, to her?" the medic asked me "Yes am one of her daughters" I answered him and pulled out my cell phone and said to the medic "I need to tell my older sister about this" "I understand we'll wait for you" the medic said and went to help the other medic with my mother.

Once I phoned Natalie about what happened, I got into the back of the ambulance and asked Rai to wait for Megan, Kyla and Cori to come home the tell them about what had gone off, Shilpa and Max arrived at the hospital to give their support, we sat in the room with my mum to see what would happen, as we waited Natalie turned up with Rai, Megan, Kyla and Cori "How she doing?" Natalie asked me while looking at our mother "She's fine for now, we're still waiting on what is going to happen with her" I said looking towards our mother as well, everyone but me and Natalie had fallen asleep from waiting for the doctor or nurse "Natalie, the letter you dropped of at collage today, it was a invite to go back and live a new live with the whole family but now mum's like this I can't simply except the offer" I explained about the letter to her, she looked at our mother then to me "I think mum would want you to be happy, no matter what you pick" Natalie explained on what mum might say to me if I had told her about it "Yeah, I know" I said looking towards our mum and then walked out of the room to get a breather 'What to do?' I thought to myself, then the alarm for my mum went off 'what the?' I thought looking back at the room, I saw all the doctors and nurses rush into my mum's room and everyone else coming out.

Ran over to everyone to see what's happening, when I got there Cori and Kyla was clinging on to Megan and Max at the sight of my mum not responding to the doctors and nurses "Rai, what happened?" I asked him as I was closer to them "I don't know" Rai said looking at me and then hugged me, 5 hours went by and a doctor came out "Well how is she?" Natalie asked the doctor, the doctor pulled Natalie aside to talk to her in privet "What's going on?" Megan asked me for she was sitting next to me while holding on to Kyla "I don't know, I go check" I said to her and stood up, then started walking towards Natalie and the doctor, when they saw me walking towards them the doctor walked off "What's up?" I asked Natalie but when she looked at me, I saw that she had been crying "Its mum she didn't make it" Natalie explained to me then walked outside to be alone, I watched her walk out the doors the I turned to face the others and said to myself 'Its up to you to tell them' so I walked towards them and knelt down in font of Megan and Kyla then asked Max let Cori to sit closer to us.

Once Cori sat next to Megan, I looked to the ceiling and then to them said "We just been told the news about our mum and I'm afraid its bad news" at that point Cori, Kyla and Megan started to cry "She couldn't hold on any longer and soon passed away" I finished what I had to say, I stayed knelt down and watched my siblings cry over my mum's death "I need to do something, guys you don't mind looking after them do you" I asked looking at Rai, Max and Shilpa "Cause not" they all said and with that I walked off.

I walked down the hall of the hospital and came across a pay phone, 'Damn it I don't have any money' I said to myself then walk until I got outside the hospital, I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Kai saying 'Hi bro, how's everything over there? Thing over here are bad. Just had some bad news. Text back from Leo' about 5 minute since I sent the text my phone started ringing it was Kirstyanna "Hi" I answered him "Hi, you ok, what am I saying of cause your not, Kai just told me, what's the bad news?" Kirstyanna said sounding kind of panicky "Just that my mum just passed away" I answered her trying not to cry "Oh, am so sorry Lauren, I wish I could do something for you" Kirstyanna said giving me the support that I needed "Your all ready doing" I said with a little sadness in it "Well Kai's gone to get Hikaru and Kaoru, since we are kind of still in school" Kirstyanna said trying to cheer me up "Sorry about that but thanks" I said kind of happy to know that I had such great mates to talk to "Here they are, want to talk to them" Kirstyanna asked me "Yeah please" I answered her back.

"Hello" Kai was on the phone first, "Hi Kai" I answered him "You ok? What's the bad news you on about?" Kai asked me "My mum just passed away" I answered him "Oh bro I wish, I was there right now" he said sound a bit sad for not being here "Its ok, as long as I know you'll be there for me" I answered him sounding a bit happy to know that there was people who cared, "Right I'll put the twins on" Kai said before I heard a 'Here' then I heard "Lauren" it was both of them and they had me on speaker phone "Hey Hikaru, Kaoru" I said while sitting on a bench "What's wrong? Kai just bust into the clubroom ran up to us and dragged us here" Kaoru asked me, "So Kai told you I just had some bad news?" I asked them "Yes" Kaoru said with a bit of worry in him voice "Well the bad news is that, my mum just passed away" I said explaining to them why the reason Kai might have dragged them out of the host club in a rush, "Oh no, we're so sorry Lauren, we wish we could help in some way" Hikaru said me "You guys are all ready doing something for me" I said with a bit of sadness and happiness in my voice "We are" they both said at the same time "You sure are, I mean you being there for me and caring for my that's all I need comfort from you guys that's all" I explained and then looked at the time "Well I better go, I have a family to help look after" I said to them, they said their good byes and then I hug up the phone.

I walked back into the hospital and saw my family with my mum say their goodbyes, "Lauren" Rai said when he was me walk up towards them "You going to say your goodbyes" Max asked me "Yeah" I said walking towards the room my family was in, "Lauren" they all said as they turned to look at me "Could I have a moment with her?" I asked them, they all nodded their heads and walked out of the room to give me some space, Once everyone was out I walked up to my mum and started to say "Hi mum, who'd thought this day would come, am going to miss you, even thro most of my life I've been away but it's not really the same thing, well you don't need to worry about us Natalie will look after us, Megan will help with Kyla and Cori, I'll pitch in now and then when I can, plus I need to worry about a new member it a shame you wont be here to see it, I would have loved to see you hold it but I'll know that your with us for you'll be watching over us, I think that's all I have to say apart from this bye mum I love u" after I said that the doctors came in to take care of our mother.

It was the day of the faunal, nothing much happened really that day for only me, my family and a few friends went and then went to mine for the after meal to go over memories of our mother, once everyone went home Cori came up to me and asked "What do we do now?" "Well, I was thinking of going back to Japan and start a new life there" I answered her "Really" Cori asked sounding a bit said "Don't worry, I'm taking all of you guys" I said the I looked over at Natalie, she nodded her head and said "Ok you guys, you are not going back to your schools for we are moving back over to Japan, for it would be what mum would want us to do" "So your going back?" Max asked me out of no where "Sure am and where the hell did you come from?" I said then realizing who was speaking "I never left" Max said looking at me weird "Ok, so you going back too?" I asked him while looking towards my family "No, I'm going to meet Sarah in France, then we're going to Africa" Max said explaining his plans of life "Sarah in Africa, could work" I said tease Max, Max chuckled a little at me for thinking about what it could look like in Africa with Sarah "So you'll go to Japan, I'll be going to France and Africa, Liam and that are staying here, sound good" Max said visioning something stupid like "Actually Rai, Leanne and Shilpa are moving to Japan as well, Sophie said she might be but don't know yet" I explained to Max about certain people's plans "Well I better go and catch my flight, see ya around" Max said waving to me before exiting through the door 'Japan, am coming' I said to myself after watching Max leave.


	27. Returning to Japan

**Chapter 27: Returning to Japan**

**Lauren's pov:**

It was morning and I was packing up my stuff to get ready to go back to Japan, the others was packing their stuff as well and my friends were packing their stuff at home for they was going to meet us at the airport, everything was going as planed, "Lauren, where are you bags full of hair brushes?" Kyla asked me from my bedroom door "Their in the hallway, near the bathroom door" I said looking over to her "Ok thanks" she said walking off "Lauren, have you rang your friend yet about the flight" Natalie asked while putting a box down outside my bedroom door, "No not yet but I will" I said putting another box down outside my room "Ok just make sure you do" Natalie said while walking to the kitchen to pack some other stuff "I'll do it then" I said picking up my phone and dialled a number, "Who you phoning? Your boyfriend" Cori said walking pass my room "No" I said popping my head out of my bedroom door.

"Hello" someone said answering the other said of the phone, "Hello Kyoya, its me, what time is the plane coming to pick us up?" I asked him "Oh it'll be about in three hours from now" he answered me "Oh right ok thanks" I said with a cheerful tone I my voice "Oh and Leo would you like to have some people meeting you at the airport?" Kyoya asked me "That would be nice, so yeah please" I replied back to him "Ok then see you soon" Kyoya said before hanging up, I hung up my phone and placed it in my hand luggage "So when's the plane coming" Natalie asked me as she placed another bag down in the hall way "In about three hours" I said walking out of my room "Ok, lets pick up the paste here people we have less then three hours to get out of here so move it" Natalie warned everyone, "You ready to go back" someone at the side of me "Sure am, Hey Leanne would you like a tour when we get there?" I asked the person next to me "Sure why not" Leanne said with a smile "Alright then" I said facing her with a smile.

A hour had gone by and we was on our way to the airport, "Has everyone got everything" Natalie said checking everyone was alright "Yes" we all said with a bit of excitement in our voice "Ok Lauren, you, Cori, Leanne, Sophie and Rai go on ahead and spot the plae your friend has sent us" Natalie said while handing everyone their tickets "Ok" I said grabbing my ticket of her, we got to the airport and my team went straight into find the plane we would get on "Alright lets see now" I said looking around "Excuse me, are you Lauren Hemsley" someone asked me from behind "Yes am Lauren Hemsley" I said turning to face the person "Your plane is over in the first class landing station at gate five" the person pointed out to me "Oh thank you, Rai can you and Sophie go and tell Natalie where we are please" I asked Rai while grabbing my hand luggage and made my way to gate five "Sure thing" Rai said to me and went off to tell Natalie where the pplan was with Sophie not far behind him.

"Lauren, what is it like over in Japan?" Cori asked me with questionable face, "It's a place to relax with a surprise right around each corner" I explained to her what I thought about Japan "Really?" she asked me with a surprise face on her face this time, I nodded my head at her while we headed towards the plane "Lauren should we go on yet" Leanne asked me "Might as well" I said looking back to spot the others "Their over there" Cori pointed out to me "That good then" I said and started to board the plane.

Once we was all board the plane and was settled down in our seats, the plane set off for Japan, the trip was quite Cori and Kyla fell a sleep, Leanne and Sophie was doing something I don't know, Megan and Natalie was watching a film, Shilpa and Liam are read, which left me and Rai talking about the most random things that could happen in the world and many other things as well, we eventually arrived at Japan and as promised Kyoya and some of my friends met us at the airport (Nat, Kirstyanna, Kat and Haruhi).

"So what did I miss?" I said as we walked out of the airport and to the limo, "Oh nothing much really, just that Kaoru and Kai are going out now and Sarah wasn't happy about that one bit" Nat explained the main event as she would call it, "Oh really" I asked even thro I knew it was going to happen, "But we don't need to worry about Sarah any more, since she has moved away" Kat explained about Sarah not being around anymore, "Cool" I said as I got into the limo "So what do you have to tell us?" Kirstyanna asked me "Oh nothing really" I said teasing them, "Oh come one Lauren spill it" Haruhi said with a interested face "Alright, I may know who the father is" I said looking down at the floor "Oh and who is it?" Kyoya asked stepping into the conversation, "Its Kaoru" I said looking to the floor still "Oh I wonder how Kaoru's going to take the surprise" Nat said placing a hand onto my back "Yeah, I wonder" I said pulling my head up to face everyone "Oh and Lauren your day of starting back at Ouran is today if you don't mind" Kyoya said while handing me a bag with the boy's uniform in it "No I don't mind at all but what about the others?" I asked him with a bit of concern "Don't worry your cousins will start school two days from now, your little sister will start three days from now and your friends will start tomorrow" Kyoya told me the plan on people starting school on what day.

"Ok, so the others are going to the house, while I go straight to school from here, right" I asked Kyoya, he nodded his head and I just looked at the uniform with a smile on my face, 'This is going to be a great come back ever' I thought to myself "Oh and Lauren make sure you change when we sneek you into the clubrooms changing rooms, ok" Haruhi remembering something that someone might of told her to say to me, "Ok" I said looking at her and then back to the uniform, the cars drove off in different ways to each other, couple of minutes later the car stopped, I looked out of the window and saw Ouran Academy 'I'm back' I thought to myself.


	28. Welcome back to Ouran

Chapter 28: Welcome back to Ouran

Lauren's pov:

We pulled up at Ouran academy's gates, I looked out of the window of the limo and said "Am back" "I can imagin the faces of the others, when they see you again" Nat said with a little chuckle in her voice, "Me too" I said looking back at the others in the limo then taking a deep breath in as the limo doors opened and then said "Lets do this" "Right" Everyone said together and they got out off the limo and surounded me so no one could see me, "I'll see if the cost is clear in the club room" Kyoya said walking to the doors of the school, while the others was making sure everything was clear to get me to the club room.

"I see nothing has changed, since I was here last time," I said scanning the halls of Ouran "Like it would" Kirstyanna said looking towards me, I chuckled a little then but as we stopped I stopped myself from making any kind of sound "Its ok, their planning the host club outside today" I heard Kyoya's voice say to everyone "Ok thanks Kyoya" Haruhi said as she walked passed him "All the girls should be outside as well and the boys will be in the libaray so you'll be fine" Kyoya said looking to the others, "Ok, well me, Kat and Nat are going to see if Kai is alright, see you later" Kirstyanna said walking the oppisite way to the club room, Kat and Nat followed her after they waved bye to me.

Kyoya went with them, which left me and Haruhi walking to the club be ourselves "So did you like moving back to England?" Haruhi asked me as we reached the club room "Yeah and no" I said as she opened the doors to the clubroom "What do you mean?" she asked me in a confused way "I mean yeah I liked moving back to England because I got to see my family again and my other friends that lived there and no because I missed you guys" I said walking into the clubroom and headed towards the changing rooms, "We missed you here too, the guest kept on asking about you and about when you was going to come back" Haruhi said as she stood outside the changing room area "Well they don't need to ask now, since am here" I replied with a chuckle.

"That's ture, now hurry up and get changed before the club finishs" Haruhi said in a playful ordering way, "Ok" I said putting on my shirt and blazer, once I finished I stepped out of the changing room area and stood in front of Haruhi "Well" I asked her to see if I still look like a boy "Great" she said as she walked towards the door "Good, now let go see what the faces will be like" I said with a chuckle in my voice, we walked out of the clubroom and headed down the hallway but as we turned a corner Haruhi bumped into someone "Oh sorry about that" the person said holding a hand out to her "It ok" Haruhi said taking the hand, As Haruhi stood up I manged to get a better look at the boy helpping her "Jamie?" I asked to see if it was him "Yeah" he answered looking confused, "It's me, Leo" I said with a wink "Leo...Leo Hemsley!" he said with surprizment in his voice.

"That me" I said with a chuckle in my voice, "When did you get back?" he asked looking like he couldn't believe what he was seeing "This morning" I said looking towards him like I was saying 'believe it' "Well we better head down to surprize the other" Haruhi said walking pass me and Jamie "Ok" I said walking pass Jamie and waved bye to him, "How is Jamie doing in the club?" I asked looking towards Haruhi in front of me "He's doing ok, he only does half hours thro since he joined the football club, thanks to Tamaki" Haruhi said stopping in her tracks as we were near the last step "Oh ok" I said looking out of the door that led outside where the host club was, "Ready?" Haruhi asked looking towards the door and then to me "Sure am, oh and before we do I need to tell you something" I said looking towards the door and then to her "What? Is it about the baby?" she asked still looking at me but with a bit of worriness in her eyes "Yeah and don't worry it's nothing bad, infact its about the father to it" I explained to make her feel relaxed "Oh, who is it?" she asked looking down at my stomach "It's Kaoru's" I said but as I said that she snapped her head up with shook and happiness in she eyes, "Don't worry, I wont split up him up with the person he is with now" I said with a chuckle and a little wave to make her relax again.

"Ok, now are you ready?" Haruhi asked as we walked towards the door, "I was already ready" i said looking towards her with a chuckle and then to the door, I opened the door and walked outside, there was cherry blossoms everywhere and the host club had tables and chairs in the middle of the garden and sitting mats around the edges, some guests was sat on the mats and some was at the table "Well am going over there, so that Tamaki knows that I've turned up, as for now stay over there and wait for Kyoya to find you" Haruhi said pointing to the place I should wait before walking off, 'So I have to wait for Kyoya before showing my face to the others, joy' i thought to myself.

It had been 10 minutes since I waited for Kyoya, As Kyoya was headed over to where I was Tamaki stopped him and asked if the club could hold a party, a party to say how much they are missing me, as I was hearing all the details of this party, I was trying to hold back my laughing fit.

Tamaki had gone and Kyoya came to talk to me, so I clamed myself down before speeking back to him "Let me guess you heard all that" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses "Sure did" I said looking towards him "Ok, Hunny and Mori are on their break now and they are over there near the river, if you want to started surprizing the others" Kyoya said looking into his notebook "Ok, thanks" I said walking over to the river where I saw Hunny and Mori, "Look Takashi, I see some fish" Hunny said pointing to the fish in the little river, "Well that's what you normally see in a river, Hunny" I said stadning behind them, they turned around like lighting like they was going to attack someone "Chill it's me" I said putting up my hands, "Leo?" Hunny said standing in a up right possion "That's my name" I said with a smile.

"Leo your back" Hunny said as he leap at me, but Mori stopped him and said "She's pregnent" and he put him down in front of me "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry, Leo" Hunny said looking towards mori and then to me "That's ok Hunny" I said still smiling at him, "What's going on over here, Hunny, Mori you have guests waitting" Tamaki said from behind me, I looked over my sholder and saw him walking towards them, I hid into the nearest bushes "Oh nothing really just practising somehting" Hunny said looking towards Tamaki and then to me as Tamaki stopped where he was, "Ok, well hurry up, the guests are waitting" Tamaki said before turning around and walking off.

"I see he hasn't changed one bit" I said as i came out of hiding, "Nope, well we better go, see you soon" Hunny said walking up next to me and then giving me a hug before walking off towards the guests, as Mori walked by he gave me a smile, 'those 2 haven't changed at all as well' I thought to myself, Kyoya came into view and he pointed to Tamaki and Kai, they were talking about something I don't know what but as i got closer I heard that they was talking about the party that Tamaki told Kyoya about.

"Look at you 2 slacking off, jeez I go away for a couple of weeks and I come back to this" I said making them jump in the spot, "That voice" Kai said turning around and then said "Leo?" "Hey bro, Boss" i said with a chuckle "When did you get back and how did you get in here?" Tamaki asked walking up to me to see if it was the real me "This morning and Kyoya did the rest of the planning of getting me here" I said pointing towards Kyoya "He new all this time" Tamaki said lookingt towards Kyoya "He sure did and so did Haruhi" I said with a checky smile, Tamaki looked shocked that Kyoya and Haruhi was keeping it a secret from him.

I walked pass him and headed towards Kai to talk to him, "So you ok?" I said as I stood in front of him "Yeah just a little surprized that your here" he said looking towards me, then to Kyoya and then back to me, "Yeah I wanted to give you a surprize" I said with a chuckle in my voice "So how long you here for?" Kai asked thinking that am only here for a visit "For the rest of my school years" I said with a smile, Kai widened his eyes and then hugged me "For real" Kai asked into my ear "Yeah, now watch it your squeezing to hard" I said pointing out that I needed air "Oh sorry" Kai said letting go, "Don't forget am pregnet still" I said with a chuckle, "Leo, Kaoru is coming" Kyoya said from where he was stand for he was talking to Tamaki "Ok" I said back to him.

"Kai let me hid behind you please" I said turning him and standing behind me, "Ok...Oh hey Kaoru" Kai said and then saw Kaoru "Hey, what are you doing over here?" Kaoru asked as he stood in front of Kai "Am memorying Leo, you know she use to go off and sleep over a tree when she felt like it" Kai said looking up at the tree "Hmm...something isn't right" Kaoru said looking very consern about what Kai was saying "What do you mean?" Kai said looking back towards him, "You use to be like this, when Leo was around and when he wasn't you stopped for a while, now look at you, your being like your oldself" Kaoru said explaining what he was thinking "But I thought that's what you liked about me" Kai said trying to make Kaoru blush in embarssment "Well...yeah...I...It is but you know what I mean?" Kaoru said with a little of embarssment in his voice, "Yeah, he knows what you mean and so do I" I said stepping out off behind Kai with a smile "L...Le...Leo" Kaoru said embarssed that I heard what was said.

"What are you so embarssed about? I heard it before" I said with a chuckle, "But when?" Kaoru asked looking straight at me "This morning" Kai answered for me, "What? How?" Kaoru asked again "Kyoya" I said looking away from him "Oh...wait hows the baby?" Kaoru said and then remembers that am pregnet "It fine" I said looking towards him with a smile "And the news about the father?" he asked looking at me hoping for some good news "I'll tell you later ok" I said with a smile "Ok" he said looking towards Kai.

"Kyoya, I think it time to tell the guest about my return" I said looking towards him, "I think so too" he said looking around not spotting Hikaru anywhere "Shouldn't you tell Hikaru first" Kaoru said looking at me then looked around to spot his brother "No, I want to show up in front of him later, if that is ok" I said with a smile, Kaoru nodded and walked off hold on to Kai's hand making Kai follow him "Oh yeah, Kai and Kaoru are going out now" Tamaki said from behind me "I knew they would" I said with a chuckle in my voice.

"Tamaki, would you like to announce that Leo has returned," Kyoya said looking into his book "Ok" Tamaki said walking off then stopped and ran back to grab me "Can't forget you" he said and pulled me towards the announcement stand, "Ladies I have some great news, Leo Hemsley has returned back from England" Tamaki said waving his arms about while annoucing my return "Leo has returned" the guest said looking at each other then looked around to spot me "Leo say somehting" Tamaki said looking towards me "Yo ladies, sorry that I left without telling ple...ase for...give...me" I said while yawning at the end of my speech.

All the guest screamed and ran towards me, then we all heard the door outside doors open, it was Hikaru bring the tray of cups and a jar of coffee "HIKARU" the guest shouted making Hikaru nearly drop the tray "What?" he said looking towards them and then saw me among them, he put the tray down on the nearest table and started walking towards me with a shocked face.

As he got close to me, so that he was stood in front of me, he then said "Leo?" "Hey Hikaru" I said with a smile, he smiled back at me and he looked like he was going to cry but I knew he was holding it back "I've missed you" he said wrapping his arms around me "I've missed you too" I said looking up at him so that our eyes met "OMG, the romance between Hikaru and Leo is back" one of the girl said making us pull apart and turn to face them, "It good to be back" I said looking around at the school grounds and the people around me.


	29. Hikaru's Surprize

**Chapter 29: Hikaru's suprize**

**Lauren's pov:**

It was Saturday morning, me and Cori was sat watching TV, "Hey Lauren, you going out today?" Cori asked looking away from the TV "Not that I know of, why?" I asked looking away from the TV magazine "I was wondering if I could hang out with you, because the others are going out to the mall" Cori said looking back at the TV "Oh, no one told me that they was going to the mall" I said looking for the others, I found the others putting their shoes and coats on and was about to head out the door "We're going shoping for the new comer and other things" Kyla said with a smile on her face "Right" I said looking back at the magazine then I heard the door close "What do you think, they'll buy" Cori asked as she switched the TV off "Lots of things" I said putting the magazine down.

It had been 5 hours since the others went shopping, Cori went to her room after and couple of hours of watching her TV flim and I was in my study room writing a story based on my life when suddenly there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it" Cori said walking pass my study room "Ok" I said looking at my laptop, I carried on writing my story a bit, then I saved my work and went to the kitchen but I walked by I saw Cori at the door still telling the someone to leave because she wasn't allowed to let anyone in, "Who is it, Cori?" I asked walking up behind her "Some guys who say they know you" Cori said looking over her shoulder.

I chuckled at her and grabbed the door to open it slightly, "Hey Hikaru, Kaoru" I said with a smile "Who are they?" Cori asked confused while looking at me "Cori, this is Hikaru my boyfriend and this is my ex-boyfriend and the father to the baby" I explained while looking at Cori with a small smile then I turned to face the twins and saw that they was shocked at my explaination about them to my cousin, "What?" I asked confused at their reaction then remembered that they didn't know about it yet 'Shut, oh well' I thought then stepped aside to let them in but they just stoood there.

"I'll explain it when you come in" I said looking to them with a ammoied look on my face, the twins walked in and turned to face me, I pointed to the living room door and they walked over then entered "Would you like me to bring some drinks in" Cori asked as she watched the twins enter the living room "Yes please Cori" I said as I started to head for the livinig room, as I entered the room I saw Kaoru at the fireplace and Hikaru sitting in the room "Kaoru" I started to say as I headed to sit on the sofa "Lets just go straight to the point ok" Kaoru said looking over at me as I sat down on the sofa "Ok" I said looking away from him but to face Hikaru, who was looking at a picture of my mum "So what you said at the door, is it true that I'm the father?" Kaoru said as he started his way to the chair that Hikaru was on.

I looked at him and nodded my head, "Right, well now you know what to get on our day outing" Hikaru said standing up and looked at his brother with a smile "Yeah, well I'm going to phone Kai about this ok" Kaoru said looking to his brother and then me to before he left the room, "Hikaru?" I said a bit worried as I looked over to him from the door at Kaoru walked through "Yeah" he said looking at me with a smile "You ok? You don't seem happy about the baby not being yours" I asked while standing up and looking at the family picture that was placed above the fireplace, "Yeah am fine besides I had a feeling that the baby would be Kaoru's, even tho I would like to have a child with you Lauren" Hikaru said while walking towards me and then wrapped his arms around me, then pulled me into a light hug but when I heard him say the last bit I started to lightly blush, "Do you really mean it?" I asked turning in his hold to look at him "Of cause" he said with a little chucklle in his voice and lightly kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back so that we was in a deep kiss and then I felt him place his hand under my top and then lead me back to the sofa, then we pulled away to catch our breath "I've so missed you" he said kissing my ear and then licking it "I...miss...ed...yo...u...too" I tried to say as he kept playing with my ear, "HIKARU HURRY UP" Kaoru shouted from the other side of the door but Hikaru didn't listen to him and carried on with what he was doing "Hikaru, you should listen to him" I said pushing him away from me, he looked at me with a disappointed face and said "I wish I could stay here with you" "And I wish you could but your going out for the day with the others" I said standing and started to head for the door "And you too" he said walking after me "I can't I'm looking after Cori" I said opening the door to see Kaoru and the front door waiting "So bring her along" Hikaru said walking through the living room door into the hallway.

"Am not sure" I said looking over to where Cori came out with 3 bottles of pop, "What you guys leaving already?" Cori asked as she came to the front door with the bottles "Yeah, we only came to pick up Lauren, so we can get something for the baby" Kaoru said looking over to her "Oh" Cori said looking at Kaoru and then to the bottles "How would you like to come with us?" Hikaru said placing a hand on her shoulder, Cori looked up then to me and then said "Lauren?" "Ok, we'll go but I better leave a message for the others" I said walking off to find some paper and a pen to write a message about going out with mates and Cori is with me.

It was an hour later, when me, Cori, Hikaru and Kaoru met up with the other host club members "So Kaoru your the babies father" Tamaki said jumping in front of Kaoru's face "Yes now get out of my face, boss" Kaoru said looking a bit annoied that Tamaki was in his face "Lauren, how are these people their wired" Cori said clinging onto my arm "Oh these are the members of that club I told you about" I said looking at her with a smile 'But she is right' I thought to myself "What are you thinking" Hikaru asked from the side of me "Nothing" I said turning to him "Sure" he said and looking at the scene in front of us, "And who might this young lady be" Tamaki said after spotting Cori "My cousin now leave her alone, Tamaki" I said walking pass him.

"Bro, oh hey Cori long time" Kai said and then saw Cori with me, "Hey Kai" Cori said walking pass me to go and talk to Kai "Since everyone is here, shall we go" Kyoya said pushng up his glasses "Sure" everyone said in agreement, we were all in the same area but in different shops Kaoru and me was in a shop with baby stuff, Hikaru went off with Kai and Cori, as for the others god knows "Hey Lauren, what do you think about this?" Kaoru asked holding up a pack of baby shoes "Kaoru there pink, pick out some white shoes instead" I said walking pver to him "Ok" he said sreaching for some white shoes.

We screached in all the the baby shops for different stuff, as we was about to leave one of the shops my phone went off "Hello" I said down to the person at the other end "Hi babe, where are you?" it was Hikaru "Am outside a baby shop on the left hand side 10th one down" I explained where me and Kaoru are "Oh ok well could you meet me at the Pop cafe in about 5 minutes" Hikaru asked sounding a bit nervose about something "Sure" I said confused and then we hung up the phone "Was that Hikaru?" Kaoru asked from behind me "Yeah, listen do you mind catching up with the other on your own, it's just that Hikaru wants me to meet him at Pop cafe in about 5 minutes" I said turning to face him "Sure" he said and walked off to find the others.

5 minutes later, I was at the Pop cafe and was waiting for Hikaru to arrive eventually he did "What took you so long" I asked confused on why he might be late "I explain in minute let just go inside" he said opening the doors "Hikaru the lights are turned off, so it must be closed" I said looking at the place "It's not closed Lauren, I booked it for just us" he said wrapping his right arm around me "What? Why?" I asked now a bit more confused "You'll see" he said and we walked to the door of the cafe.

Hikaru opened the door of the cafe and lead in, then closed the door and said "Ok Lauren just stand right there" "Ok" I said sounding really more confused then suddenly the lights was turned on, it wasn't the normal lights that would of been used instead it was red lights that you would use on a date "Hikaru I'm kind of confused, what's going on?" I said looking around to spot him and then said after spotting the other members there to "Ok why are you guys here?" "There here to see something" Hikaru said standing next to me "See what?" I said still confused about the whole thing "This" he said and got down on one knee and then said "Lauren will you marry me?" I looked at him shocked, confused and yet I felt happy, I looked down and saw that he had pulled out a dimond ring "Hikaru..." I started to say for I was strugling to bring my words out "Yes Lauren" he said witch kind of helped me in a way "Of course I'll marry you" I finally said with a smile on my face "Lauren" he said in relife and place the ring on my finger then we kissed deeply as everyone else cheered.

As we broke part to breath, we smiled at each other and then Hikaru said "I love you Lauren" "I love you too Hikaru" I said smiling at him and then my phone went off "I better answer that" I said walking off to answer my call "Hello" "Lauren, I've been invited to go and meet your boyfriend's parents so meet me there ok" it was my big sister Natalie "Ok, oh Natalie" I said then remeber about the event "Yeah" she said down the phone "Is everyone with you?" I asked for I wanted everyone to hear what I was about to say "Yeah and your on loud speaker" my little sister Megan said down the phone this time "Good because I have ome news" I said with a bit of happiness in my voice "What?" Kyla asked sounding like she couldn't wait to hear the news "Hikaru and I are getting married" I said and then I heard everyone scream and cheer down the phone "Well see you later" I said before hanging up the phone, then I looked up at the sky and said to myself 'Mum I hope your watching over us and I hope your happy about this because I know I am'


	30. Aurthor's note

Note.

Hello people this story hasn't ended just yet so for is a second part to it that is currently starting and It's called Life with the host club 2, so if you are wanting to know what happens after the engagement then just go to the new link.

Enjoy the story.


End file.
